


With the angst of a teenage band

by Furianera



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Gennex - Freeform, M/M, Not completed, abandoned, so much pining it's embarassing, xfactor - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furianera/pseuds/Furianera
Summary: LAVORO INCOMPLETO.LO PUBBLICO PERCHÉ MI GIRA.(Il finale c'è, però mancano pezzi in mezzo)Sua madre ha ragione, gli è sempre piaciuto fare il martire e dare la colpa agli altri. Soffrire per questo amore non corrisposto è la sua espiazione, è il suo modo di permettersi di stare vicino ad Alessio.Ormai è abituato a essere innamorato di lui e alla fine gli va bene così.Genn e Alex, dagli inizi alla finale di XF.





	With the angst of a teenage band

Se la vita è un lungo e avventuroso giro su una montagna russa come pare sia convinta un sacco di gente su Tumblr, il vagoncino di Gennaro Raia non deve essere mai partito. Una volta si era anche ritrovato a rebloggarli quei post, ma ora lo irritano e basta perché nella sua vita non succede assolutamente niente. Nulla si muove, nessuna discesa da brivido in vista.  
Il suo blog ora lo riempie con fotografie in bianco e nero di se stesso e della vista dalla sua cameretta, di dettagli di Somma, la sua città, versi di canzoni e ogni tanto qualche poesia e brani da qualche libro che lo colpisce, ma non succede molto spesso.  
Principalmente Genn – Gennaro non si può sentire, non è il nome di una persona con una vita interessante e di certo non sarà mai un acclamato musicista se se lo tiene – è un signor nessuno spaesato a cui nemmeno cresce la barba. Si guarda allo specchio e vede un fallito ancora prima di cominciare: non sa far nulla tranne stare chiuso nella sua cameretta, seduto nel vano della finestra a guardar fuori e ad aspettare un'occasione che mai arriverà.  
Non è bravo con i convenevoli e le chiacchere di cortesia, risulta sempre scorbutico e sgarbato anche quando vorrebbe mostrarsi gentile, ma a quanto pare non ne è in grado e alla fine se non crea aspettative non può nemmeno deluderle.  
Genn è uno che stringe i denti, non si sfoga. Quelle poche volte che ci ha provato è stato completamente frainteso e il suo bisogno di aiuto gli si è ritorto contro, lo ha reso debole. Quindi si è imposto di non commettere più lo stesso errore e adesso non sa più come si fa.  
Vive sulla difensiva.  
E' veloce a giudicare, il suo più grande talento è sentirsi superiore – la comunissima sindrome del ragazzino emarginato in una piccola città di provincia, immagina – e ama il silenzio, forse un po' troppo.  
Vorrebbe almeno saper fumare per darsi un tono, ma ha provato una volta nei bagni della scuola ed è quasi soffocato e sua madre aveva sentito subito l'odore di fumo agganciatosi ai vestiti e aveva dovuto lasciar perdere. Che sfigato.  
Però si fa chiamare Genn e cerca di crearsi quest'aria da ragazzo misterioso; gira sempre con la sua Moleskine nera e le cuffie nelle orecchie, passa il suo tempo ad esercitarsi con la chitarra, sta sulle sue un po' perché gli piace farsi i fatti propri e un po' perché così si rende intriganti agli occhi altrui – o almeno dovrebbe.  
Poi è arrivato Alex ed è stato come aver aperto le finestre di casa dopo essere stati via per un po', con l'aria fresca e la luce che inondano tutto di vita nuova, o aver ritrovato il pezzo mancante del puzzle dopo aver perso la speranza di completarlo.  
Alessio Iodice lo ha preso alla sprovvista e ha fatto funzionare la sua montagna russa tutta d'un tratto, e ora volano sulle curve e Genn vive con il cuore in gola, un po' di ansia perché quella è inevitabilmente sempre con lui, e una voglia pazzesca di non scendere mai, nonostante ogni tanto la nausea e il terrore s'impadroniscano di lui.  
E incredibilmente Alex era finito dritto nella sua trappola, perché non c'è altra spiegazione, no? Perché mai dovrebbe passare il tempo con Genn se non avesse preso per buona la sua recita da due soldi? Probabilmente gli fa pena e rimane comunque, nonostante abbia scoperto il trucco – deve esserci riuscito, con quel suo sguardo che lo scava fin nelle viscere. E Gennaro è felice, porca miseria, e sì, ci sta anche usare la parola felice, nonostante tutta la sua vita fino ad ora sia stata solo una lunga linea piatta sull'elettrocardiogramma. Alessio pensa che Genn sia interessante e che valga la pensa ascoltarlo – o forse finge, ma chissene frega - e stargli vicino e lui non potrebbe chiedere di più.  
Alex lo rende utile, con lui può perfino creare qualcosa di bello, perché è questo che sono le loro voci insieme: belle. Alex lo conosce in ogni sua sfumatura e contraddizione, lo conosce e nel bene e nel male, e nel bene e nel male gli sta accanto.  
Ormai sono legati e se anche volessero, non c'è modo di tagliare il filo che li unisce.  
Quando però è a letto la sera, al buio, con la musica nelle orecchie, sente il panico farsi strada nel suo petto e bloccagli il respiro. E quando si stanca di stare al gioco? Quando non ne può più di me cosa faccio? O peggio, e se si accorge di quel che provo per lui?  
L'unica cosa che Genn sa di poter fare bene è fingere e mentire per le cose importanti – di nuovo, non riesce a dire bugie innocenti, se anche non avesse puzzato di fumo come una ciminiera a sua madre sarebbe bastato guardarlo due secondi netti negli occhi per scovare la menzogna.  
Quindi si gode Alex con la consapevolezza di sapere di poter resistere e di poter tenere in piedi la sua illusione, ma allo stesso tempo lo divora l'angoscia di sapere come si stancherà di stare dietro a qualcuno che non esiste, qualcuno che è il nulla se non un insieme di rabbia e odio per se stesso. Un po' è curioso – che razza di sadico. Chissà come smaschererà il suo teatrino e come se ne andrà, se sbattendo la porta furioso per aver perso tempo dietro lui o con i sui occhi scuri da cucciolo pieni di pena per questo piccolo e insignificante essere.

*

Quando si conoscono hanno sedici anni entrambi e le cose sono molto più semplici di come lo diventeranno. Un pomeriggio identico a tutti gli altri Genn è seduto sui muretti della piccola piazza dove si ritrova con qualche compagno di classe a dire le solite minchiate, qualcuno fuma e a lui nessuno sta particolarmente simpatico. I suoi genitori – sua madre, più che altro – continuano a dirgli che vive troppo nella sua testa, per forza poi non sa stare in mezzo alla gente. Se ne sta sempre per i fatti suoi, e anche i suoi insegnanti se ne lamentano: non partecipa, non interagisce con i compagni, forse uscire un po' di più, intraprendere un'attività extracurricolare lo aiuterebbero ad aprirsi. Piuttosto che umiliarsi con qualsiasi sport Gennaro si impiccherebbe al lampadario d'epoca nel salotto della nonna, quindi si è messo a uscire giusto per contraddire un po' tutti, mostrare che si sbagliano.  
La verità è che non gli piace davvero nessuno del gruppo che è venuto a crearsi; ogni volta cerca di convincersi che non sarà così male, ogni volta si dice che andrà meglio e magari si ritroverà anche a dispensare sorrisi non falsissimi e tirati come suo solito, e ogni volta eccolo seduto in disparte, tutto raggomitolato in una strana posizione – "ma non stai scomodo?!" gli chiedono guardandolo strano – il cappellino con la visiera ben calcata sulla fronte, il cappuccio posato sopra, l'onnipresente voglia di arrotolarsi nel piumone del letto e ascoltare i Bon Iver.  
Quel giorno però va peggio del solito. Mancava da un po' ai loro pomeriggi di niente in piazza ed era stato accolto dai soliti schiamazzi da stadio – ma davvero pensano che questa roba faccia sembrare fighi? - qualche bro fist e poi la bocca si fa secca in un secondo.  
"Oh, viene un po' di gente nuova oggi"  
"Che gente nuova" si sente dire, senza nemmeno tentare di renderla una domanda educata. I suoi amici lo guardano un po' straniti, ma ormai ci ha fatto l'abitudine. "Amici del liceo, non sono male".  
Gennaro sente la nausea montargli prepotente dentro. Serra forte i denti e rimane in silenzio e prega con tutto se stessi a chiunque sia in ascolto che non arrivi nessuno, che succeda qualunque cosa – nulla di grave, ma qualcosa – e che vada tutto a monte.  
Ovviamente non succede e arriva un gruppetto di ragazzi molto simile al loro, con gli stessi riti di iniziazioni tra urla animalesche e varie varianti dei classici saluti dei rapper del ghetto americano. Sono arrivati proprio quando Genn aveva accumulato tutto il coraggio necessario ad alzarsi e montare qualche scusa per correre a casa, dannati tutti quanti, e ora non può che chiudere gli occhi e sperare ardentemente che se farà abbastanza pressione sul muretto a cui è appoggiato forse lo assorbirà e tutti si scorderanno di lui. Sarebbe perfetto.  
"Ciao".  
Gennaro apre un occhio solo e c'è un ragazzo in piedi di fronte a lui. Ha i capelli scuri, una maglietta dei Blink-182 e la custodia di una chitarra sulla spalla destra. Genn serra l'occhio di nuovo e si appoggia meglio al muretto, "oi" è l'unico saluto che riesce a pronunciare.  
Sente dei fruscii e capisce che si è seduto accanto a lui – ma proprio qui devi metterti? pensa.  
"Io sono Alessio".  
"Mmh". Genn non si muove. Si fa così con gli animali pericolosi, giusto? Si sta immobili, si tenta di mantenere la calma così da non lasciare che fiutino la paura e ti attacchino, percependoti come una preda. Ha sempre pensato che funzionasse così anche con gli esseri umani.  
"E tu ce l'hai un nome?"  
"Immagino di sì".  
Alessio sospira forte. "Sì, anche io. Quello che ti manca forse è un po' di gentilezza. Tiratela di meno". Di nuovo il frusciare di vestiti e quando Genn apre gli occhi Alessio e la sua chitarra sono già in mezzo al cerchio che si è formato e sta monopolizzando la piazzetta. Sente le guance e le punte delle orecchie andare a fuoco, tiene la testa bassa per la vergogna. Non voleva essere maleducato, davvero, ma non è capace di fare la persona normale, ormai è assodato. Una piccola parte del suo cervello offre un ma questo cosa vuole?, ma Genn sa di avere torto marcio.  
Non gli sarebbe costato nulla dirgli almeno il suo nome. Ha rovinato tutto di nuovo. Aveva anche una chitarra, quando gli ricapita? E invece no, doveva per forza fare lo stronzo emo del cazzo, bravo imbecille.  
Però allo stesso tempo, se anche fossero riusciti a scambiarsi due parole cosa sarebbe cambiato? Di sicuro questo Alessio è uno come tanti. Si sarebbero ingarbugliati in un silenzio imbarazzante dopo una conversazione vuota, un vicolo cieco fatto di chiacchere sul "che scuola fai" e "non hai caldo con quella felpa addosso?". Il risultato sarebbe stato lo stesso.  
Senza dire niente a nessuno – a chi vuoi che importi, dai – se ne va a casa e a metà tragitto si mette a correre. Se s'impegna forse la vergogna e i sensi di colpa non lo raggiungeranno, nonostante sia totalmente fuori forma. Potrebbero lasciarlo vincere almeno questa volta.  
Sa che non è così, ma spinge le gambe un po' di più e si concentra sul vento che gli viene contro, il bruciore al fianco sinistro e quello alla gola. E nient'altro esiste in quel momento se non lui e la sua corsa contro l'universo.

Dopo quasi un mese di reclusione e tranquillità Genn è costretto a uscire di nuovo allo scoperto perché sua madre ha fiutato l'anomalia. "Da quant'è che non esci con i tuoi amici? Sarà mica successo qualcosa?" gli aveva chiesto con aria preoccupata, e a lui non era rimasto che avviarsi verso il solito posto con lo stomaco attanagliato dall'ansia.  
Lo accolgono con qualche stupida battuta sul fatto che sia ancora vivo e di come li stia degnando della sua presenza all'infuori degli orari scolastici, poi come al solito si siede un po' in disparte e tutto sembra essere normale. Nessuno interrompe il loro pomeriggio e nemmeno i pomeriggi a venire e Genn pensa di essere ormai al sicuro. Non dovrà affrontare la sua proverbiale mancanza di tatto e empatia, ma rimarrà nel suo angolo indisturbato, con quegli amici – forzatura necessaria – che sa non lo costringeranno a farlo.  
Solo che poi riescono a convincerlo a uscire un Sabato sera per andare a fingere di essere ventenni con grandi esperienze di vita in un pub e ricacciare indietro le boccacce che i drink disgustosi che berranno li porteranno a fare. Le sue sorelle gli hanno detto che almeno quando esce la sera potrebbe mettersi una camicia, magari quella azzurra che gli hanno regalato ultimamente, ma Genn le guarda male e le spinge fuori da camera sua. Quando si decide a uscire con un'enorme felpa nera e un berretto che spinge la frangia bionda a coprirgli gli occhi – i suoi occhi da Garfield li chiamava la sua famiglia – e Imma e Amelia lo guardano con finta disapprovazione. "Guarda che Eminem ha smesso di andare in giro in tuta dal 2003, stai al passo coi tempi". Genn ride, urla un saluto collettivo e si avvia verso il pub.  
Non fa in tempo ad entrare che ha già una birra in mano e se la porta in giro tenendola per il collo, con i suoi amici già un po' troppo brilli che lo trascinano un po' di là un po' di qua perché "oh, guarda chi c'è!" e "andiamo a salutare Luca, è là a quel tavolo". Quando finalmente si decide a finire gli ultimi sorsi finge di andare a prendersene un'altra – "prendine una anche a me, già che ci sei!" - e si dilegua in bagno a fare una pausa. Si guarda allo specchio, osserva le occhiaie marcate e il colorito giallognolo sotto le luci al neon, l'abbigliamento che non migliora l'effetto. Si sistema il berretto sulla testa e non fa caso alla porta dietro di lui che si apre.  
"Ah, ciao". E' Alessio che lo guarda curioso e Genn non può credere alla sua sfiga. Andava tutto troppo bene, doveva aspettarselo. "Ciao" risponde con tono disinteressato.  
Alessio annuisce con la testa, segno che considera la conversazione finita. Si sciacqua le mani, le asciuga sotto il getto d'aria calda e si avvia verso l'uscita e tutto finisce lì. Gennaro sospira forte e nemmeno si era accorto di aver trattenuto il respiro in sua presenza. Ritrovandosi nello specchio abbassa il berretto fino a coprirsi il viso, lancia un urlo senza pensare, poi lo risistema e torna dai suoi amici. Fai finta di niente, si dice. Non è successo niente. E vaffanculo a lui.

Gennaro dall'alto della sua sofferta adolescenza può dirsi un esperto di rabbia. Quando non è in ansia perché deve andare a scuola o interagire con gente che non conosce e da cui non sa cosa aspettarsi, Genn di solito o è tranquillo e in pace in camera a trafficare con la sua strumentazione, ad ascoltare qualcosa con il vecchio stereo portatile ereditato dalle sorelle, o è arrabbiato. Si irrita facilmente, ogni tanto pensa che sia un problema e che debba farsi dare una controllata e poi si arrabbia ancora un po' perché cazzo, non è già abbastanza complessato?  
Se sei in un pub e sei incazzato nero e devi far finta di non esserlo, hai la soluzione a portata di mano: dopo un mojito e due long island e forse ha anche rubato un gin lemon a qualcuno, non sa, ma di sicuro adesso ha in mano un bicchiere di coca e rum – è ubriaco perso, lo capisce dai pensieri che si rincorrono veloci nella testa e il mondo che invece va al rallentatore come neanche in Matrix. Però non è più tanto arrabbiato, anzi. Mi sa che si è anche scordato il motivo per cui lo era – ma lo era davvero poi? E perché cazzo si è messo la felpa così pesante, si muore di caldo per l'amor di Dio.  
Mentre si domanda se togliersela può essere un problema – non ricorda se ha messo sotto una maglietta o altro – sente l'inconfondibile suono delle corde di una chitarra pizzicate con sapienza. La melodia si fa strada in mezzo al casino del pub e insieme agli accordi in minore Genn riesce anche a distinguere il suono delle dita che battono sulla cassa per dare il ritmo. Chiunque sia ci sa fare, Genn deve ancora prenderci la mano con lo spanking.  
"Now I'm in town, break it down, thinking of making a new sound, playing a different show every night in front of a new crowd--"  
E cazzo se questa non è una delle sue canzoni preferite al momento. Suona e lo fa bene, canta e ha pure ottimi gusti. "Genn! Genn, sei vivo? Ma quanto hai bevuto? Ti reggi in piedi?!"  
Genn sente delle braccia che lo costringono ad alzarsi, gli tolgono il bicchiere di mano e lo trascinano via dall'angolo sul pavimento in cui si era appartato senza saperlo. "Vieni, dai, Alessio sta suonando! Senti che bravo".  
Ed è proprio vero, Alessio è bravo. E' seduto su un tavolo, una gamba appoggiata su uno sgabello per aiutarsi a sostenere la chitarra e l'altra lasciara a penzolare e c'è una folla di persone attorno a lui che lo guardano incantati, chi ondeggiando pericolosamente e chi più sobrio accenna qualche movimento a ritmo di musica. E' Ed Sheeran, ignoranti, mica musica da after del cavolo.  
"See, I'm real, I do it all, it's all me, I'm not fake, don't ever call me lazy--"  
Non è giusto, urla Genn nella sua testa. Lui questo tizio lo odia e adesso viene fuori che suona e canta da Dio e vorrebbe odiarlo di più, ma sta cantando una bomba di canzone, non può stargli sulle palle, e in mezzo al macello più assoluto lui non riesce a pensare e a trovare una soluzione.  
"You need me, man, I don't need you. You need me, man--"  
"Ma la conosci?" sente qualcuno chiedere. "Oh! Gennaro?! La conosci?!"  
Genn si gira verso la sua amica e fa spallucce. "La stavi cantando, che canzone è? Mi piace!".  
Non risponde. Tiene il tempo con il piede, e forse canta anche, non lo sa, non ne è sicuro. Forse almeno il coca e rum avrebbe potuto lasciarlo perdere.  
E' proprio bravo. Voglio suonare con lui. Però rimane uno stronzo e io gli sto sulle palle.  
E' ancora nella sua testa con il pezzo di Ed Sheeran e la sua coscienza combattuta quando qualcuno lo spinge in mezzo alla calca. "Lui sa cantare, sapeva anche questa!"  
E che cazzo è successo, perché lo fissano tutti e c'è Alessio che lo guarda con la testa inclinata da un lato e se continuano così finisce che vomita. "No, io no--"  
"Dimmene una che sai. Una bella, però". Gennaro lo guarda in cagnesco. No, va bene, lo odia e basta.  
"Madonna, poi ero io quello a cui manca la gentilezza".  
"Quelle dei Jonas Brothers non le conosco, mi spiace." Ma vaffanculo brutto stronzo. Ha pure il coraggio di guardarlo con un mezzo sorriso e gli occhi scuri fissi nei suoi con aria di sfida.  
"Ma vaffanculo. No diggity la conosci o Ed Sheeran è l'unico decente che sai fare?"  
"Vieni su e ti faccio vedere se la so". Genn non molla la presa sui suoi occhi, non gliela dà vinta; chiede permesso a un gruppetto di ragazze e a qualche tizio più grande e si mette a gambe in crociate sul tavolo vicino ad Alessio. Non ha mai cantato al di fuori di casa sua; la nausea aumenta, il sapore della bile sul fondo della lingua. Spera di ricordarsi il testo, ubriaco com'è.  
Alessio fa un cenno con la testa, come per chiedergli se è pronto. Genn non lo degna nemmeno di una risposta e lo sente sbuffare, poi comincia. Ma non comincia con la parte dei Blackstreet; Genn si gira di scatto perché Alessio sta rappando i versi di Dr Dre.  
"It's going down, fade to Blackstreet, the homies got RB, collab creations--"  
Genn lo fissa a bocca aperta e Alessio lo guarda di rimando con l'espressione soddisfatta di chi sa di averti appena messo a tacere. Non sa se odiarlo di più o se alzare la mano per farsi battere il cinque, perché cavolo sai anche rappare. Intorno a loro la gente impazzisce, batte le mani, urla.  
"Still moving this flavour with the homies Blackstreet and Teddy, the original rump shakers", un paio di corde di transizione e passa il testimone a Genn. Lui chiude gli occhi e fa finta che non ci siano una massa di ubriachi che lo guardano e che non sia in un pub all'una di notte, ma nella sua cameretta con il suo cane come unico speciale spettatore.  
"Shorty get down, good Lord, baby got them open all over town--"  
Alessio ora usa tutte le corde e ha velocizzato il ritmo. Genn apre gli occhi e lo vede sorridere e non sa perché, ma sorride di rimando. Forse la rabbia è andata, non la sente più premere alle pareti dello stomaco. "I can't get her out of my mind" – "Say what!" lo accompagna Alessio. "I think about the girl all the time" – "Well, well", e ora si stanno guardando e sorridono mentre cantano e Genn si sta divertendo. Infatti si sta divertendo un sacco e no, non è più arrabbiato e Alessio gli piace un po' più di prima che non gli piaceva affatto.  
Senza interrompere il contatto visivo arrivati al ritornello sanno già cosa fare.  
"I like the way you work it, no diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up"; fanno unire le loro voci, Alessio in controcanto senza che nessuno facesse nemmeno un cenno, e la gente attorno che riesce persino a tenere il tempo. "Hey oh, hey oh, hey oh, hey oh-- that girl looks good".  
Si dividono le parti inciampando ogni tanto tra di loro, decidendo le tonalità e tutti i dettagli e gli accorgimenti che ora eseguono con qualche insicurezza, ma funziona. Funzionano. "Hey oh, hey oh, hey oh, play on".  
Quando Alessio pizzica le corde per l'ultima volta e le loro voci si spengono il loro pubblico improvvisato li applaude e offre birre e drink per lo spettacolo. Siete forti, grandissimi, dovreste mettere su un duo, si sente dire Gennaro da perfetti sconosciuti. Però Alessio lo guarda ancora – la presa ben salda sulla chitarra, un velo di sudore sulla fronte e le guance arrossate. Sembra contento. E poi lo perde di vista quando glielo portano via verso il bancone. La stessa sorte tocca a lui con i suoi amici che lo guardano contenti e stupidi; qualcuno è offeso – "non ci avevi detto che cantavi! Cazzo, sei bravo!" - ma dura poco, giusto il tempo di prendersi una birra ed è tutto okay, basta che quando diventi ricco e famoso non ti scordi di noi, eh Gennà.

Sono quasi le tre quando escono dal pub – forse cacciano tutti, non si sa – e la fama di cantante di Genn pare sia già stata dimenticata. Stanno cercando di capire come far funzionare il Tetris necessario per starci tutti quanti in auto, avendo miracolosamente trovato un passaggio, poi Genn lo vede ed è ancora un po' brillo, quindi si ritrova alle tre del mattino in mezzo alla strada fuori da uno dei due pub della sua città ad urlare "oh, Alessio!".  
Lui si gira anche mentre tenta di sistemare la tracolla della custodia della chitarra sotto il cappuccio della felpa. Gli corre incontro e non sa già più cosa dire, ha la testa vuota e le gambe molli. Gli occhi gli bruciano e s'immagina solo quanto starà male domani mattina e quanto sarà lunga la ramanzina dei suoi, perché certo che loro vogliono che lui esca e si diverta, ma con questo non intendono di certo farlo andare in giro a fare l'irresponsabile e-- "Dovremmo rifarlo".  
"Eh?".  
"No, dico. Dovremmo rifarlo. Suonare".  
Gennaro si è perso. "Suonare?".  
"Sì, suonare. Insieme. Ti va?".  
"Ah... Sì, certo".  
"Okay".  
"Va bene". Un ragazzo appoggiato alla portiera del posto del guidatore di un'auto blu li guarda. "Alex, ci sei?".  
Alessio si gira per rispondere – gli lancia un "sì, arrivo" frettoloso – e poi offre un pugno a Genn. "Ci si vede in giro, allora".  
Genn sente le labbra stiracchiarsi in un sorriso e fa scontrare il suo pungo con il suo. "Sì, ci si vede". Poi lo guarda andarsene. Prima che salga in macchina però gli urla: "Genn!".  
Alessio si gira e lo guarda. "Mi chiamo Genn", dice un po' più a bassa voce perché s'è girata anche altra gente, tra cui il ragazzo di prima. Però pare ne sia valsa la pena perché Alessio gli regala un sorriso larghissimo, con gli occhi che si stringono e due fossette da ragazzino. Lo saluta con la mano e poi è andato ed è davvero ora che vada anche lui.  
Passa tutta la notte con No Diggity nella testa, pensa e ripensa al pattern creato da Alessio – Alex – e alle loro voci insieme, alternate e poi di nuovo insieme, in controcanto o meno. Non chiude occhio e sorride così tanto che la mattina ha le guance doloranti.

*

Ogni giorno dal Lunedì successivo Genn non manca all'appuntamento con i suoi amici dopo scuola, sperando di sentirsi dire che arriveranno altre persone, ma nessuno si fa vivo, tantomeno Alessio. Si è quasi convinto a chiedere a Marco il suo numero di cellulare – ha il discorso pronto, l'ha riprovato nella sua testa questa mattina davanti allo specchio, assicurandosi di raggiungere il giusto livello di noncuranza – però quando se lo ritrova davanti dalla sua bocca non esce nulla. Sono passate ormai due settimane e non lo ha cercato in alcun modo. Avrà solo voluto essere gentile, e lui aveva dato troppo peso alla cosa. S'incupisce e si sente dire che non ha una bella cera – come se ce l'avesse di solito – e non deve nemmeno accampare una scusa per tornare a casa. Finge spossatezza, borbotta un saluto e se ne torna a casa dai compiti di matematica.  
Quando entra urla un "ciao", ma nessuno risponde. Meglio così. Può farsi una cioccolata e portarsi la tazza di sopra senza che sua madre gli gridi contro perché sporca la scrivania. In cameretta trova il cane che dorme sul letto bagnato da una chiazza di sole, accanto ci sono le chitarre classica ed elettrica, pile di CD e qualche vecchia musicassetta a cui è affezionato perché gli ricorda di quand'era piccolo e le rubava alle sorelle grandi. Raccoglie lo zaino da terra, pesca il libro e il quaderno di matematica all'interno per poi lanciarsi sulla scrivania. Il cane si sveglia per il rumore – "scusa, non volevo" – si stiracchia, poi scende dal letto e va a curiosare ai suoi piedi mentre Gennaro sceglie un CD. Scende di sotto a controllare il latte sul fuoco con la voce di Kurt Cobain in Serve The Servants e dopo essersi incantato a guardare il giardinetto di casa fuori dalla portafinestra della cucina si rassegna a darsi da fare e tenta di risolvere gli esercizi alla bell'è meglio.  
La serata vola via tra scarabocchi e pezzi di canzoni sul quaderno e sui margini del libro, la cena e una partita a Mario Kart con Imma e Amelia e Gennaro non nota il telefono che si agita e si illumina sulle coperte. Lo prende in mano che è quasi mezzanotte, quando finalmente si decide a chiudere le mille pagine di YouTube che aveva aperto – ha appena scoperto un cantante assurdo, James Blake e ne è ossessionato. Qualche amico gli ha scritto per sapere se sta meglio, ci sono un paio di notifiche da Facebook – qualcuno avrà bisogno di copiare i compiti domani mattina, normale amministrazione – e poi c'è un messaggio da un numero sconosciuto.

ciao sono Alex (:  
mi sono fatto dare il tuo numero spero non sia un problema

Genn non riesce a credere alla sua fortuna. 

ciao  
no figurati nessun problema

Non si aspetta una risposta, non dovrebbe proprio. E' tardi, dorme di sicuro, e domani non vorrà avere occhiaie da cadavere come le sue. Quindi mette il cellulare a caricare sul comodino e si mette a letto, si copre bene con il piumone e lascia che il cane si acciambelli sopra i suoi piedi.  
Sente gli occhi cominciare a farsi pesante e pensa finalmente di poter avere le sue sei ore di sonno. E il cellulare vibra di nuovo. Inspira forte dal naso per calmarsi. 

volevo sapere se ti andava ancora di trovarci e suonare

Gennaro si chiede se sia così che si sentiva Amelia quando aveva quindici anni e un cellulare rosso della Samsung – lo ricorda ancora bene, aveva una rosa incisa sul guscio e lui la implorava fino a sfinirla per poter giocare a Snake – e rimaneva ore a decidere cosa rispondere a quel ragazzo carino in classe con lei. E se ne stavano sul suo letto a discutere, lei e le sue amiche e anche Imma, con l'ultimo CD dei Backstreet Boys nello stereo e Gennaro seduto sullo scendiletto con il suo Action Man che ogni dieci minuti fermava il gioco per ascoltarle incantato.  
Amelia poi se ne accorgeva e lo raccoglieva dal pavimento e se lo teneva in braccio, la sua schiena contro il petto, e gli chiedeva consiglio. Le sue amiche lo guardavano con tenerezza mentre lui stava in silenzio, perplesso. La questione si concludeva con la frase di rito "beato te che non avrai di questi problemi" pronunciata a turno da una delle ragazze e poi se lo tenevano lì e magari decidevano anche di portarlo a fare merenda nel loro bar preferito del centro.  
Avrebbe dovuto ascoltare con attenzione; se l'avesse fatto ora non starebbe fissando il cellulare tenuto in alto con le braccia tese che cominciano a fare male e nessuna idea di come rispondere per non sembrare il disperato che è che ha aspettato settimane per tutto questo. Forse potrebbe andare a svegliare Amelia e chiederle come ci si comporta, però è tardi e lui dovrebbe star dormendo da ore ed è un miracolo che sua madre non sia venuto a controllare per chiedergli di eventuali interrogazioni.

sì sarebbe figo

Alessio risponde subito e Genn era perso nella sua testa; quando sente il telefono vibrare molla la presa e gli cade sul naso e quando si mette a sedere di scatto e impreca a denti stretti sveglia anche il cane.

okay (: 

 

*  
Cantina di Alessio, prima sera che Genn la vede.  
Discutono di John Mayer, e Alex decide che può fargliela vedere. Ti va se ci vediamo da me oggi?  
Ain't no sunshine

Alex lo guarda genuinamente intrigato e curioso, un mezzo sorriso d'incoraggiamento sulle labbra, vuole sapere cosa Gennaro fa fatica a chiedergli. Facciamo un gruppo insieme.  
Solo noi due?  
Solo noi due.  
Ci sto.

*

Gennaro sente l'equilibrio abbandonarlo e la gamba destra sprofondare nella pozza appena sotto il tronco su cui stava camminando. Alex poco più dietro si affretta trascinando foglie secche con sé e afferra di fretta il suo braccio sinistro, prima che faccia altri danni. Si gira appena per guardarlo oltre la sua spalla, e può vedere gli occhi un po' preoccupati, ma sta sorridendo.  
"Devi stare attento, se no poi tua madre chi la sente?".  
Genn scuote la testa, stende di nuovo le braccia e sente Alex mollare la presa e ricomincia la sua camminata – cerca di trattenere un brivido, ma la sua gamba ora è zuppa e tutta ricoperta di fango fino al ginocchio e il vento freddo non lo aiuta.  
"Ma se mia madre ti adora".  
Alex sospira, tenendo bene d'occhio che Genn non scivoli di nuovo con le mani pronte ad afferrarlo.  
"Se ti riporto a casa così mi sa che non mi adorerà più".  
L'idea ovviamente non era stata sua, Alex avrebbe preferito passare un Sabato pomeriggio tranquillo a casa, al caldo a continuare la maratona di Lost che stava facendo con i suoi fratelli e Gennaro, ma ovviamente lui non era dello stesso avviso. "Andiamo nel bosco" gli aveva detto quand'era ancora sulla soglia.  
"Ma come nel bosco? Sarà tutto pieno di fango, ieri è venuto giù il mondo". Mentre lui aveva cominciato a togliersi la sciarpa, Gennaro si era già messo la sua, con il berretto ben sistemato quasi a coprirgli anche gli occhi e la giacca già chiusa per bene. "Sì, ma il profumo del bosco dopo la pioggia è più buono". E basta, l'aveva spinto in avanti e chiuso la porta.  
"Allora?". Si era avviato e lo guardava curioso, con la testa inclinata da un lato. "Ci sei?".  
Alex si era rassegnato, ma perlomeno aveva ribattuto: "Guarda che le All Stars si riempiono subito d'acqua".  
E si erano avviati a piedi verso il boschetto dietro la città.  
Gennaro è luminoso. Respira a pieni polmoni e cammina con la testa rivolta verso l'alto, vero le fronde degli alberi che nascondo il grigio opprimente del cielo, che tagliano la luce plumbea, verso gli uccelli che su muovono in stormi e volano via lontano; sorride come un bimbo al parco giochi sull'altalena mentre tenta di non cascare nelle enormi pozzanghere e usa i tronchi caduti dopo la violenta tempesta del giorno precendente come ponti per guadarle. Salta di qua e di là urlando "sbrigati, Alè, dai!" e "guarda che bello qua!", "oh, ma lo senti che buono il profumo?".  
E Alex tenta di farlo contento, ma più Genn gli sorride e più si sente trascinare giù dal senso di colpa. Non vuole che smetta di sorridere per colpa sua, ma deve dirglielo e quando nei libri o nelle serie televisive qualche personaggio se ne esce con il famoso "adesso o mai più" probabilmente si sente come Alessio in questo momento.  
Gennaro ha quasi finito di attraversare il tronco quando Alex prende un respiro profondo e poi come se fosse una parola sola dice: "Mi dispiace".  
Genn quasi cade e Alex si butta in avanti, ma salta giù dal tronco sul terreno stabile e sta bene. Però si girà ed è sbiancato, nemmeno le guance sembrano essere più rosa per il freddo; lo sguardo duro e accusatorio.  
Alex sente ancora più freddo tutt'a un tratto.  
"Per cosa?" gli chiede, calmo. "Cos'hai fatto?".  
Era già durata troppo.  
"La prima volta-- La prima volta che abbiamo parlato, no? Ti ho trattato male. Mi dispiace".  
Gennaro lo guarda bene, tutto irrigidito in mezzo al tronco che non riesce nemmeno a guardarlo e che mi vieni a chiedere scusa per una scemenza simile ma Alè ma come stai messo.  
"Ma cosa stai dicendo? Guarda che sono stato io il primo a fare lo stronzo".  
Alessio fa segno di no tutto deciso, gli occhi che sembrano quasi neri nel loro sconforto.  
"Io pensavo-- Pensavo di essere il tipo di persona che non si ferma alle apparenza. Però non è così e ho pensato 'oh, ma guarda questo quanto se la tira' e-- mi spiace" e gli mostra un sorriso tristissimo. "Mi dispiace davvero. Non te lo meritavi".  
Gennaro lascia che le sue parole si assestino per bene nella sua mente, che gli entrino nel cervello e s'intrufolino nelle ossa e lo percorranno tutto. Sente un brivido e poi si sente un po' accaldato all'improvviso, di un caldo piacevole. Sembra tanto tenerezza.  
"Anche se-- Be', dai, almeno un po' te la tiri per davvero". Genn scoppia a ridere fortissimo, fino a farsi riempire gli occhi di lacrime e dover tenersi la pancia che fa male, tutto piegato  
"Ma com'è che sei vero? Eh?". Quando riesce a mettersi diritto e a calmarsi un po' - ancora qualche risata che lo coglie di sorpresa – sorride tanto da sentire il labbro spaccarsi e probabilmente imbacuccato com'è e con questo sorriso esagerato sembra anche pazzo; risale sul tronco, raggiungendolo piano piano. Alex senza nemmeno pensarci allunga le mani nella sua direzione e appena è abbastanza vicino lo prende per i gomiti, tenendolo ben saldo.  
"Non ti è bastato cadere una volta? Vuoi finire il lavoro?". Alex indica la sua gamba fradicia con un cenno della testa.  
"Sta' zitto e ascoltami" lo zittisce Genn. "Sei la persona più buona che io conosca, Alè. Non devi scusarti, soprattutto mai con me e per queste stronzate. Ti farai rovinare così" e il tono sembra un po' quello di sua madre che gli fa la predica perché non si decide a cominciare i compiti. "Tutti approfitteranno di te".  
Alex lo guarda di sottecchi con i suoi occhi da cerbiatto e con un sorriso furbo gli dice: "Puoi difendermi tu, Butch. Sono la tua Lois Lane" e poi ride quando vede l'occhiataccia di Gennaro.  
Poi Alex non sente più nulla sotto i piedi e "cazzo, Gè!" urla; poi solo un gran rumore d'acqua e la risata di Gennaro che risuona per tutta la radura e di nuovo le sue grida, perché spingendo Alessio ha perso a sua volta l'equilibrio e di nuovo una gamba è finita a mollo.  
Il silenzio si ripristina nel bosco e Genn e Alex si guardano fissi negli occhi per qualche momento prima di ricominciare a ridere come matti e uscire dall'acqua per proseguire la loro passeggiata tra spintoni, rincorse e altre acrobazie tra gli alberi.  
Alessio è sicuro di non essersi mai sentito più leggero in vita sua; Gennaro vorrebbe passare la vita a ripetere questa giornata e a sentirsi esattamente come si sente adesso.

"'Cause I can't be your Superman"

*

Fa caldo, il motorino sfreccia su per le salite e per le vie strette lastricate, il rimbombo del motore si fa spazio in mezzo alla vivacità della città del pomeriggio e il lieve fruscio degli alberi colti di sorpresa dal vento.

*

Rimane chiuso in camera per tutta la sera, a fare i conti con la sua realizzazione, suo malgrado. Non ha affatto appetito e non riesce nemmeno a trovare una canzone adatta per la situazione in cui è o che vada d'accordo con quello che sta provando – una che sia una, porca miseria. Non gli è mai successo prima d'ora; si sente completamente destabilizzato, come se qualcuno avesse preso il pianeta, l'avesse scrollato con forza e l'avesse messo sottosopra, lasciando tutti nel caos.  
Quindi rimane rannicchiato sul letto rivolto verso la finestra. Vede la luna piena e qualche stella che lentamente si abbassano nel corso della notte, vede il cielo tingersi di bellissimi rosa e arancione e il sole fare capolino tra i tetti delle case e dargli fastidio con la sua luce e niente, non ha ancora trovato spiegazione o soluzione a questo disastro. Resta lì, fermo. Magari se sta zitto, se non si fa notare, questa sciocca realizzazione se ne andrà, lo lascerà stare, passerà oltre verso qualcuno che davvero può permettersi di innamorarsi del suo migliore amico.  
Toglie il cuscino da sotto la testa e se lo preme sulla faccia e esausto dopo la notte tormentata si addormenta così. 

"Gennaro? Oh, Gennà? Sveglia, sono le quattro del pomeriggio!"  
Dopo le urla arrivano i peluches addosso e forse anche una ciabatta, ma non sa dirlo con certezza. "Amelia, va' via" dice alla sorella. Il cane salta sul letto e atterra sulla sua pancia – "ahia, cazzo" – e poi sua sorella deve averlo mandato via perché non sente più il suo peso che gli impedisce di respirare. Quando riemerge dal disastro di coperte e pupazzi vede Amelia con il cane in braccio che tenta di divincolarsi per finire di salutare Gennaro e Imma che fa capolino dalla porta semichiusa.  
"Ma cos'hai? Stai male?".  
"Mmh". Uno strattone alle coperte, poi un altro. Genn ne stringe forte i lembi con le mani, ma Imma deve essere venuta in soccorso di Amelia perché la sente dire "tira!" sotto sforzo e alla fine sente solo freddo ed esposizione e il cane che gli lecca la faccia. "Ma che palle, andate via!" dice, la voce impastata di sonno e gli occhi che ancora non mettono a fuoco.  
"Piantala di lagnarti! Mamma è uscita, ci ha detto di tirarti giù dal letto" dice Amelia; Imma dietro di lei spalanca persiane e finestre, mette all'aria le coperte e il cuscino.  
Gennaro si appallottola sempre di più, nella sua testa mille voci urlano e non gli danno tregua. Vorrebbe rimanere da solo, al buio e al silenzio e dormire e dimenticarsi tutto questo disastro una volta sveglio, e anzi trovare una vita perfetta con ogni cosa al suo posto.  
"Dai Genn, sono troppo vecchia per prenderti in braccio, mi si spezza la schiena--" Amelia gli toglie le braccia tutte attorcigliate attorno alla testa, tira e tira ancora e quando finalmente riesce a spostarle e vede cosa c'è sotto molla la presa tutto d'un tratto e quelle ricadono, tornando a nascondere il viso bagnato e il naso che cola di suo fratello.  
"Gennaro, cos'è successo?" chiede allarmata e si mette in ginocchio sul letto e comincia ad accarezzargli piano i capelli; a Gennaro a quel punto sembra di essere tornato bimbo e di essere appena rincasato da scuola dopo essere stato spintonato dai suoi compagni di classe, con le maestre che gli hanno detto di mandare giù il rospo e che sarà il primo di una lunga serie perché la vita è fatta di rospi da mandare giù. Amelia lo vedeva con le sue guance tutte sporche e le ginocchia sbucciate e gli occhi pieni di lacrime che si sforzava di non farsi scappare perché a sua madre non piacevano i piagnistei; ma lei lo prendeva con sé e lo coccolava, gli puliva le ginocchia con l'acqua ossigenata e lo faceva sedere sulle sue gambe incrociate mentre giocava ad Alex Kidd sulla console Sega in camera sua.  
E allora ecco che scoppia a piangere, con i singhiozzi così violenti da bloccargli il respiro e le lacrime che sono così tante da appannargli completamente la vista. "Ho fatto un casino, ho fatto un casino" e anche Imma si fa più vicina e, sedendosi ai piedi del letto, si scambia uno sguardo preoccupato con la sorella maggiore. "Non capiamo, Genn. Cos'è successo?" chiede, facendole l'eco.  
Gennaro scuote la testa e serra le labbra, come per frenare un attacco improvviso di nausea o un segreto che ha bisogno di togliersi da dentro. Ma non può, proprio non può farlo. Cerca di nascondere il viso nel materasso, via dalle sue sorelle, via da quello che prova.  
"Gennaro, così ci spaventiamo" supplica Amelia.  
"Io-- io--" e di nuovo singhiozzi a vuoto, le mani calde di sua sorella che gli puliscono il viso e gli tolgono la frangia sudata dalla fronte. "Shh, calmo, stai calmo, ci siamo qui noi, si risolve tutto".  
"Non può essere successo a me. Io non sono costante in niente, odio che la gente mi tocchi e mi sfiori anche per sbaglio e a malapena m'importa di me stesso e non so gestire i pochi impegni che ho, come faccio? Non può essere successo a me, non può!".  
Amelia lo attira a sé e tenta di farlo mettere a sedere, "tirati un po' su, così non respiri", ma lui non l'ascolta e continua a parlare a raffica, perché si è tenuto tutto dentro fino ad ora e non ce la fa, è stanco e non ce la fa più. "Però l'unica cosa che riesco a pensare è perché non gli posso piacere io? Perché?!" urla.  
Sente gli sguardi delle sue sorelle su di sé, s'immagina le sopracciglia tutte corrucciate e le labbra in smorfie tristi. "Genn--" può praticamente sentire i loro occhi che s'incontrano e poi è Imma a parlare: "Genn, si tratta di una ragazza? Perché se è così di sicuro ci ripenserà o anche meglio ne troverai un'altra. Sei un musicista, spezzerai cuori a destra e a manca" tenta di consolarlo avvicinandosi e accarezzandogli la schiena.  
Ma lui non dice nulla, scuote la testa. Come può? Non è abbastanza che si sia innamorato quando ha sempre pensato all'amore come ad un'enorme allucinazione collettiva – sua madre lo guardava con disappunto ogni volta che ne parlava, dicendo che doveva tornare con i piedi per terra e vivere nel mondo reale invece di fingersi filosofo da quattro soldi – ma si è anche innamorato di un ragazzo, un ragazzo che è il suo migliore amico da due anni e perché perché perché, non voglio.  
"Non è da te piangere e disperarti così, Gennaro. Dovresti mettere su i Nirvana o Eminem e farci dannare perché tremano i muri tanto tieni alto il volume", ma il sorriso di Amelia è tirato e comincia ad avere gli occhi lucidi persino lei. Come ha fatto a non accorgersi del peso che suo fratello si portava dietro? Questo cocciuto e orgoglioso essere che è suo fratello di cui va matta fin da quando l'ha visto la prima volta in ospedale e di cui si è sempre presa cura, di cui non potrebbe fare a meno, ma che ha trascurato, l'ha evidentemente deluso e lasciato a se stesso perché se gli fosse stata vicino non sarebbe lì a piangere tutte le sue lacrime, facendo no con la testa e rifuggendo le loro attenzioni.  
Amelia lo guarda scuotere la testa contro il materasso con gli occhi pesti e poi in un sussurro chiede: "Gennaro, è un ragazzo? Perché se è questo che ti preoccupa, non devi, per l'amor di Dio, non devi aver paura che sia un ragazzo, okay? Qualunque cosa sia, noi ti amiamo da morire lo stesso. Mi senti? Guardami, che se no mi sento male davvero", ed è sull'orlo delle lacrime proprio quando quelle di Gennaro si sono fermate. Finalmente la guarda e poi le si accoccola contro il petto, le si aggrappa alla maglietta, la stringe forte a sé. Amelia sospira forte e si rivolge a Imma; sa che il viso di sua sorella è come uno specchio, gli stessi occhi tristi sono i suoi, così come la sensazione di impotenza è la stessa per entrambe. "Va' a prendere qualcosa in pasticceria, ti va? Prendi la macchina, così fai prima" dice piano e Imma in un attimo è fuori dalla porta, non prima di aver lasciato un'ultima carezza a Genn sussurandogli un "torno subito".  
"Non voglio sapere chi è" prova a dire Amelia dopo qualche attimo di tranquillità. "Ma almeno dimmi cosa ti ha fatto per ridurti così".  
Passano ancora alcuni momenti di silenzio. Amelia non sa dire quanto, fissa tutto il tempo il muro bianco di fronte, le dita tra i capelli di Gennaro. Semplicemente aspetta, senza alcuna fretta, ascoltando il suo respiro che ora è calmo. Quando poi parla quello che sente è un sussurro nasale intriso di esitazione e di così tanta tristezza che Amelia si chiede davvero se sia normale e che non ricorda di aver mai provato nei suoi diciassette anni.  
"Non so, io-- Ogni volta che ride e quando siamo insieme mi fa sentire leggero, niente mi può toccare. Come se fossi vivo per la prima volta e come se contassi qualcosa". Tira su col naso e poi continua. "Certe volte vorrei che mi stesse lontano, perché non può essere normale, no? Volere qualcuno così tanto. Poi quando non c'è come fai? Non si può dipendere dagli altri".  
Poi alza la testa e la guarda e i suoi occhioni sono tutti rossi e sgranati e così spaventati che il primo istinto di Amelia sarebbe quello di evitarli.  
"Sono sempre confuso. E poi fa queste battute così brutte e squallide e comunque mi piacciono e rido sempre e non perché fanno ridere, ma perché sembra così felice quando le dice. E io cosa posso farci?Non riesco a smettere, non riesco a farlo andare via, Amelia. Non riesco e sono confuso" e sembra una supplica e Amelia lo stringe più forte, perché cos'altro può fare? I primi amori sono così intensi e le delusioni ancora di più e sembra che tutto ti cada addosso e non c'è davvero soluzione all'adolescenza.  
"Sì, l'amore tende a confonderti le idee".  
"L'amore fa schifo e non lo voglio".  
Prende un bel respiro profondo.  
"Okay, ascoltami. Lo so che adesso tutto questo ti sembra la fine del mondo e l'amore fa schifo, e sai cosa? Hai anche un po' ragione. E sarà così anche domani mattina e temo ti sentirai in questo modo per un po'. Ma ti sveglierai comunque. Farai comunque le tue cose e andrai a scuola e penserai alla tua musica e convivrai per un po' con questa situazione. Poi un giorno ti accorgerai che è tutto passato. Vedrai qualcosa che ti farà pensare a questo ragazzo o sentirai una canzone che ti ricorderà di lui e sarai lì a pensare "toh, me n'ero scordato" e capirai di essere andato oltre. E starai bene. Sentito?". Gli da un colpetto per farlo rispondere come faceva quand'era uno scricciolo di sei anni e si nascondeva nell'armadio antico ereditato dalla nonna materna e sistemato in fondo al corridoio. Genn annuisce una volta sola, lentamente. Amelia poggia il mento sulla sua testa.  
"Ora Imma prende tutti i dolci e il gelato che può e mentre l'aspettiamo mettiamo un bel CD di Alanis Morrissette o PJ Harvey, piangiamo un altro po' e balliamo per la stanza e spaventiamo per bene quella vecchia decrepita della vicina impicciona che spia sempre dalla finestra, che ne dici?". Allunga il braccio sul comodino per prendere la scatola di fazzoletti e gliela passa. Gennaro sussurra un "grazie" e si tampona gli occhi, soffia il naso e poi la guarda sperduto; il cuore di Amelia perde un pezzo.  
Gli stringe le guance con le mani e gli dà un bacio sulla fronte. "Prepariamo anche la pizza dolce, sì? Con gli Smarties e la Nutella e le codette di zucchero tutte colorate, tanto mamma e papà non tornano per cena. E poi guardiamo qualcosa di stupido e per stasera dimentichiamo tutto quanto, promesso". E Gennaro ci vuole tanto credere e le sue sorelle sono delle sante e non potrà mai ringraziarle a sufficienza e finalmente si alza e tenta di sorridere ad Amelia. Le dà un bacio sulla guancia e si gira verso il mobile ai piedi del letto dove sono impilati tutti i suoi CD.  
Il mondo gira lo stesso e il mattino arriva democraticamente per tutti. Il mondo continua a girare che lui sia innamorato senza speranza o meno.

La sera quando i loro genitori rincasano li trovano tutti e tre sul divano. Un film scorre sulla televisione a volume basso, dei contenitori enormi di gelato e dei piatti sporchi abbandonati sul tavolino di vetro, il cane che annusa in piedi su due zampe, in cerca di qualche briciola. Imma si sta addormentando, la testa le ricade in avanti dondolando; Amelia dorme e domani avrà un torcicollo non da poco vista la brutta posizione della testa tutta piegata sullo schienale del divano. Gennaro è raggomitolato tra le sue sorelle, sotto una coperta di pile che divide con Imma e la testa su un cuscino appoggiato sul grembo di Amelia.  
Il padre convince la moglie a lasciar perdere il disastro che hanno combinato nel salone; ne parleranno il giorno dopo. Spegne la televisione, copre tutti quanti per bene e mette un cuscino sotto le teste delle figlie per farle stare più comode e poi entrambi salgono in camera. 

 

*

Mentre provano Genn pensa a come possono sembrare dall'esterno, loro due. Con il cielo cobalto di fuori e la camera al buio, il silenzio se non per la loro musica, i lampioni in strada che ad uno ad uno si accendono di una luce arancione, gli sembra di essere su un ring per un incontro di boxe, e effettivamente forse l'amore funziona allo stesso modo. Uno contro uno, una danza continua e circolare tra i confini tracciati dalle corde, uno scrutarsi con attenzione a vicenda, uno studio estenuante di ogni minuscolo movimento perché può essere il segnale di un colpo che sta per giungere.  
Una silenziosa conversazione a cui Gennaro prima non faceva caso e che pensava fosse uno di quei cliché dei libri per adolescenti, ma si dicono così tante cose senza usare le parole.  
Non hanno bisogno di niente se non di loro stessi, di stare insieme. Gennaro però vuole di più e non può averlo, ma si ritrova comunque ad abbassare la guardia. Il problema è che nel pugilato, quando si abbassa la guardia arriva il colpo, perché scoprendoti inviti l'avversario a mostrarti quanto forte può colpirti.  
Qualsiasi cosa faccia Alex, lo ridurrà in briciole e lui non opporrebbe resistenza e si lascerebbe cadere contro il tappetino. Non potrà mai vincere contro di lui.  
L'amore è un incontro di boxe e lui non è mai stato portato per gli sport. 

E' di sotto e ha appena preso due bottigliette di Cocacola dal frigorifero e sua sorella sta scendendo le scale. Sta per mettersi le scarpe quando lo nota, fa due passi indietro e entra in cucina.  
"Esci?" le chiede Genn.  
"Mmh". Quando si gira a guardarla, Amelia è persa nei suoi pensieri, gli occhi persi nel vuoto.  
"Tutto okay?".  
Scuote la testa e torna a concentrarsi su di lui, sorridendo appena. "Sì, certo-- Però volevo chiederti una cosa", esita, lo guarda insicura. Vuole parlare della sua scenata di ieri, è ovvio. Gennaro appoggia le bottiglie sul piano della cucina, si mette le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans e si prepara a ricevere il colpo.  
"Genn, Alessio lo sa?". Cazzo, questa non l'aveva prevista per niente.  
"Perché secondo me dovresti dirglielo" dice sicura. Gennaro non dice niente e evita il suo sguardo. "Gennaro, lui non-- A lui andrebbe bene, non puoi seriamente pensare il contrario. Non puoi davvero considerarlo così".  
"No, lo so, ma--".  
"No, Genn, niente ma. Prenditi il tuo tempo, tutto quello che ti serve, ma diglielo. Lui ti adora, ti guarda come se fossi fatto d'oro e non è il genere di persona che penserebbe diversamente di te per una cosa così", e Gennaro lo sa, certo che lo sa, Alex è un pezzo di pane, non potrebbe mai dubitare di lui, ma non è questo il punto.  
Amelia però non ha finito. "Però devi dirglielo soprattutto perché merita la verità. Se glielo tieni nascosto, lo ferisci e basta" e allunga una mano per accarezzargli i capelli.  
Ma se gli dico la verità ferisco entrambi e di una ferita peggiore. Però annuisce contro la sua mano e con un sussurro le promette: "Lo farò".  
Amelia gli sorride fiera e lo lascia con un bacio sulla fronte, poi corre via in una nuvola di profumo e tacchi alti. Gennaro riprende le bottiglie e sale di sopra con passo strascicato.

 

*

Pare ci sia una serata in discoteca, una festa dell'istituto di Alessio a cui si imbucherà chiunque, anche gente che il liceo non lo vede da più o meno vent'anni e quegli idioti che passano sotto le scuole con le loro macchine truccate, gli occhiali da sole che ci sia bel tempo o meno, il volume della radio a mille che passa canzoni improponibili. Non è proprio il suo genere di ambiente o situazione, ma Alex gli chiede di andarci da una settimana. Ci va con un bel po' di amici e lo vuole con sé e Gennaro non sa perché ci tiene così tanto. Forse lui e le sue chitarre non gli bastano più.  
"Ci vanno tutti", Alex aveva insistito per l'ennesima volta il Venerdì pomeriggio. "Non ti lascio a casa da solo. Dai, vieni" gli aveva detto, appoggiandogli la mano sulla spalla e sorridendogli incoraggiante.  
Sorridimi sempre così e farò qualunque cosa, ma in realtà avrebbe voluto dirgli "puoi non andare a questa stupida festa, puoi rimanere a casa con me e non sarò solo".  
"Va be', posso venire e stare per qualche ora" è quello che finisce per rispondere con aria sofferente, ma il sorriso che riceve in cambio ne vale la pena.  
E adesso è da solo mentre Alex balla con Eleonora nel centro esatto della pista – ne aveva approfittato per farli conoscere e Gennaro avrebbe dovuto prevederlo dallo sguardo con cui gli aveva chiesto più volte di venire, accampando scuse che per lui non significavano niente. Era molto carina, ma quello lo sapeva già. Aveva un bel sorriso e gli occhi dolci e Alex le teneva stretta la mano quando li ha presentati, preoccupandosi che qualcuno già brillo non la spingesse o le finisse addosso e sistemandole le ciocche di capelli dietro alle orecchie quando le davano fastidio. Sembrava un Alessio tutto nuovo.  
Ecco, questo è Alex innamorato. Osservalo bene e scordatelo subito, perché non lo avrai mai così com'è adesso.  
A Genn viene male a guardare la calca di persone che saltano e si muovono senza nemmeno provare a seguire il ritmo e li odia tutti quanti e odia le discoteche. In qualche film possono anche sembrare questi posti magici, dove ci si scopre innamorati o i cuori vengono spezzati e calpestati sul dancefloor e i nuovi James Dean si abbandonano all'alcool di un bicchiere di qualche liquore figo dopo l'altro. Nella vita reale le discoteche fanno schifo, solo solo piene di gente che vomita e non sa ballare e la musica è quasi sempre orrenda.  
Perché è voluto venire? Vaffanculo, che idea di merda.  
A quest'ora potrebbe essere in riva al mare a lanciare sassi in acqua, a cantare da solo a squarciagola 99 problems, a girovagare per le strade deserte pensando che la luce dei lampioni che si perde nel nero della notte sia proprio una bell'immagine.  
Però è seduto su un divanetto e rifugge gli sguardi un po' invadenti di una ragazza seduta qualche posto più un là, con un abito fucsia e i tacchi un po' troppo alti. Si guarda intorno, cerca vie di fuga e poi tra la gente esaltata che salta con le braccia al cielo – dannati loro – e che si calmano quando il drop sfoca in una strofa più tranquilla, vede Alex avvinghiato alla sua ragazza. Si stanno baciando; Alex divora le labbra di Eleonora come se volesse toglierle il rossetto che a inizio serata era perfettamente disegnato e lei gli stringe il viso come se fosse l'unica cosa certa nella sua vita.  
Sembrano in una loro bolla privata e personalissima, come se il resto del mondo e il casino del locale non li scalfisse minimamente. Genn li fotograferebbe, sistemerebbe un po' le colorazioni per oscurare tutto ciò che c'è intorno e far risaltare solo loro, con le luci colorate a intermittenza a fargli da cornice e se li appenderebbe in camera da letto. Sono belli, belli in modo assurdo e romantici, ma per come la rabbia gli sta montando dentro se Genn avesse una fotografia di loro spaccherebbe la macchina fotografica e brucerebbe la foto da vero sovversivo quale non è.  
Li sta fissando e se fosse qualcun altro si sarebbe già preso un bel pugno in faccia – una bel livido viola da intonare alle occhiaie – però quando Alex riemerge dal bacio ricambia lo sguardo, un po' curioso e già preoccupato perché Genn è lì tutto solo ed è palese che stia odiando il mondo in quel momento e – oh, Alex. Lo vede sussurrare qualcosa a Eleonora che sorride e annuisce, appoggia la testa nell'incavo del collo di Alex, ma lui continua a guardare Genn che nemmeno si è accorto che la musica è cambiata.  
"I don't know where to start"  
Si guardano da lontano. Genn sente la ragazza in rosa avvicinarsi – "ma lo sai che sei proprio carino?" - e Alex ondeggia con Eleonora in mezzo a mille altre coppie. E sono ancora occhi negli occhi.  
"It's good to be in love, it really does suit you just like everything"  
Genn sente le dita della ragazza accanto a lui che gli sfiorano la guancia, il suo respiro sa di alcool e si fa più vicino, il profumo spruzzato sui polsi più intenso.  
"You're so beautiful, I'm black and blue all over"  
Alex stringe Eleonora un po' più forte e lei ricambia rafforzando la stretta sulle sue spalle.  
Chiude gli occhi e appoggia la guancia contro i capelli dei lei, respira il profumo di shampoo alla camomilla per bambini che le piace tanto. Niente da fare, gli occhi azzurri di Genn lo seguono anche dentro le palpebre.  
"I feel so powerless"  
Genn ha ormai la ragazza quasi in braccio, le sue labbra sul collo con i capelli lunghi e scuri che gli fanno il solletico. Non può buttarla a terra, ma non la vuole di certo addosso. Vorrebbe essere a casa, nel vano della sua benedetta finestra con la chitarra a suonare questa canzone che sa di conoscere anche se non si ricorda il titolo. Più di tutto vuole che Alex ricominci a guardarlo e ancora più di questo vuole sapere perché sente di avere bisogno che Alex lo guardi di nuovo.  
"I've got to stop it somehow"  
Gli gira la testa ora – che cavolo, quanto profumo si è messa questa? - e sembra che la discoteca galleggi e si muova seguendo il ritmo di onde che esistono solo nella sua testa. Deve uscire da questa bocca dell'inferno. "Scusa" bofonchia alla ragazza, cercando di alzarsi in piedi senza che si faccia male e lasciando che si sdrai e si metta comoda sul divanetto invece di usare lui come tale.  
"How is it happening that he feels it without me?"  
E' in piedi e Alex non lo vede e allora che senso ha?, di nuovo si chiede perché è venuto e perché il suo cervello formuli certi pensieri e gli serve decisamente un po' d'aria fresca.  
Comincia a spingere chiunque gli capiti di fronte per raggiungere l'uscita – ha raggiunto il suo limite di sopportazione delle persone per il prossimo mese, grazie tante. A casa ha un cane che lo aspetta e lo capisce e con cui magari può anche piangere un po' perché non ci sta più capendo un cazzo di niente.  
"I'm happy you're in love"  
Quando finalmente raggiunge l'uscita – il buttafuori lo guarda in modo strano, come se non si sentisse già totalmente fuori posto, e c'è un sacco di gente che fuma e gli verrebbe davvero da gridare vi mando il conto della chemio ma poi il pugno se lo beccherebbe davvero – si ricorda dove ha sentito quella canzone.  
Era una vecchissima pubblicità del cornetto Algida, porca miseria. Alex le ha trovate tutte su YouTube e le stava guardando giusto qualche giorno prima senza motivo se non "mi ricordano di quando ero piccolo e mio fratello mi portava in giro con i suoi amici perché non poteva lasciarmi a casa da solo". Ma Alex ora è dentro che in perfetto stile pubblicità romantica del cornetto o del Bacio Perugina per San Valentino balla un lento con la sua ragazza e Genn lì non c'entra nulla, è invisibile, chiuso nel suo mondo incompreso e insonorizzato.  
"-- 'cause every colour goes where you do"  
Si lascia cadere sul marciapiede poco più in là, con le mani tra i capelli e gli occhi fissi sulle sue scarpe che però vedono solo Alessio, Alessio che accarezza il viso di Eleonora, Alessio che bacia Eleonora, Alessio che la attira a sé per ballare più vicini.  
Poi c'è un altro paio di scarpe nel suo campo visivo.  
"Senti, ne vuoi?".  
Gennaro sbircia di sottecchi per vedere chi diavolo è che può avere il coraggio di mettersi degli stivaletti di pelle così osceni e quando alza la testa per vederne la faccia nella sua mente si dice ovviamente.  
Giacca di pelle, jeans a sigaretta, accendino in una mano e quella che sembra una canna tra due dita dell'altra, capelli a spazzola e un sorriso strafottente.  
"Ma chi sei, John Travolta in Grease?".  
Il suo sorriso si allarga. "Tu puoi essere Sandy, allora. Ne vuoi sì o no?".  
Gennaro avvicina le ginocchia al petto, vi appoggia i gomiti e nasconde la faccia nelle mani. Ci mancava solo questa, adesso. "No, non fumo. E non so nemmeno chi sei, quindi vattene".  
Lo sente ridere, poi il rumore dei tacchi dei suoi stupidi stivali, un tonfo alla sua destra, la sua voce che dice: "Sei un po' nervoso, secondo me un tiro ti farebbe solo bene. Mi chiamo Davide, comunque".  
"No, grazie. Vattene" ripete Genn.  
"Guarda che mica ti uccide".  
"Penso che ti ucciderò io, se non mi lasci in pace".  
Davide scoppia a ridere e la sua risata è piena, musicale, rimane nelle orecchie. "Tra le tante cattive abitudini che ci sono al mondo ho scelto quella che probabilmente è la più innocua. Credo sia meglio tu segua il mio esempio e lasci perdere gli omicidi. Però con quel bel faccino d'angelo nessuno sospetterebbe di te".  
La cattiva abitudine di Gennaro è che è perso per qualcuno che in questo preciso istante si sta scordando di lui e non può farci niente perché ha anche finito le lacrime versandole tutte sulla maglietta di sua sorella. Un'altra che cosa può fargli? Lentamente toglie le mani dagli occhi e guarda da vicino questo Davide che sta ancora sorridendo mentre osserva le comitive di amici che scendono dai taxi e si dirigono verso l'entrata della discoteca oppure corrono nella direzione dei cespugli per vomitare. "Fammi provare, allora".  
Davide si gira e lo guarda dritto negli occhi, i suoi che sembra ridano anch'essi. Alza la mano che regge la canna: "Dici questa o vuoi provare ad uccidermi?".  
"La canna, prima che cambi idea". Gliela passa con una strana luce negli occhi, un'aria di sfida quasi e Gennaro sa che probabilmente si sentirà male perché non è abituato alle sigarette normali, figurarsi le canne. Però è orgoglioso e non vuole mai darla vinta a nessuno – tranne ad Alex, con lui non c'è scampo, non potrà mai vincere in niente contro Alex – quindi la prende tra le dita, la osserva un attimo e prende un tiro.  
All'inizio non sente niente, tranne il profumo dolciastro che ogni tanto viene dal bagno inutilizzabile in fondo al corridoio, a scuola. Lo dice anche a Davide, con tono scocciato. "Non sento niente".  
Davide ha ancora quello sguardo che a Gennaro fa venire voglia di prenderlo a sberle. "Prova di nuovo" gli dice, facendogli un cenno con la testa a mo' d'incoraggiamento. "Devi inspirare per bene e trattenere per un po'".  
Non dirmi cosa fare vorrebbe ribattere, però si ritrova di nuovo a guardare la canna, a farla ruotare tra le dita e a prendere un altro tiro. "Prova finché non senti l'effetto".  
Inspira profondamente, tiene il respiro e conta fino a cinque ed è strano già quando arriva al quattro, come se avesse bevuto tantissimo e mischiato un bel po' di drink e solo adesso avesse cominciato a smaltire l'alcool, con quella tipica sensazione di distacco dal mondo e dal proprio corpo.  
Quando lascia uscire tutto quanto sente bruciare tutto quanto, la gola fa male e il fumo la solletica e Gennaro tossisce forte con i polmoni che lo implorano di dargli un po' d'aria pulita. Sente la mano di Davide sul ginocchio, come per tenerlo saldo a terra e non farlo andare via con il fumo e i colpi di tosse – "calma, calma" gli dice.  
"Basta così o ne vuoi ancora?".  
Genn si riprende e tossicchiando un altro po' risponde "ancora" deciso. E Davide ha questo sguardo tra l'affascinato e il divertito, come se Gennaro fosse un esperimento, il giocattolo nuovo che non si sa bene come funzioni.  
Lascia tranquilli i polmoni ancora qualche istante e poi prende un altro tiro. E Gennaro fuma e tra qualche crisi di tosse ancora e questa leggerezza che lo pervade tutto dalla testa ai piedi ad un certo punto nemmeno si accorge di aver quasi finito la canna. Sente la testa staccata dal corpo, come se galleggiasse in mare aperto e avesse solo quella fuori dall'acqua. Vede tutto un po' sfocato, come se fosse una di quelle fotografie di sua madre e dei suoi zii da piccola, con tutti gli sfondi color seppia e rosa antico.  
Si gira verso Davide che lo sta ancora guardando e di nuovo sorride. Sembra lo Stregatto. "Te l'ho finita, scusa", ma Davide scuote la testa e si tira su facendo leva sui talloni, si pulisce i pantaloni.  
"Hai fatto più che bene. Eri tutto teso, ti serviva".  
Gennaro non ha voglia di alzarsi, non è sicuro di sapere dove abbia messo le gambe. Prende un altro tiro e si sdraia, così può guardarlo per bene stando comodo. "Io sono Gennaro. Non te l'avevo detto che sono Gennaro. Però Gennaro mi fa schifo, quindi devi chiamarmi Genn".  
"Va bene, Genn. E ti va una passeggiata?".  
Gennaro fa no con la testa, i capelli si spargono sul marciapiede, sente tanti sassolini sotto il cranio che gli danno fastidio. "Devo aspettare delle persone".  
"E dove sono?".  
"Dentro".  
"E tu perché non sei dentro con loro?".  
Gennaro ci pensa su un attimo. Fa male guardarli. "Perché mi fa schifo starci".  
"Allora puoi venire a fare una passeggiata. Oppure ti fa schifo anche passeggiare con me?", lo dice divertito e sorride sempre, questo Davide, e lo ha lasciato fumare la sua canna; è gentile, nonostante abbia delle scarpe orribili. Immagina di poter concedergli il resto della sua serata. Di nuovo fa segno di no e allora Davide gli allunga le braccia e Gennaro si fa mettere in piedi da lui, traballa un po', si sente ancora come fosse in mezzo al mare.  
"Però io vado a casa mia" dice petulante stropicciandosi gli occhi; niente da fare, è ancora tutto un po' rosa e confuso. Non gli dispiace, però, è tutto molto poetico.  
"Va bene, ti accompagno fino a lì".  
Si avviano insieme a piedi sul sottile marciapiede, una mano di Davide che gli sfiora la schiena per assicurarsi che non sbandi e vada a finire in mezzo alla strada, che non perda l'equilibrio.  
"Tu canti?" chiede all'improvviso, girandosi verso di lui; la mano è sempre lì.  
"Temo di non essere molto intonato" risponde serafico.  
Gennaro riflette un attimo con lo sguardo rivolto al cielo, i lampioni che lasciano cadere pozzanghere di luce, qualche stella che si ritaglia il suo posto nel buio. "Allora non sei un buon John Travolta". Davide ride forte buttando indietro la testa e fermandosi.  
"No, mi sa di no" e ancora ride e si passa una mano sugli occhi. "E tu sei una buona Sandy? Me la sai cantare una canzone?". Si appoggia alla ringhiera con i gomiti, incrocia le gambe e lo guarda in attesa. Genn lo guarda bene e cerca nella sua testa le parole della canzone. Amelia quand'era alle medie aveva interpretato Sandy nello spettacolo di fine anno e si erano sorbiti tutte le canzoni di Grease da Gennaio a Giugno, lo stereo sempre acceso nella sua cameretta e la sua voce che risuonava precisa e cristallina in tutta la casa.  
Se ci fosse Alex sarebbe così semplice. Lo aiuterebbe eseguendo i primi accordi con la sua chitarra così che gli torni in mente la melodia e poi tutto verrebbe da sé, come tutto con lui.  
"I've got chills, they're multiplying and I'm losing control--".  
Davide tiene il tempo picchiettando le dita sulla ringhiera, la testa che va su e giù con convinzione, lo sguardo interessato. Genn non ci fa caso, comincia a girare in tondo cantando a squarciagola senza pensare alle imprecisioni e agli errori di intonazione. "You better shape up, you better understand that my heart is set on you, nothing left for me to do--", prende un respiro profondo per riempire bene i polmoni e poi quasi grida. "You're the one that I want, honey! You're the one that I want, the one that I need, oh yes indeed" e Davide sta battendo le mani per lui e Gennaro fa un un inchino e gli viene da ridere. "Ho cantato malissimo" dice e non riesce a controllarsi, sta ridendo come un matto e non si preoccupa di quanto odi il suo sorriso, con le sue labbra troppo grosse e tutti i denti scoperti, le increspature della pelle intorno agli occhi. Ride e basta e pensa che Alex avrebbe riso con lui e ride ancora, con Davide che adesso lo tira per un braccio e lo trascina nella notte cantando forte anche lui e stonando tantissimo.  
Sarà una bella camminata.  
Forse fanno ancora in tempo ad andare a fare due tiri con i sassi in riva al mare e Davide non gli sembra il tipo da dire di no.

*

Davide è un tipo davvero strano. Gennaro ogni tanto si ferma a guardarlo e si chiede come avrebbe reagito il se stesso pre-Alessio davanti a lui. E' interessante quanto lo vorrebbe essere lui, non ha la minima intenzione di farsi influenzare dai pareri della gente, è completamente disinibito, sembra nulla lo spaventi. Sempre tranquillo, con questa faccia da schiaffi che Genn fotograferebbe in ogni minimo particolare per appendersi le foto su tutte le superfici libere di camera sua e guardarle prima di dormire.  
Davide gli insegna a fumare e a farsi canne e sigarette da solo e a non far scoprire nulla a sua madre. Lo convince a saltare un sacco di ore di lezione e a lasciare perdere il senso di colpa che gli attacca lo stomaco appena sgattaiola fuori da scuola. "Vivi un po', non succede niente, sai?".  
Ormai la sua vita è questa: suonare e cantare e venerare Alessio in tutto il suo essere, stare male quando non sono insieme; fingere di dimenticarsene quando Davide viene a prenderlo spuntando dal nulla sotto la sua finestra con la sua macchina.  
Passano un sacco di tempo insieme e Genn si sente preso sul serio, anche quando passano le ore a guardare il mare da una collina dietro la città, seduti sul cofano dell'auto, sigarette e due milkshake presi da McDonald's. Ogni secondo con lui desidera di potersene innamorare, ma non succede mai. Se succede è tutto talmente piccolo e imparagonabile a quello che sente crescere dentro per Alessio che nemmeno se ne accorge.  
Impara a convincerci, come ha detto Amelia. Convive con il desiderio – il desiderio di Alessio, il desiderio di non volerlo, il desiderio di volere Davide come probabilmente l'avrebbe voluto in un universo alternativo in cui lui e Alex non possono entrare in collisione - e convive con la consapevolezza che a questo non c'è soddisfazione. Convive con il dolore straziante che ne deriva, ma anche con il sapore dolce che hanno i momenti tutti per loro.  
E dopo un po' le fitte allo stomaco, il cuore che parte e il leggero tremore delle mani divengono familiari quanto gli occhi di Alessio che brillano quand'è contento e che si chiudono quando le loro voci si uniscono sul palco; come le sue dita che si muovono veloci e sicure sul manico della chitarra e che ogni tanto sente su di sé – le uniche che non rifugge – e i suoi mezzi sorrisi quando lo prende in giro. Forse si affievoliscono o lui impara a non farci più troppo caso, a mantenere il suo tanto agognato controllo. Gennaro propende per la seconda.  
Si dice che un giorno ripenserà ai suoi diciott'anni e qualunque fine farà riderà di se stesso. Riderà di quel che da ingenuo ragazzino appena maggiorenne pensava di aver sofferto e amato, di quanto gli piacesse essere melodrammatico. Penserà a questa lunga fase della sua vita in cui è perso per il suo migliore amico che non lo ricambia come vorrebbe e non lo farà mai e quando ci penserà l'avrà superata da un pezzo.  
E poi Gennaro capisce che non vorrebbe nulla di tutto questo. Sua madre ha ragione, gli è sempre piaciuto fare il martire e dare la colpa agli altri. Soffrire per questo amore non corrisposto è la sua espiazione, è il suo modo di permettersi di stare vicino ad Alessio.  
Ormai è abituato a essere innamorato di lui e alla fine gli va bene così.

*

"Mi sento così insignificante che penso di non essere nemmeno reale".  
Sono sul tetto della casa di Alex perché Genn ha frignato per un buon quarto d'ora per andare a sedersi lassù e suonare qualcosa alla chitarra. "I tetti sono belli" l'unica motivazione concessa. Alex aveva sospirato e aveva ovviamente acconsentito perché quando è con lui dimentica come si dica no, e nelle ultime settimane c'era palesemente qualcosa che non andava. Non gli aveva fatto pressioni perché ormai sono tre anni che gli sta accanto ed è sicuro di conoscerlo meglio di quanto conosca se stesso, e non è nemmeno giusto obbligare qualcuno a parlare di sé se non vuole, ma Alex osservava – ai colloqui con i genitori una volta una sua professoressa di fisica aveva detto a sua madre che lo trovava inquietante nel suo modo di scrutare l'ambiente e le persone attorno a lui – e lo vedeva più chiuso in se stesso del normale, impaurito, stanco anche e si era ritrovato sempre più preoccupato mano a mano che Genn scivolava in questa apatia.  
E adesso sono lì, con l'aria fresca che li fa rabbrividire leggermente e qualche accordo buttato a caso che ricordano The A Team di Ed Sheeran.  
Alex si ferma all'improvviso e si gira a guardare Genn. "Cosa stai dicendo?"  
Genn è sdraiato – "se scivoli giù ti ammazzo, giuro" – e ha il viso coperto dalle mani pallide. "Genn", lo chiama forse con un tono un po' aggressivo, ma se ha sentito bene ne ha tutto il diritto.  
"Non sono reale, Alex. Sono in una specie di ascensore di vetro insonorizzato che va su e giù, mentre voi tutti siete fuori e vi godete la vita vera. E io non ne sono capace"  
Alex mette da parte la chitarra e scuote Genn per una spalla. "Oh, ma sei impazzito? Certo che sei reale, sei qui accanto a me!"  
Genn sbuffa, ha ancora il viso coperto. Non dice nulla.  
"Genn, guardami"  
Non lo guarda.  
"Genn, non puoi pensare certe cose. Guardami, dai"  
Ancora niente. "Genn, per favore" lo supplica e questa volta gli circonda i polsi con le mani calde e lo obbliga a togliersi le mani dal viso e – "Oh, Genn"  
Gli occhioni blu sono tutti arrossati, sulle guance si vedono le tracce lucide delle lacrime e ora sta persino singhiozzando. Cerca di tornare a nascondersi, si volta dall'altro lato. Si vergogna come un ladro; sta piangendo di fronte alla persona che ammira di più al mondo per la sua solita irrazionale paranoia e perché per quanto voglia fare il duro è un bambino, un bambino del cazzo che non sa affrontare le conseguenze delle proprie scelte. Sei proprio uno sfigato, Gennaro.  
"Genn, davvero, guardami". Uno stupido bambino da consolare perché proprio non se la sente di andare all'asilo e non si decide a lasciare la mano della madre. Di nuovo la vergogna gli monta dentro e così parte a raffica: "Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto stare zitto, lo sai che sono un disagiato, scusa davvero--"  
"Genn, porca miseria, apri gli occhi" ed è così serio e deciso che Genn fa come gli dice e a vedere quegli occhi scuri che sembrano nati per rassicurare gli viene ancora più voglia di piangere, perché finché sono fissi nei suoi va tutto bene e non ha paura di nulla, ma quando non lo saranno più?  
"Certo che sei reale, Gennaro Raia" ripete. "Sei proprio qui con me, su questo stupido tetto a prendere freddo perché non so dirti mai di no. Sei qui, ti tengo qua io. Adesso non piangere più, ti prego. Non ho pensato di portare fazzoletti quassù" e gli mostra quel suo mezzo sorriso dolcissimo in cui sono gli occhi espressivi a fare tutto il lavoro. Gennaro sente altre lacrime salirgli agli occhi, ma si sforza di rimandarle giù. Non si merita tutto questo.  
"Grazie" sussurra con voce rotta. "No, grazie un bel niente. Non voglio nessun grazie. Voglio che mi prometti una cosa, anzi due"  
Alex preme la sua fronte contro quella di Genn e se non fosse così serio si aspetterebbe anche il mignolo per fare giuringiurello. Annuisce una volta sola e comincia a tormentarsi le labbra con i denti.  
"Okay, allora devi promettermi che farai del tuo meglio per essere reale"  
"Alè—"  
"No, cazzo, devi promettermelo"  
"Non devi darmi corda, davvero--"  
"Genn, Cristo, non tagliarmi fuori proprio adesso. Promettimi 'sta cosa!"  
"Va bene!" quasi urla. "Va bene, prometto. La seconda cos'è?"  
"La seconda è che devi lasciarmi aiutare. Ti conosco come il palmo della mano, però non sono il Professor X, i pensieri non li so leggere. Io tento di capire esattamente cosa ci sia nel tuo cervello, ma tu non mi lasci vedere. Posso tirare a indovinare e ogni tanto va bene, ogni tanto no. Ma devi darmi una mano, Genn. Siamo in due apposta, perché da soli non avrebbe senso. Quindi ti devi lasciare aiutare. Ti faccio da ancora, te lo giuro. Ti tengo qua io"  
E Genn sinceramente non sa se Dio esiste oppure no, quale sia quello giusto o quanti siano quelli a cui rivolgere le preghiere però adesso è steso sul tetto della casa del suo migliore amico ed è quasi l'una di notte e lui è un caso umano, eppure questo dono del cielo che è Alessio Iodice ha la pazienza di ascoltare le scemenze che dice e di rassicurarlo, scacciare le sue paura infondate quanto i mostri sotto al letto di cui si ha paura a cinque anni. Ti faccio da ancora, gli ha detto. Ti tengo qua io.  
Quando tornerà a casa nella sua testa ci sarà di nuovo il casino assoluto a cui ormai è abituato e che è la sua coperta di Linus e la brutta abitudine di cui non può liberarsi, ma se Alessio continua a guardarlo così e a stringerlo con le sua mani calde per ora può scordarsi di tutto e sentirsi normale, senza complessi e angoscia.  
"Lo prometto" risponde deciso. Alex sorride e con lentezza molla la presa. Allunga il braccio senza guardare per riprendere in mano la chitarra, pizzica un paio di corde e poi già concentrato dice "m'è venuta in mente questa, dammi una mano". E parte deciso con una melodia che a Genn fa venire voglia di piangere ancora an altro po'.  
"I tried to be perfect, but nothing was worth it. I don't believe it makes me real" comincia Alessio e poi fa un cenno con la testa e Gennaro, che lo accompagna armonizzando che ripensa alla prima volta che hanno cantato così insieme e a tutte le volte dopo, a ciò che è cambiato e ai mille casini che ha combinato. Eppure ha ancora questo, ha ancora Alessio.  
"This place is so empty, my thoughts are so tempting, I don't know how it got so bad. Sometimes it's so crazy that nothing can save me, but it's the only thing that I have".  
Un punto fermo, una certezza.Un'ancora.  
"I tried to be perfect, It just wasn't worth it. Nothing could ever be so wrong--"  
Ti tengo qua io.  
"It's hard to believe me, it never gets easy. I guess I knew that all along". Genn ha smesso di cantare perché la voce gli si rompe in gola – l'unica cosa che sa fare e non riesce nemmeno a farla perché è troppo occupato a soffocare nella propria autocommiserazione. Alex va avanti. Va avanti a cantare e se lo porta dietro, senza avere idea del motivo per cui è a terra e non si rialza. A quanto pare ha promesso di farlo e lui ha promesso di farsi portare.  
"If you believe it's in my soul I'd say all the words that I know, just to see if it would show--". Genn prende fiato.  
"-- that I'm trying to let you know I'm better off on my own". Vai via, Alex. Ti porterei giù con me. Vai via, sto bene da solo. Se resti poi quando te ne vai è peggio, vai via adesso.  
Prima di poter realizzare qualunque cosa Alessio vede le luci della casa dei vicini che si accendono improvvisamene, dal secondo piano a quelli inferiori. "Cazzo, mi sa che li abbiamo svegliati. Sbrigati, Genn" dice tutto in una volta. Raccoglie chitarra, felpa e con la mano libera prende quella di Gennaro e si precipita verso l'abbaino di camera sua. Rischia di scivolare un paio di volte – "Cristo, Alè, attento! Ci rompiamo l'osso del collo così" – e quando sono al sicuro si lascia scappare una risata isterica. Dà uno strattone a Genn per farlo abbassare e osservare l'anziano signore si fronte che cerca indispettito i delinquenti che si mettono a suonare e cantare nel bel mezzo della notte, quando la gente dorme e quando si gira per guardarlo lo trova a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, gli occhi sgranati per lo stupore e un po' arrossati da poco prima. "Che c'è?" sussurra.  
Gennaro lo guarda e sembra che non batta ciglio. E' immobile, lo sta studiando. Alessio diventa immobile a sua volta, non sa cosa aspettarsi e non vuole rovinare qualsiasi cosa stia per accadere. "Tu sei completamente fuori" si sente dire infine. Genn scuote la testa, ma sorride. E' un accenno sulle labbra, ma l'espressione si è decisamente addolcita e forse è riuscito a farlo stare meglio. Non dice nulla di tutto questo, tiene tutto per sé. Offre una cioccolata calda e dei biscotti e passano il resto della nottata nell'immenso soggiorno della casa di Alex, sdraiati sul divanetto per due con i piedi che si sovrappongono al centro. Guardano il soffitto e parlano di qualunque cosa, anche dei dubbi più astratti ed esistenziali del mondo, per poi passare a elencare tutti gli artisti che vogliono vedere in concerto entro la fine dell'anno, con la televisione usata come lampada e gli ultimi sorsi di cioccolata che si freddano nelle tazze enormi posate sul pavimento, un pacco di biscotti buttato sul tavolino da caffè.  
Gennaro non ha ancora detto che cosa lo ha mandato in crisi, ma ad Alex va bene così. Sa che glielo dirà, se non lo farà non sarà stato davvero importante. Per ora sorride e sembra sereno. Va bene così.

Comincia a non andare bene di nuovo quando nei giorni successivi Gennaro non risponde ai messaggi né alle chiamate, quando queste ultime non vengono bloccate. E' inquieto, suo fratello gli consiglia di farsi una camomilla o prendere a testate il muro tanto è intrattabile; Eleonora lo guarda preoccupata quando sono insieme, gli passa le dita tra i capelli e cerca di rassicurarlo senza sapere cosa stia succedendo perché alla fine non lo sa nemmeno lui, non saprebbe come giustificarsi.  
Una parte di lui vorrebbe chiamarlo a casa, andare a lanciare sassi alla sua finestra sperando di centrare il vetro e poi la sua testa dura, ma Genn vuole essere lasciato stare.  
Aspetterà, finché riesce. Finché la preoccupazione che lo sta divorando nell'ultimo periodo non l'avrà digerito completamente e non ci sarà verso di fermarlo dall'andare a prenderlo, dargli un paio di sberle e poi abbracciarlo forte. Non ti avvisano mai che avere un migliore amico sarà così dura, ma d'altra parte non tutti hanno Gennaro Raia a ricoprire l'incarico.  
Per una settimana intera porta avanti il suo proposito di pazientare. Per una settimana va a letto ad orari umani, finisce sempre i compiti di latino e prepara lo zaino prima di prepararsi per la notte, non si arrampica sui tetti o perde pomeriggi interi nel negozietto di musica che adorano, non percorre chilometri sulla spiaggia al freddo per andare a vedere le stelle dove Genn ha letto che si vedono come da nessun'altra parte. Per una settimana la sua vita è così ordinaria, ossia tutto il contrario di Genn, e nonostante abbia sempre la musica nemmeno quella sembra più la stessa senza di lui. Ogni tanto, quando a scuola si perde a guardare fuori dalla finestra si chiede se non si sia sognato gli ultimi tre anni della sua vita, poi sua madre gli chiede dove sia finito Genn o trova un foglietto rovinato dalla sua orribile grafia con titoli di qualche canzone che "devi assolutamente ascoltarle, Alè!", e allora sa che è tutto vero e che gli manca da impazzire.  
Il Venerdì non è un giorno da pioggia, eppure quella volta piove e piove tantissimo. L'ombrellino di Alessio non resisterà, se lo sente, c'è troppa pioggia. Una sola folata di vento e si rivolterebbe, si farebbe trascinare e lo guarderebbe tristemente mentre vola via, lontano. Il cielo è scurissimo, fa un freddo cane, le macchine sfrecciano e passando sulle pozzanghere bagnando i passanti. Per tutta la giornata di scuola Alessio è di cattivo umore; il tempo scorre più lento del solito, sembra che segua il ritmo delle gocce sul vetro della finestra accanto al suo banco.  
Genn ancora non lo cerca.  
All'uscita si fa convincere a pranzare con i suoi amici e a perdere tempo alla vecchia sala giochi del centro commerciale in centro. E' distratto, però. Glielo rimproverano tutti. "Sicuro di stare bene?". Li rassicura. "Facciamo un'altra partita e poi vado".  
"Se sei sicuro", e questa volta cerca di impegnarsi. Riesce a vincere, si merita un milkshake alla vaniglia di McDonald's. Nella sua testa ha tutto un che di meccanico, come se fosse tutto già scritto, un film già visto che non lo ha particolarmente entusiasmato e che sta guardando solo perché non c'è altro che passa in televisione. Arriva a casa soprappensiero, la testa bassa e il freddo nelle ossa, e quasi si scontra con Genn mentre chiude il cancelletto e cerca le chiavi. Ci mette un po' a realizzare che sì, si sta per scontrare con Genn, e non l'ha nemmeno dovuto guardare per bene per capire che era lui, ed è fradicio cazzo, ed è fuori casa sua e cosa ci fa fuori casa sua sotto la pioggia dopo una settimana di silenzio?  
"Alex—"  
"Oh, ma che cazzo fai?! Ma così ti prendi una polmonite! Entra, per l'amor di Dio". Alessio apre subito la porta, si bagna tutto nel tentativo di chiudere il suo stupido ombrello, ma tanto era già bagnato grazie ad uno stupido camion che di sicuro superava i 70 all'ora in centro. "Senza ombrello e senza giacca. Cristo, Gennaro, devi ripigliarti sul serio. Vado a prenderti un cambio, lascia le scarpe fuori".  
Genn rimane sulla soglia mentre lui vola di sopra a cercare una tuta. Mentre si cambia la mette sul calorifero per scaldarla e poi scende di nuovo di corsa. Gli lancia i vestiti e "ma cosa fai ancora lì?! Cambiati, che altrimenti mi muori di freddo! Vai in camera e poi scendi, che metto su il latte".  
Si rintana in cucina a trafficare con pentolini e tazze, cacao in polvere e panna spray. Nelle serie tv e nei film natalizi mettono sempre i mini marshmallow e ogni volta che vede i personaggi con queste tazze enormi piene di panna e caramelle galleggianti si ripromette di comprarli e ogni volta se ne scorda. Mentre ci pensa ed è alle prese con i cucchiaini nel cassetto – spera quelli che usano di solito non siano da lavare, hanno il manico lungo apposta per non affondare nella panna montata – vede Genn sulla soglia con la coda dell'occhio. "Guarda al solito posto, dovrebbe esserci un pacco ancora chiuso di Gocciole se Nando non le ha già mangiate tutte".  
Ma Gennaro non si muove e in cucina si sentono solo il tintinnio delle stoviglie e il borbottio del latte che comincia a sobbollire. "Ci sei? Stai male? Te l'ho detto che ti beccavi la polmonite--""Alex".  
"Aspetta, ti cerco un antinfiammatorio--""Alex, non mi serve l'antinfiammatorio, mi serve che mi ascolti!" sbotta Genn. Alessio si ferma e sente tornare tutta l'irritazione e l'inquetudine che gli ha risucchiato via le forze per una settimana intera e che erano sparite non appena aveva visto il suo migliore amico tutto bagnato e con gli occhi tristi che lo aspettava fuori casa sua. "E tutta questa settimana cosa ti serviva, scusa?!" ribatte aggressivo.  
Gennaro fa un passo indietro. Alex si sente morire.  
"Lo sai che ho bisogno di stare da solo, a volte" dice a denti stretti.  
Sì, lo sa bene. Sa che stare da solo gli serve per ricordarsi le regole del gioco: dai il minimo indispensabile e vinci tutto; non fidarti e avrai il vantaggio che ti serve contro tutti per uscirne indenne. Stare da solo gli serve per riprendere il controllo su se stesso e sulla situazione, per non vacillare nonostante il bisogno sia fortissimo. E' un eterno tiro alla fune con Gennaro. Quando pensi di averlo attirato a te e di aver in pugno la vittoria e di aver conquistato la sua fiducia, ecco che appena abbassi la guardia lui si riprende tutto e anche di più.  
Alessio sospira, si lascia andare contro il bancone della cucina. "Sì, ma una settimana intera, Genn. Mi avevi appena fatto una promessa". Lo guarda mestamente e non riceve nessuna reazione. Si sente sbuffare e i suoi occhi si chiudono, come se il suo cervello si rifiutasse di avere ancora davanti quella totale assenza di risposte, di stimoli alle provocazioni del mondo esterno. "Vorrei mi dicessi cosa ti sta succedendo, se almeno posso fare qualcosa. Non so niente di niente e tu non mi parli e poi sparisci e io non so niente, Genn. E' colpa mia? Ho fatto qualcosa io?! Dimmelo, ti scongiuro, non so cosa fare, cosa inventarmi. Se ti ho fatto qualcosa e mi odi almeno dimmelo. Sarebbe meglio di quest'impasse. Tutto lo sarebbe".  
"Impasse? Hai imparato una nuova parola?" dice Gennaro con un tono che trasuda sarcasmo e le labbra che disegnano una smorfia saccente, ma ora non può comportarsi come se tutto fosse a posto e ignorare un problema invisibile che si tirano dietro da settimane. "Gennaro, porca miseria--"  
"Ho lasciato la scuola".  
"-- Cosa?".  
"Hai sentito, non farmi ripetere".  
Silenzio. Il latte brucia sul fornello, la pioggia è sempre più violenta, la possono sentire schiantarsi sul tetto dal piano terra. Nella mente di Alessio i pezzi del puzzle si ricompongono da soli attorno al pezzo mancante, e ora sembra tutto troppo ovvio perché non se ne sia accorto e come ha potuto essere tanto stupido. Non sa cosa dire e tiene gli occhi bassi, perché la tristezza e la delusione che prova per se stesso Gennaro li vedrebbe rivolti a sé e ci sono già stati abbastanza fraintendimenti tra loro.  
"In casa mia c'è la guerra fredda. I miei sono incazzati neri e mi hanno urlato di tutto. Quando Amelia ha tentato di difendermi hanno cominciato a urlare contro anche a lei. Adesso mi ignorano e nessuno si parla. E' una situazione del cazzo e come al solito è colpa mia".  
Si passa le mani nei capelli ancora un po' bagnati, impugna le ciocche come volesse strapparle e si vede che fatica a non sbattere le palpebre con le lacrime che premono per uscire.  
"Allora sei uno stronzo giustificabile". Mi dispiace. Non te lo meriti, non è colpa tua, vedrai che si sistemerà tutto, mi dispiace, ti aiuterò io. So quanto ti costa aprirti davvero. Mi dispiace.  
Genn si lascia sfuggire una risata e tira su con il naso. Alex gli sorride mestamente.  
"Sì, è più o meno la storia della mia vita. Dovresti richiederlo come epitaffio per quando sarò morto".  
Un altro sospiro e Alessio non può più ignorare la puzza di bruciato che emana il pentolino del latte. Si rinbocca le maniche e cerca di ritrovare calma e concentrazione. Ce la può fare. Ce la possono fare. "Okay".  
Sciacqua il disastro che ha combinato, mette a mollo tutto, prende una pentola – l'unico piccolo che aveva è quello che usa sempre, oltre ai marshmallow deve prenderne uno di riserva – e mette altro latte a scaldare, a fuoco basso questa volta, poi si decide a guardare Gennaro.  
"Okay" ripete. "Per stasera rimani qui, li avvisiamo noi i tuoi e tanto a mia madre fa solo piacere se può cucinare roba in più. E poi non lo so, sinceramente, ma ci pensiamo poi. Per oggi andiamo a fare i cazzoni di sopra come al solito, anzi, magari di più. Se proprio vuoi posso anche impegnarmi e guardare qualche puntata di The Vampire Diaries, poi andiamo a letto presto e vediamo cosa fare".  
"Oggi parli un sacco".  
"Gè, ti scongiuro".  
"Non devi fare tutto questo per me. Dovrei cavarmela da solo. Davvero non devi". Eppure è lì davanti a lui: pelle e ossa, vestito di abiti non suoi e di tutte le sue debolezze e lasciarsi andare con Alessio è sempre stato così facile per lui e lo odia e lo adora per questo.  
"Ti ho promesso che ti avrei aiutato, no? E tu mi hai promesso che ti saresti lasciato aiutare. Non ti sto chiedendo così tanto, ti pare?".  
Gennaro sbuffa e lascia cadere la testa verso il basso. Poi lo guarda fisso da sotto la frangia, come per capire se realmente può fidarsi del suo migliore amico. Alex è immobile e non dà a vedere quanto gli faccia male sapere che in tre anni Gennaro non si è mai fidato totalmente, ma in fondo l'ha sempre saputo e discutere i termini del contratto adesso sarebbe da sciocchi e nemmeno vuole farlo. Gli va bene così, piuttosto che allontanarlo del tutto facendo vane pressioni.  
E adesso Gennaro sta annuendo con cautela e Alex rilascia il respiro che non sapeva di star trattenendo. La tensione si scioglie, Genn si avvicina – "ti do una mano" – e finiscono di prepararsi la merenda.  
Quando a fine giornata sono in camera sua al buio – la sveglia digitale segna le 22:10 e loro hanno già gli occhi che si chiudono, la pioggia si è calmata e le gocce sul vetro dell'abbaino fanno un rumore più rilassante e Alessio sa che Genn lo adora – dal suo letto con le coperte di Star Wars Alex si gira a guardare Genn che a sua volta lo stava guardando dalla sua branda – ed è sua davvero, ormai, sempre in camera di Alessio così che nessuno la confonda con altri letti di emergenza per gli ospiti - a forse un metro di distanza, contro la parete opposta. Restano a guardarsi in silenzio per un po', lasciano che gli occhi si abituino all'oscurità così da potersi vedere bene, per quanto possibile.  
"Va meglio?" si azzarda a chiedere piano.  
La risposta giunge altrettanto flebilmente qualche tempo dopo. "Un po' meglio, sì".  
"Okay. Allora buona notte". Sistemerò tutto quanto, vedrai. Te lo giuro.  
"Sì, a domani". Ti tengo qua io.  
Si addormentano l'uno rivolto verso l'altro e l'ultimo pensiero di Alessio prima che prenda sonno definitivamente è che forse ora andrà meglio sul serio.

*

"E se scappassimo?".  
Alessio si azzarda a girarsi un attimo per guardarlo, ma Genn non sta guardando lui, sta guardando fuori: dal finestrino si vede il mare sotto di loro che gioca con la luce del sole creandosi un diadema di riflessi all'orizzonte. Torna a concentrarsi sulla strada davanti a lui, si aggiusta gli occhiali da sole sul naso con il dorso della mano, manda avanti una canzone del CD di Jay-Z che non ha voglia di ascoltare e passa a una delle loro preferite.  
"Con la macchina di mio fratello?".  
Genn non risponde, affonda le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto leggero di jeans e comincia a torturarsi le pellicine sul pollice per poi passare ad aprire e chiudere compulsivamente il burrocacao che ha rubato a Imma di cui si era scordato. "No, i treni sono più romantici".  
Alex sente gli angoli della bocca curvarsi all'insù. Tipica risposta alla Genn. "E dove mi porteresti?".  
"Tu non hai posti che vorresti visitare?".  
"Sì, ma tanto alla fine decidi sempre tu".  
Gennaro è ormai completamente girato verso il finestrino, ora abbassato: Alex con la coda dell'occhio può vederne la sagoma scura controluce, qualche particolare della giacca, il berretto che copre i capelli biondi che non ha nemmeno tentato di pettinare, la pelle d'oca della nuca per l'aria fresca dopo la pioggia infinita del giorno prima.  
"E a te andrebbe bene? Se decidessi io, intendo".  
"Sì", non esita, non deve pensarci. Lo sai che mi va bene tutto comunque se sei con me. "Sì, mi andrebbe bene".  
Sa che sta sorridendo almeno un po', le labbra tutte screpolate che danno fastidio. Poi si toglie la cintura ed ecco che si sporge dal finestrino e si aggrappa al tetto dell'auto con un braccio, l'altro lasciato libero a godersi l'aria che sa di mare e lo travolge nella sua corsa.  
Alessio vorrebbe dirgli di non volare via, ma Gennaro è già così lontano dal suo mondo e da lui stesso per quanto si impegni a tenerlo con sé con i piedi per terra – è quello che dicono sempre di lui, no? Un ragazzo responsabile, con la testa sulle spalle e i piedi per terra, tutto banalmente al posto giusto – e di nuovo lo sorprende il dubbio di stare immaginando tutto quanto.  
Ricaccia indietro il groppo alla gola che gli è venuto pensando a quando Genn se ne andrà senza aspettarlo - perché succederà prima o poi, band o non band, migliori amici o no qui non è dove deve stare, volerà via lontano in cerca del suo posto perfetto. Si limita ad alzare il volume della radio e a ridere malinconico quando lo sente gridare "and if so, well, fuck it, fuck it!" mentre sfrecciano sulla strada sopraelevata tra ordinari e insignificanti esseri umani di ritorno a casa dopo la Domenica al mare.  
"Go ahead and watch the sun blaze on the waves of the oceans!".

*

In macchina da Napoli a Somma sono venti chilometri e se Alex volesse li potrebbe fare in dieci minuti a dir tanto, e di solito quando partono da casa per arrivare in studio è quello che succede: non fanno in tempo ad ascoltare una canzone e mezza del CD prescelto del momento che già devono scendere e mettersi al lavoro. Ma il viaggio di ritorno, quello se lo tiene tutto per lui.  
Alex adora andare veloce: ha cominciato a rovinarsi le ginocchia a dieci anni quando scendeva con la bicicletta dalle discese più ripide lasciando completamente i freni e alle volte tutto il manubrio per passare al motorino, e ora all'auto di uno qualsiasi dei suoi fratelli che in quel giorno si senta particolarmente generoso. Non ha mai fatto incidenti, sta sempre attento, davvero. Il suo istruttore dopo tre guide l'aveva iscritto lui stesso all'esame perché "sicuro che sei un cantante? Con un controllo simile puoi andare a fare la Formula Uno" – ad Alex nemmeno piace, quelle nella sua mente non sono vere macchine, ma strane trappole che ti fanno venire la claustrofobia e ti tolgono tutto il bello della corsa.  
Lui quando si mette al volante vuole sentire tutto quello che sta superando e muovendo attorno a sé: che sia estate o no il finestrino è abbassato, il braccio destro lasciato libero, la mano che tenta di raccogliere il vento che gli viene contro; gli occhi fissi sulla strada e il punto di fuga in fondo che riunisce tutto il paesaggio che sa non raggiungerà mai perché è tutta un'illusione, ma è sin da piccolo che lo guarda senza distrarsi – si metteva nel posto al centro dei sedili posteriori, tutto stretto tra i suoi fratelli, con suo padre che lo pregava di mettersi la cintura, e in religioso silenzio guardava tutte le linee dell'orizzonte puntare laggiù e pensava sempre "da grande prendo la patente e lo inseguo".  
Ha diciannove anni adesso e ogni tanto s'incanta ancora a guardare il suo punto di fuga – quando aveva scoperto che aveva un nome in una lezione di Arte a scuola quasi saltava in piedi sulla sedia – e blocca qualunque suono, qualunque distrazione che non venga dalla strada stesa davanti a lui e per riportarlo dentro l'auto ci vuole un bel po'.  
Ogni tanto Nora si offende quando non l'ascolta mentre la riporta a casa, ma lo perdona e il suo sguardo si ammorbidisce subito non appena si scusa e le chiede di riprendere da dove si era estraniato. "Stavi dicendo di Chiara, no? Che non vuole più vedere Fausto".  
"Claudia, Alex. Claudia". Si mette gli occhiali da sole e gli accarezza la nuca, gli passa le mani nei capelli come sa che lo rilassa. "Ti perdi sempre dentro la tua testa" gli dice bonaria e poi ricomincia il racconto.  
E Alex non può proprio negarlo e i suoi momenti preferiti per rimanere perso nel suo mondo sono quelli in cui ha il volante di fronte a sé, quando si sente dilaniato dal voler premere l'acceleratore e letteralmente volare oppure prenderla più con calma, ma non troppo, e vivere appieno qualunque tragitto debba percorrere, farlo durare.  
Di solito quando ritornano dallo studio è notte fonda – durante il giorno lavorano e appena staccano partono, fermandosi da qualche parte a prendere la cena se è il loro turno di occuparsene – e la quiete è tutta per lui. Genn si addormenta sempre accanto a lui, sul sedile del passeggero e nemmeno questa sera fa eccezione.  
L'orologio sul cruscotto segna le 2:58 e sono appena saliti in macchina, ma a Genn già si sono chiusi gli occhi. Il suo CD è partito non appena ha girato le chiavi, la città che brilla delle luci notturne tutta per i suoi occhi, il cielo limpido con la luna a tre quarti che non potrebbe essere più bella con il suo alone latteo che la circonda. Alex abbassa il finestrino e lascia penzolare il braccio, e appena imbocca l'autostrada spinge sull'acceleratore e prende un bel respiro profondo di quell'aria fresca della notte, che gli sembra sempre più pulita e buona. Non tiene mai la musica altissima la notte – vuole lasciare che Genn riposi per bene e poi non gli serve che lo sia; gli piace che sia una colonna sonora non invadente dei suoi cortometraggi in auto, che lo faccia pensare senza che prenda tutto quello che è come succede sempre.  
Manda avanti il CD di un paio di tracce, lascia i 1975 con Falling for you; si mette ben dritto contro lo schienale, la testa appoggiata del tutto e poi si lascia trasportare dalla musica e dalla strada che compare mano a mano che i fari la illuminano, ben pochi altri automobilisti a disturbarlo; Genn che scivola sempre più in basso nel suo sedile, la felpa usata a mo' di coperta con il cappuccio che gli copre il viso e le ginocchia piegate per raccogliersi meglio e rimanere al caldo. Si sente completamente in pace con il mondo, al posto giusto nel momento più giusto. Con la persona giusta.  
Vede Genn agitarsi sotto la felpa, lasciarsi scappare qualche mugolio e poi la testa che spunta dalla sua coperta di fortuna, i capelli più spettinati del solito e gli occhi praticamente chiusi.  
"Già sveglio? E' troppo alta la musica?".  
Sta per allungare la mano e abbassare un po' il volume, ma Genn scuote la testa, si stropiccia gli occhi. "Che c'hai messo dentro?" chiede, la voce un po' roca e piena di sonno e stanchezza – stanno provando davvero tanto, loro e le manie di perfezionismo che hanno. Appoggia la testa contro lo schienale e Alex scorge con la coda dell'occhio lo sguardo languido che gli sta rivolgendo, la sua figura illuminata a intermittenza dai lampioni che incontrano a tratti.  
Alex si stringe nelle spalle. "Un po' di tutto".  
"Un po' di tutto chi?".  
Sorride e senza distogliere l'attenzione dalla strada prende la custodia del CD dallo scompartimento sotto l'autoradio e glielo passa; Genn lo prende con entrambe le mani e strizza gli occhi per leggere la lista dei titoli scarabocchiata su un pezzo di carta strappato e messo all'interno.  
"M83, Bon Iver, Fugees, Imogen Heap, Florence e poi... Fammi pensare" comincia a elencare, Alex. Genn si lamenta sempre della sua brutta grafia, con le lettere tutte strette e lunghe e tutte appiccicate l'una all'altra. Hanno ragione i tuoi, Alè. Va' a fare il dottore, la scrittura di merda già ce l'hai.  
"Ah sì, i Bastille e qualcosa di Jay-Z perché ci sta sempre-- Niente di che". Si stringe nelle spalle.  
"Per fortuna che l'hipster tra i due sarei io".  
Alex alza gli occhi al cielo. "Madò, Genn, i Bon Iver li conoscono tutti ormai".  
Gennaro lo guarda incredulo, arricciando le labbra in un ghigno. "E City and Colour secondo te non è da hipster?".  
"E va be', adesso qualunque cosa che non sta in classifica è da hipster?".  
"Non le faccio io le regole".  
Alex ride sotto i baffi, inclina la testa verso il finestrino per farsi investire dall'aria fresca e borbotta: "No, certo, come no". Stanno in silenzio per un po' e il suono di un beat elettronico scorre tranquillo tra loro.  
"I'll be the fire escape that's bolted to the ancient brick where you will sit and contemplate your day".  
Gennaro si stringe meglio nella felpa, si rannicchia un po' di più e Alex è sicuro che domani mattina si lamenterà dei crampi alle ginocchia. Non gli dice nulla però, ma alza il finestrino quasi del tutto e lascia cadere il braccio destro sulla coscia, con le dita che le picchiettano sopra tenendo il ritmo della canzone.  
"I'll be the phonograph that plays your favourite albums back as you're lying there, drifting off to sleep--". Alessio sta di nuovo correndo via nella sua mente, osservando la luna che fa capolino nell'angolo in alto del vetro dell'auto e rincorrendola come pensava di poter fare da bimbo, quando sente lontani altri mugolii di Gennaro. "E questa qua?".  
"Eh?".  
Genn si scopre un po' il viso ed ecco che compare la sua bocca.  
"I'll be your winter coat, buttoned and zipped straight to the throat with the collar up so you won't catch a cold".  
"Questa canzone, Alè. Come si chiama?" chiede con voce un po' petulante, ma comunque più dolce e sottile, smussata dal sonno.  
"Brand New qualcosa, mi sembra. Lui è il tizio dei Death Cab For Cutie".  
"Ah, sì".  
"Presente, no?".  
"I want to take you far from the cynics in this town--".  
"Sì, sì. Mi piace".  
"Fa’ bei pezzi".  
"-- And kiss you on the mouth".  
"Già. Un bel pezzo" sussurra, con gli occhi che brillano più del solito e le labbra aperte di poco. Per la prima volta in vita sua Alex si ritrova a guidare e a voler accostare immediatamente e rimanere a guardare Gennaro perché più bello non l'ha mai visto.  
Ma tutto passa in fretta: Gennaro si volta dall'altro lato, verso il suo finestrino, gli dà le spalle e Alessio torna a rivolgersi del tutto alla strada, mente e corpo.  
"We'll cut out bodies free from the tethers of this scene and start a brand new colony".  
Dev'essere stanchezza; stanno lavorando come bestie, è normale che sia stanco. E' stanco, per forza. Non è vero, ma continua a ripeterselo. Sono stanco, sono stanco, sono solo stanco dice una parte di sé, mentre l'altra le urla di rimando bugiardo, bugiardo, bugiardo. Però non capisce quale sia la bugia e perché stia mentendo, quale segreto stia nascondendo a se stesso.  
Alex preme l'acceleratore e vola via sull'autostrada, gli occhi decisi di fronte a sé che guidano loro stessi la macchina e la portano dove vuole lui, piedi e mani che si muovono solo di conseguenza, operativi solo dopo che loro hanno già visualizzato ogni imprevisto e ogni possibilità.  
Ma adesso la macchina va dove gli occhi di Alex le hanno detto di andare, senza che il problema gli si palesi di fronte chiaro come la strada da prendere per tornare a casa. E allora lui continua a guidare e spera di andare troppo veloce per portarselo dietro.  
Se i suoi occhi non lo vedono, allora forse non esiste. Perché Alex è sempre attento, soprattutto quando guida. Non può essere altrimenti.  
"Everything will change".  
La canzone finisce, la macchina si riempie degli arpeggi di Ben Howard, Gennaro dorme di nuovo.  
Sì, è solo molto stanco.

*

Li aveva tenuti da parte solo per lui e impacchettati con quella carta da pacchi marrone che Alex adora e mette sempre da parte da usare come segnalibro – mentre legge la regge insieme alla copertina del libro, gli piace il suono che fa sotto le dita.  
In cantina in mezzo al loro macello, chiuso in uno scatolone e avvolto nel cellophane c'è il vecchio grammofono del padre di Alex. Sua madre gliel'ha sempre voluto buttare via – sin da quando il marito aveva insistito a portarlo a casa loro dopo il matrimonio avrebbe voluto farlo sparire, ma era un ricordo che poi era stato passato ad Alessio. Da quando Genn lo conosce si lamenta di non aver alcun vinile da ascoltare a parte qualche vecchio disco dei Pink Floyd e dei Beatles che suo padre e i suoi zii avevano preso da ragazzi al mercato, come gli raccontano sempre.  
Appena aveva visto quei vinili dei suoi album preferiti di John Mayer al negozio li aveva nascosti in fondo alla fila di dischi appena messi in esposizione, sperando nessuno si avventurasse fino al fondo polveroso del ripiano della scaffalatura. Controllava ogni giorno che ci fossero ancora, vi aveva aggiunto un altro paio di vinili degli Arctic Monkeys e di Nutini, fino a quando non era riuscito a mettere da parte abbastanza per comprarli.  
Ogni giorno quando torna a casa, aspettando arrivi il giorno della festa per il diploma di Alex, Genn si chiude in cameretta, li prende dal terzo cassetto del mobile accanto al letto e poi si siede a gambe incrociate per terra; li tiene in mano, passa la dita sulla carta, pensa a quando li vedrà. Se lo immagina estrarre finalmente il grammofono dal suo posto sicuro, dirgli "Gennà, dammi una mano a fare posto" per sistemarlo sul tavolo attaccato alla parete e poi suonargli qualcosa alla chitarra elettrica improvvisando sulla base dei vinili, ad occhi chiusi, nella sua piccola bolla privata in cui è più bello che mai.  
Glieli vuole dare prima che cominci il trambusto, prima che riceva qualsiasi altro regalo, prima che veda chiunque altro; prima anche di Eleonora.  
Vuole essere il primo tra tutti. Quindi appena esce da lavoro corre a casa, si fa una doccia, tenta di vestirsi decentemente, prende i vinili e di nuovo si precipita giù per le scale. Appena prima di uscire si scontra con la propria immagina nello specchio che c'è all'entrata, accanto all'attaccapanni. Le guance colorite, gli occhi un po' ludici, i capelli ancora umidi, il fiato un po' corto per la fretta – decide che non ha tempo per affrontarsi e esce di casa di corsa, scappando. 

La saracinesca del garage è alzata e dentro Genn vede solo i soliti scatoloni e le vecchie biciclette prendere polvere; il vialetto libero. Alex è a casa da solo, o forse non c'è.  
Genn si avvicina alla porta e mette la mano sul pomello, lo gira e sorride di riflesso. Alex non si ricorda mai di chiudere quando non c'è nessuno per farglielo notare e sua madre glielo rimprovera sempre. Fa piano, come se entrasse in una chiesa o in uno di quei cimiteri antichi che si trovano intorno a Somma. Quando è intorno ad Alex ogni tanto lo fa, per studiare il modo in cui esiste nei momenti in cui non esiste interferenza esterna. Cammina lentamente, misura ogni passo, cerca di essere il più delicato possibile, quasi trattiene il respiro mentre sale le scale e cerca di non far scriocchiolare il legno sotto di sé.  
Quando arriva in cima però il respiro gli si blocca senza che lui non faccia nulla, non dia nessun ordine al proprio cervello, che decide da solo la presenza del pericolo. Tutte le stanze hanno le porte chiuse, tranne quella di Alessio. La sua è aperta per un quarto e più Gennaro si avvicina, più si fanno chiari i sospiri – i gemiti anche - che è impossibile non riconoscere.  
Sa che cosa sta succedendo, sa che dovrebbe andare via, sente un formicolio appena sotto la pelle che gli intima di andarsene, correre via, fingere che non sia successo nulla finché i suoi occhi non hanno le prove da dare alla sua mente per farlo a pezzi ogni volta che li chiude.  
Il piede destro si muove in avanti, il sinistro lo segue con cautela. Si assicura di rimanere sul tappeto, così che attutisca ogni minimo rumore dei suoi passi ben calibrati – nella sua testa sente urlare no no no no no, ma lui va avanti lo stesso e vorrebbe tanto sapere perché ha bisogno di tutta questa sofferenza per convalidarsi.  
E' accanto allo stipite ora e i suoni si fanno più forti, definiti, riconoscibili. Fai ancora in tempo ad andartene, si dice. Vattene e scordati di tutto.  
Si sporge di poco in avanti; millimetro per millimetro, il cuore in gola, si sporge fino a poter vedere la camera, con lo stipite ancora nel suo campo visivo.  
Ciò che vede è Eleonora sul letto di Alex, la gonna del vestitino blu elettrico ripiegata fino alla vita sottile, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca aperta per liberare un gemito. Con delle grida terribili nella testa Genn si sporge un po' di più, quel tanto che basta per vedere Alessio dietro di lei. Alessio con una mano sul suo collo e una che le accarezza i seni bianchi appena scoperti, le spalline abbandonate quasi fino ai gomiti; Alessio che ha solo i pantaloni abbassati; Alessio che ha la testa riversata sui capelli scuri di Eleonora.  
Gennaro sente le mani cominciare a sudare e sa che rovinerà la carta del regalo di Alex.  
Potrebbe stare andando a fuoco la casa in quello stesso istante e a lui non importerebbe nulla, se non il dettaglio delle gocce di sudore che di sicuro scorrono lente dalla fronte di Alex e che lui non può vedere, la forza con cui le sue mani stringono Eleonora, tanto che le lasceranno il segno, e l'intensità con cui vorrebbe sentirle su di sé, il respiro che gli obbligherebbe a lasciare perché capisce che lo sta trattenendo in preda al piacere.  
Gli fa male e se ne pentirà; probabilmente ha anche qualche problema, deve averlo perché sta guardando il suo migliore amico prendere la sua ragazza da dietro e non ha nessuna esitazione ad ammetterlo a se stesso. Dovrebbe andarsene e fare la cosa giusta per una volta; eppure resta lì, ansimante, il volto quasi febbricitante, euforico.  
Si spinge più in là ancora un po' e succede tutto così in fretta che forse davvero è tutta una sua allucinazione, ma nell'istante gli occhi di Genn colgono l'immagine della stanza senza l'interferenza dello stipite della porta, Alex apre gli occhi e incontra i suoi. Dura un secondo, Genn si tira indietro di scatto, si appiattisce contro la parete e si scopre la bocca aperta e ansimante con una mano, gli occhi serrati. Dura un secondo davvero, Ma Genn giura che Alex l'ha visto e i suoi occhi erano più scuri e penetranti che mai – quasi violenti, da sconvolgerlo fin nelle viscere.  
Si lascia scivolare lungo il muro, le ginocchia che gli tremano e debolmente cedono. Si sente esausto e vorrebbe picchiare qualcosa e gridare fortissimo e rompere qualunque cosa su cui può mettere le mani. Si limita a chiudere la mano a pugno e mordersi le nocche, rimanendo in ascolto dei mugolii di Eleonora che si fanno sempre più acuti, lunghi, si rincorrono uno dietro l'altro.  
Non se ne va finché non li sente raggiungere l'orgasmo; indugia ancora un attimo e poi corre via, sforzando il suo corpo sfiancato dal suo istinto di autodistruzione.

Si trova sempre a scappare da Alex, per tornare subito in ginocchio davanti a lui.

*  
usciamo stasera? Ci vediamo davanti al pub alle 11 e poi andiamo in disco

Quando Gennaro legge il messaggio non ha idea di cosa pensare. Non è che lui e Alex siano dei reclusi, ma in discoteca non ci vanno da una vita e al pub si sforzano di presentarsi solo per suonare. L'ultima volta che si sono visti non aveva nemmeno accennato ad una serata speciale e Genn non si è dimenticato di nulla, ne è certo. Controlla comunque sui promemoria e sul calendario dei Green Day – brutto souvenir dalle vacanze in Grecia di Alex; "ma come, non sono uno dei tuoi gruppi preferiti?" gli aveva detto ridendo, e si era preso una bella botta in testa con quell'obrobrio arrotolato – ma niente. 

okay ma che succede?

niente che deve succedere ho voglia di uscire

E' decisamente successo qualcosa. Gennaro sospira, accarezza distrattamente il cane acciambellato sulle sue gambe incrociate. Parlarne per messaggio non ha senso, può mentirgli quanto vuole, e la stessa cosa accadrebbe se gli telefonasse. Deve poterlo guardare negli occhi e leggerlo come il libro aperto che è e poi capirà tutto. Non gli resta che aspettare la sera e obbligarsi ad uscire per presentarsi all'appuntamento. 

Lo trova già brillo e non se ne capacita perché Alex regge bene l'alcool, molto più di lui, e per essere già instabile sui propri piedi deve averci già dato dentro non poco. Quando arriva in prossimità del pub lo vede seduto per terra con un paio di suoi compagni di classe in piedi appoggiati al muro – non ha idea di quali siano i loro nomi, non pensa di averli mai nemmeno chiesti, ma già li odia perché Alessio appena lo scorge si mette a urlare e gli corre incontro sbandando a destra e a sinistra. Si butta tra le sue braccia, lo tiene stretto e puzza di alcool e fumo in una maniera assurda. Gennaro storce il naso e cerca di trascinarlo dai suoi amici; appena è sicuro che possano sentirlo gli sputa addosso un "ma siete scemi? Non sono ancora le undici ed è già ubriaco marcio?!".  
Quelli si guardano tra loro come bambini scoperti dalla madre a frugare nel barattolo dei biscotti senza permesso, non rispondono, si fissano le punte delle scarpe. "Ma qualcuno di sano c'è?!" sbotta.  
Alex al suo fianco ride, lo stringe un po' di più a sé. "Rilassati, Genn! Ci divertiamo, adesso bevi qualcosa anche tu".  
Gennaro comincia a irritarsi sul serio. "Sei a tanto così dal coma etilico, cretino. Direi che per stasera non tocchi più nulla". Alessio infila la testa nell'incavo del suo collo e chiude gli occhi, il viso disteso. "Non fare così, non voglio che t'arrabbi. Voglio che ci divertiamo".  
Sospira. Oh, Alex. "Andiamo, allora. Se vuoi divertirti andiamo a divertirci" si sente dire con tono esasperato, però sta anche sorridendo. Alessio si tira su - quasi gli dà una testata – e lancia uno "yay!" e comincia a trascinarlo nella notte, in mezzo alla strada, senza una preoccupazione al mondo. 

Dal loro arrivo in discoteca, dopo una dura mezz'ora di cammino in cui Gennaro era arrivato davvero sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi, la situazione degenera sempre di più. Alex corre da una parte all'altra, non ha idea di dove siano i suoi compagni e perché non siano tornati a cercarli. Il locale è pieno, quasi non si riesce a ballare e all'interno si muore di caldo. Si rifugia in bagno – pieno anche quello di gente che limona, prende qualche tiro da una canna condivisa e qualcuno che si lascia andare a qualcosa di più forte, ragazze che controllano che il rossetto non sia sbavato e oddio quanto odio questi posti – e controlla l'ora sul cellulare e sono quasi le due e non ha idea di dove sia volato via tutto questo tempo e non ha idea di dove sia Alessio e del perché cazzo stasera ha deciso di finire al pronto soccorso per una lavanda gastrica. Prende un respiro profondo per evitare di impazzire e torna a cercarlo intrufolandosi nelle fessure tra un corpo e un altro, e se ogni tanto cede e tira qualche gomitata o spinge qualcuno nessuno può essere certo che davvero l'abbia fatto intenzionalmente tanto è il macello. Riesce lentamente a raggiungere la terrazza dopo aver girato invano per tutta la pista da ballo e quando finalmente esce dalla porta vetrata lasciandosi dietro la musica degli LMFAO, con l'aria fresca gli arrivano anche le risate di Alex.  
Ma porca di quella puttana.  
"Hai idea di quante volte ho fatto il giro di questo posto del cazzo perché eri sparito?! Alè, Cristo, vuoi uccidermi stasera?" gli dice dopo essergli praticamente corso in contro.  
Alex non lo degna nemmeno di uno sguardo, finisce l'ultimo sorso di un drink che ha in mano e lascia il bicchiere su un tavolino lì accanto al divanetto di vimini.  
"Ma smettila, mi sto divertendo un po', che sarà mai". Genn lo vede dagli occhi più vigili e il mondo in cui riesce a stare dritto quando si alza in piedi: ora è più sobrio e per qualche motivo è anche arrabbiato.  
"Non fare lo stronzo, prima non eri nemmeno in te. Non è divertirsi se poi non ti ricordi più nulla da quand'è cominciata la serata".  
"Ho già i miei che mi fanno le ramanzine sul bere responsabilmente, evita per favore. Vado a prendermi un mojito--" ma prima che possa dire altro Genn gli si para davanti furioso.  
"No, non prendi proprio un cazzo. Stai qui e mi dici che cos'hai. Non saremmo nemmeno dovuti venire, te ne sei uscito con quel messaggio e adesso di comporti da stupido. E' palesemente successo qualcosa".  
Alex continua a evitare il suo sguardo, cerca di spingerlo via da davanti a sé. "Sì, qualcosa che non ti riguarda. Lasciami passare".  
"Sei stai così certo che mi riguarda! Smettila di fare il difficile!".  
Quando finalmente i suoi occhi scuri di solito così caldi e gentili si abbassano su di lui, Genn ha paura. Sente lo stomaco contrarsi con forza e la testa infossarsi nelle spalle sotto il suo sguardo duro e determinato e cattivo – Alex non è cattivo, non lo è affatto; è compassionevole e paziente, e gli importa sempre così tanto di tutti, piuttosto che fare del male a qualcuno lo farebbe a se stesso, Gennaro lo sa.  
"Ma ti senti?! Solo tu hai diritto a fare il difficile?! Solo tu puoi startene per conto tuo quando hai qualcosa che non va?! Solo tu puoi tacere fino a quando ti fa comodo parlarne?! Scendi dal piedistallo una benedetta volta, Gennà". Gli ha gridato tutto in faccia; il ronzio che sente nella testa e la confusione aumentano con la rabbia, e le mani gli tremano. Genn ha messo le sue in tasca e Alex vorrebbe rompere qualunque cosa ci sia attorno a lui. "Va' a nasconderti dal tuo amico Davide e lasciami in pace. E' l'unica cosa che ti riesce bene" dice infine.  
Lo scansa via con uno spintone e Gennaro nemmeno reagisce.  
Non bastano i suoi sentimenti per lui a fargli male, ora anche Alex stesso lo costringe a soffrire. Ma avrebbe dovuto saperlo fin dall'inizio. Si è mostrato per quello che è con lui, contro il suo stesso essere e la sua razionalità, contro anche il suo stesso volere e sapeva bene che il rischio era questo. La sua fiducia gli si è ritorta contro, Alex ha usato le sue debolezze contro di lui perché stanco di non poter rispondere alle sue provocazioni con la stessa moneta. Le conosce tutte, una ad una e si è ancora trattenuto, e nonostante questo ha fatto scacco matto al re.  
Lo lascia passare senza dire una parola, resta fermo lì per un po' senza fare nulla, gli amici di Alex lo superano senza salutarlo o chiedergli se vada tutto bene.  
Se ne torna a casa svuotato, senza avere idea di che emozioni dovrebbe provare. Non sente niente, nemmeno la rabbia che gli aveva fatto aggredire Alessio in quel modo. Un po' immagina che abbia ragione. Pretende di essere lasciato stare, difende i suoi spazi come se da essi dipendesse la sua vita – e un po' in fondo è così – e poi non lascia al suo migliore amico la possibilità di metabolizzare qualsiasi cosa sia che l'abbia destabilizzato in quel modo prima di obbligarlo a parlarne.  
Però quegli occhi Alessio non li aveva mai avuti, non una volta in quattro anni vi aveva visto una tale impenetrabilità e anche voglia di ferire per allontanare sì, ma anche per vederlo stare male, per vedere l'effetto che gli fa e alla fine provarsi che gli è entrato dentro. Lui stesso lo fa; è un gioco duro, di logoramento, sleale, tutt'altro che sano, e anche se è certo che sistemeranno le cose, qualcosa tra loro è cambiato irreversibilmente.  
Gennaro se li sogna, quegli occhi e continua a rigirarsi e a svegliarsi fino al mattino presto, con il sole che sorge e gli inonda la stanza senza l'ostacolo delle persiane che ha scordato di chiudere. Nella sua testa è già chiaro che andrà a casa di Alex per sapere come sta e cos'è successo quando se ne è andato, per chiedergli scusa per averlo fatto, ma sa che se andrà troppo presto non lo troverà di certo sveglio. Potrebbe anche non trovarlo affatto, un suo compagno potrebbe averlo ospitato. Oppure sono tutti ancora fuori. Più rimane sotto le coperte a guardare il soffitto più vi trova le proprie paranoie scritte sopra.  
Si lascia cadere fuori dal letto e con lentezza si alza e va in bagno a lavarsi con l'acqua fredda. Non c'è modo di tornare a dormire, ormai.

Quando Imma scende per farsi un caffè prima di andare a lavoro quasi urla quando lo vede seduto al tavolo a fare colazione. "Gennaro, ma sei scemo?! Ho preso un colpo!".  
Gennaro si limita a guardarla con gli occhi stanchi e la bocca piena di cereali. "Cosa fai già alzato? Hai due occhiaie da far spavento" gli dice mentre apre la credenza per prendere moka e caffè, poi qualche antina più un là la sua tazza rosa con i gattini e il cucchiaio abbinato.  
"Ho bisogno di un passaggio" le dice il fratello da dietro le sue spalle. Si gira e lo guarda inquisitrice.  
"Per favore?" continua lui. Imma sospira. "Dove devi andare alle sette del mattino di Domenica?".  
"Da Alex" dice mentre sistema la scatola di cereali al suo posto e va verso il labello per riempire d'acqua la ciotola. "Oggi ce li avete i muffin al cioccolato bianco?" chiede con noncuranza.  
Sente gli occhi Imma su di sé, appoggiata al bancone non lontana dal fornello aspetta che il caffè sia pronto. "No, abbiamo solo banana e cioccolato, mirtilli, e limone. Perché devi andare da Alex così presto? Siete usciti insieme ieri, no?".  
Gennaro continua a riempire e svuotare la ciotola; la lava con cura, lo stesso col cucchiaio, mette tutto in lavastoviglie. A Imma viene voglia di scuoterlo un po' per le spalle come faceva quand'erano piccoli e lui le rubava le Barbie per farle dispetto. "Gennaro".  
"Posso usare il vostro forno? Li faccio io, ne prendo solo un paio e gli altri li tenete".  
"Non sono stupida, so che stai cercando di depistarmi".  
"Giuro che pulisco tutto".  
Imma sa che i muffin al cioccolato bianco sono i preferiti di Alex tra tutti i dolci che la pasticceria per cui lavora ha in vetrina e sa anche che suo fratello ha problemi di sonno – fin da quando era piccolino e li svegliava tutti con le sue urla e poi sgattaiolava in salotto a guardare televendite su canali improponibili finché non sorgeva il sole - dettati dall'ansia e dal fatto che pensa davvero troppo, ma che quando ha la possibilità di rimanere a letto fino a tardi lo fa fino all'ora di pranzo. Quindi la sera prima qualcosa è successa, c'entra Alex, e Gennaro vuole o farsi perdonare o consolarlo.  
Immagina di non avere molta scelta.  
"Bevo il caffè e andiamo, quindi muoviti. E dalla pasticceria a casa di Alex ci vai a piedi, capito? Ah, e fai un bigliettino per la mamma che se non ti trova chiama la polizia".  
Gennaro le offre uno dei suoi sorrisoni con i denti tutti in vista e le labbra tutte tirate, gli occhi semichiusi, e poi corre via a mettersi le scarpe e davvero non sa come poteva anche solo sperare di riuscire a dirgli di no.

I muffin sono usciti dal forno da poco più di dieci minuti quando la madre di Alessio gli apre la porta. Ha il fiatone perché ha corso come un dannato per fare presto e chissà cosa pensa la gente che ti vede e sente il profumo di cioccolato e anche chissene frega si dice nella testa mentre tenta di non rallentare.  
Lei lo fa entrare e lo fa accomodare in cucina. "E' arrivato intorno alle cinque e ci ha svegliati tutti quanti inciampando nel portaombrelli, con quei suoi compagni che ridevano come stupidi" gli dice. "Fammi un favore, quando sali digli che se non fosse che a X-Factor siete chiusi dentro tutto il tempo si beccherebbe una punizione infinita. Fino ai trent'anni non uscirebbe più". Gli passa la tazza di tea caldo al limone e un'aspirina su un vassoio – "da bravo, portagliele tu" – e solo dopo nota il sacchetto della pasticceria. "Quelli non se li meriterebbe proprio. Sei fin troppo buono"; Gennaro vorrebbe protestare, non vuole meriti che non gli appartengono, ma è già andata di là e lui non riesce più ad aspettare per vedere Alex.  
Bussa un paio di volte alla sua porta e nessuno dice nulla. Ci ritenta, poi entra lo stesso perché il vassoio pesa e forse dorme ancora. Appena entra si chiude la porta alle spalle, e storce il naso alla puzza di vomito; appoggia il vassoio sulla scrivania, prende tea e aspirina e va verso il bagno privato di Alex. Lo trova sul pavimento accanto al water, con la fronte attaccata al muro. E' uno straccio: pallido, con delle occhiaie nere e profonde, e persino un segno rosso di una botta sulla guancia.  
"Stai uno schifo". Poggia la tazza e le pastiglie sul mobile del lavandino, bagna una salvietta con l'acqua fredda e una volta sedutogli di fronte a gambe incrociate gliela passa sulla fronte. Alessio gli sussurra un "grazie" e poi continua da solo.  
"Hai bevuto qualunque cosa ti capitasse a tiro".  
"Lo so. E ho fatto anche lo stronzo. Scusa".  
Non dirlo, non ne ho bisogno. Gennaro vede quanto gli dispiaccia, vede quanto cercare di ferirlo, usare le sue debolezze per farlo cedere e mandarlo via abbia ferito lui stesso. Non ha bisogno di sentire le sue scuse, lui sa.  
"Mi sa che hai vomitato l'anima, eh?".  
Alex annuisce piano. "Anche pezzi di intestino e altri organi, credo".  
"E la cicatrice sulla guancia? Vuoi un pacco di piselli congelati o preferisci la bistecca da metterci sopra, Rocky?" e sta ridendo e poi ride un po' anche Alessio, finché la testa non gli fa troppo male e deve smettere. E' tutto okay, sono a posto.  
"Non ho idea di come me la sono fatta, ma ti giuro che fa un male cane".  
"Allora hai avuto la tua punizione". Incontra i suoi occhi e gli sorride sincero. E' tutto okay, siamo a posto.  
Alessio ha capito, però si odia lo stesso e sorride mestamente. "Me la sono meritata".  
Gennaro si alza per prendere il tea e l'aspirina, gliele porge – "Dio, grazie" - e mentre beve e manda giù le pastiglie gli dice: "Tua madre mi ha detto che se non sapesse che per X-Factor non potremo mai uscire dal loft ti metterebbe in punizione e ci resteresti fino ai tuoi trent'anni. Alla fine serve a qualcosa tutta questa storia del talent".  
"Te l'avevo detto che avresti cambiato idea, ma tu vuoi sempre aver ragione" e quasi versa il tea per il calcio che riceve negli stinchi.  
"E io che ti ho pure fatto i muffin al cioccolato bianco. Sei un cretino, Alex".  
Alessio s'intristisce di nuovo tutto d'un tratto e Genn sta per dirgli che scherza, Madò, fra, stai tranquillo, è tutto okay, ma Alex lo precede. "Lo so, sono stato un coglione. Mi dispiace tanto" dice a mezza voce e forse ha anche gli occhi un po' lucidi. A Genn si stringe il cuore. "E grazie", ma questo non può accettarlo.  
Scuote la testa; no, gli sta dicendo. Va di là a recuperare i muffin e torna da lui, gli porge il sacchetto e mentre Alex dal basso lo guarda e allunga la mano per afferrarlo glielo dice senza pensarci, come fosse un riflesso involontario, senza filtri. "Ti tengo qua io".  
Alex ritira la mano e la riporta sulla tazza e la stringe forte e adesso sta tremando tutto, la testa tutta china, le ginocchia che si stringono al petto. Sta singhiozzando fortissimo. Gennaro si butta sulle ginocchia, gli stringe una spalla, "oh, Alè, non fare così--".  
Gli passa della carta igienica per asciugarsi il viso quando vede che sta recuperando un po' di controllo su di sé e i singhiozzi si sono calmati almeno un po'. Il respiro è ancora tremolante, i lacrimoni continuano a scendere. "Credo di essere pronto per parlarne".  
E si lascia andare, crolla e si sgretola completamente, perché sa che può e che sarà al sicuro e non riesce a capacitarsi di quanto sia fortunato a poterlo fare con la certezza che non gli si torcerà contro. E Genn ascolta tutto con attenzione: gli passa il suo muffin mentre lo sente raccontare di come Eleonora sia stata strana nell'ultimo periodo, della litigata alla festa del suo diploma a casa dei suoi e di tutte le altre causate dal poco tempo passato insieme che Alex spendeva per provare con lui, di come non capisca come una cosa che aveva voluto ardentemente anche lei li avesse allontanati a tal punto da lasciarsi; e non voleva essere uno di quei tizi patetici che cadono in pezzi quando la loro ragazza li molla, lui ha cose più importanti a cui pensare, tra poco partiranno per Milano e deve tenere gli occhi fissi sul traguardo, ma si sente a pezzi davvero ed è innamorato e odia tutto il mondo e di nuovo sta singhiozzando.  
L'unico modo in cui Gennaro sa trovare le parole giuste è con la musica; non sa cosa possa fare stare meglio Alex in questo momento, anche perché sta male lui stesso vedendolo così inconsolabile e con il cuore spezzato. Anche il suo lo sente andare in frantumi e non sa se è perché il suo migliore amico è in questo stato o perché lo stesso migliore amico di cui è innamorato perso si sta disperando per una persona che non è lui.  
Ma non può farci niente, quindi si trascina accanto a lui e lì seduto sulle piastrelle bianche del bagno gli parla di tutte le ragazze che si getteranno ai suoi piedi non appena usciranno vincitori dal programma, di quanto sarà bello sentire Alessandro Cattelan urlare il loro nome al Forum di Assago – il Forum, Alè, dove sei andato a vedere i Kiss con i tuoi fratelli – e magari per allora Eleonora avrà smesso di fare l'offesa e tornerà da lui, perché lo si capisce da un altro pianeta che sono fatti l'uno per l'altra e un po' li odia perché gli fanno dire certe cose smielate. Alessio ride e ora non piange più. Ha recuperato un po' di colore, ma ha bisogno di una bella dormita.  
"Prendo il cofanetto di How I Met Your Mother e facciamo maratona, che dici?".  
Alessio si stropiccia gli occhi un'ultima volta e annuisce. "Sì, spero di non addormentarmi".  
All'inizio del secondo episodio che guardano sta già dormendo con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Gennaro. Avvolto nella sua stessa coperta di pile e con Robin e Barney seduti al tavolo con due birre che discutono sul computer presto si addormenta anche lui e hanno entrambi i visi distesi e sereni e anche lui si sente più tranquillo.  
Finché sono insieme sa che andrà tutto bene ed è tranquillo e può dormire beato.

*

Fa caldissimo; dall'angolo di pavimento che ha occupato Gennaro può vedere le fronde degli alberi muoversi oltre la finestra aperta, eppure nessun fruscio gli giunge alle orecchie e non c'è nemmeno un filo di vento e le grosse querce si divertono a danzare mentre lui rimane con la frangia tutta appiccicata alla fronte e la bottiglietta d'acqua ghiacciata dietro al collo che ormai si sta sciogliendo e non aiuta più di tanto.  
Davide è alla sua scrivania che si rolla una canna perché a quanto pare sono il suo rimedio per qualunque cosa, anche per il caldo a quanto pare.  
Domani mattina presto Genn parte per Milano eppure stanno facendo le cose di sempre. Gli assoli di Carlos Santana arrivano bassi e calmanti dal portatile buttato sul letto, mentre loro stanno in silenzio e contemplano il nulla. Davide è parecchio silenzioso oggi, ma Genn non ha fatto nulla per cominciare alcun tipo di conversazione. Non si sono detti una sola parola da quando Davide è arrivato in auto sotto casa sua – un messaggio che diceva sono qui a precederlo – e non è che di solito si dicano ciao o altro, ma perlomeno hanno qualche domanda esistenziale con cui tormentarsi o una brutta idea con cui ammazzare un altro pomeriggio di provincia quando nessuno dei due ha altro e di meglio da fare.  
Sa tanto di addio.  
Ma Gennaro sa che potrebbe essere di ritorno appena in un paio di settimane, quindi non si spiega questo sapore agrodolce sulla lingua.  
"Agitato?".  
Davide gli sta dando le spalle mentre finisce il suo lavoro; ha gli occhiali da sole dietro al gomito e sta per spingerli a terra, troppo concentrato per badarci o girarsi a guardarlo.  
"Mmh" mugola Genn.  
"Lo prendo per un sì" e può sentire il sorriso nella sua voce, lo vede dietro le palpebre chiuse e i capillari e il rosso per il sole che le colpisce. Sente il rumore dell'accendino che viene acceso e poi il profumo dolciastro del fumo esalato con gusto da Davide. Allunga un braccio come da copione tra loro due. Davide si mette a cavalcioni al contrario sulla sedie e schiocca la lingua più volte, "no, no" dice. "Tra poco devi andare a casa a prepararti per bene, non puoi tornare fatto".  
Gennaro apre un occhio solo per guardarlo e ribattere piatto: "Come se contasse qualcosa. Non ti sei mai fatto di questi problemi". La canzone è finita e Genn si issa sul letto sfatto per prendere il computer e metterne una nuova, magari James Blake. Gli piace ascoltare James Blake quando fuma.  
Fa partire Retrograde, alza il volume di poco e continua: "E poi se sono agitato così mi calmo".  
Davide ha le braccia conserte appoggiate sullo schienale della sedia e lo sta guardando languidamente, come se avesse in mano tutte le risposte che servono per decifrare l'universo e quel mistero di contraddizioni che c'è di fronte a lui. "Ogni tanto ci tocca affrontarle davvero le cose che ci spaventano, sai?" gli fa notare serafico.  
"Davide, sei quasi sempre fatto o comunque fumi sigarette, che è peggio. Sei l'ultima persona che può fare un discorso del genere". Pare averlo zittito. Genn è ancora su Youtube a cercare una buona playlist con dei pezzi adatti al suo umore quando Davide glielo chiede, tranquillo e pacato come al solito.  
"E se scopassimo?". Di cose strane ne dice sempre, senza bisogno delle canne, ma questa è davvero la prima volta che la sente. "Ma che stai dicendo?".  
Davide alza le braccia in alto e si stiracchia un po', prende un altro tiro e soffia il fumo nella sua direzione, gli rivolge il sorriso per cui un sacco di ragazze pagherebbero oro per vedere diretto a loro. "Ora te ne andrai a diventare una popstar e mi lascerai qui tutto solo. Tu diventerai famoso e non avrai più tempo di girare in macchina a vuoto con me. Dico solo che potresti togliermi questo sfizio, ti pare?" e fa sempre queste domande che dette da lui sembrano cose elementari e ti convincerebbe a fare qualsiasi cosa, Davide.  
Gennaro rimane interdetto un attimo. Si ritrova a considerare la cosa, ad immaginarsi per un attimo come sarebbe e come lo farebbe sentire, a rigirarsi l'idea nella mente come farebbe con la canna tra indice e medio. "Sei fuori" dice infine con una mezza risata che rivela un po' di tensione.  
Davide annuisce un paio di volte e il suo sguardo si fa serio, imperscrutabile.  
"Non ti piaccio io o non ti piacciono i ragazzi?".  
Gennaro si sente morire. Il dito si blocca sul touchpad, gli occhi non riescono a concentrarsi su quello che c'è sullo schermo del portatile. Nella sua testa c'è il panico più totale, non un singolo pensiero coerente per rispondere prontamente e con convinzione, solo una fila di lunghi e terrorizzati no no no no no no oddio no ti prego no no no.  
Davide sospira. "Fa niente, ho capito".  
Si alza e si sgranchisce le gambe in giro per la stanza. Poi gli si siede di fronte lasciandosi cadere a terra con un gran tonfo. "Ma almeno un bacio te lo posso chiedere o anche quelli sono tutti suoi?".  
Genn rimane immobile, respira persino piano cercando di trattenere il movimento del busto, sente le guance arrossire. Davide scoppia a ridere, ma non della sua solita risata ampia, libera. Questa è più contenuta, ma non sembra meno sincera delle altre. "Immaginavo" sussurra. Allunga una mano verso il suo viso e con un dito delicatamente gli sfiora la guancia, quasi a tracciarne il rossore.  
"Allora facciamo così. Avvicinati un po'", ma Genn ancora non si muove. Allora prende il computer dalle sue gambe e lo riappoggia sul letto, lo prende per i gomiti e lo porta giù con sé in ginocchio. Si sente una bambola, non riesce a decidere per il proprio corpo.  
Davide gli mette una mano sulla nuca per farlo venire ancora più vicino, delicatamente, ma prima prende un tiro, uno bello profondo e poi trattiene tutto il fumo. Ha gli occhi chiusi quando porta le loro labbra a sfiorarsi e nel momento in cui le dischiude quasi Genn lo bacia davvero, ma invece di un'altra bocca incontra il fumo e respira tutto senza pensarci.  
Sente gli occhi chiudersi e si bea della sensazione – seppur attenuata - a cui ormai è più che abituato. Quando Davide gli ha dato tutta la sua aria usa le sue labbra per chiudere quelle di Genn con un bacio.  
Vorrebbe dire che ha sentito i fuochi d'artificio – è così che ne parlano nelle serie televisive, no? - o che ha realizzato i suoi sentimenti per lui con un semplice bacio a stampo, ma non è così. L'attrazione che sente non l'ha mai negata a se stesso e tutto si ferma lì.  
Apre gli occhi lentamente e vede quelli languidi di Davide scrutarlo con un sorriso rassegnato, che risconosce una sconfitta quando la vede. Si alza in piedi di scatto e poi lo guarda dall'alto.  
"Dai, ti accompagno" ed ecco ritornato il suo ghigno così familiare. "Sarà l'ultima volta che andrai a piedi fino a casa, la prossima volta avrai una limousine".  
Gennaro annuisce soltanto. Si alza e se ne vanno e il sapore di addio è forte sulla lingua.

*

Ti prego dimmi che mi ami, potrei persino crederci. Con questa faccia rassegnata alle menzogne e un sorriso che si è visto prendere a sberle tante di quelle volte da perdere il conto e gli occhi chiusi perché davvero è esausto.

*

Stay di Rihanna

"Run baby, run"  
Le farfalle prendono vita nel suo stomaco.

*

Quando si sveglia la prima cosa che vede è sempre Gennaro: Gennaro tutto nascosto sotto le coperte, Gennaro che cerca qualcosa di pulito nel disastro di vestiti ammucchiati sul pavimento accanto al suo letto, Gennaro che guarda il soffitto probabilmente da tutta la notte oppure Gennaro che si è addormentato da poco con ancora il berretto in testa, il viso disteso come quello di un bimbo.  
Questa mattina Gennaro gli dà le spalle e lui può osservarne la schiena cosparsa di nei e lentiggini. E' la sua personalissima mappa di possibilità, dei posti che non ha mai nemmeno pensato di visitare e di colpo la bocca si fa secca e il cuore inciampa in paura e desiderio di vedere dove portano queste nuove strade che scopre ogni giorno da quando l'ha conosciuto. Il battito discontinuo del suo cuore gli ha fatto venire il fiato corto – datti una regolata razza di cretino, se Genn se ne accorge sei fottuto. Vorrebbe essere forte abbastanza per fare qualcosa, ora e adesso, qualunque cosa senza esitare, magari allungare una mano e far scorrere le dita sulla pelle chiara esposta alla sua vista.  
Non è la prima volta che quest'istinto si fa strada prepotente dentro di lui. In qualche modo si ritrova sempre a guardarlo e non era preparato per tutto questo, non era preparato al pugno che stringe il suo cuore, i polmoni che faticano a stargli dietro e le farfalle che si agitano nello stomaco.  
Non è da poco tempo che ormai sente tutto questo è forse dovrebbe esserci abituato. Da quando è cominciato il loro percorso a X-Factor però qualcosa è diverso. Non è più paura o la profonda consapevolezza che non dovrebbe provare tutto questo per il suo migliore amico e compagno di band – non dovrebbe e non può, o almeno ha tentato di convincersi.  
Da quando è qui con Genn e tutti gli altri e da quando ogni settimana si sente un po' svenire sul palco dell'arena, c'è qualcosa di nuovo dentro di lui, una sorta di ritrovata tranquillità. Serenità, forse. Dove prima c'era la necessità di fuggire via da ciò che sente in presenza di Gennaro, il bisogno di nascondersi da qualcosa che sente di non poter sopportare, ora capisce che sì, tutto questo fa paura, ma non lo teme.  
Forse è l'immensa avventura che sta vivendo ad avergli infuso questo coraggio – questa temerarietà. Alessio non è mai stato un cuor di leone, ma ultimamente si sente nuovo, percepisce la possibilità di poter uscire dal suo guscio e la sta cogliendo ogni giorno un po' di più. E se potesse farlo anche con Genn? E se lo facesse sul serio?  
Il respiro si regolarizza, anche se il cuore continua a scalpitare. Genn si sta infilando uno dei suoi maglioni, quello blu elettrico che Alex a sua volta aveva ereditato da suo fratello. Espira forte mentre lo guarda prepararsi per la giornata, bagnato dalla luce fioca che fatica ad entrare attraverso le tende grigie.  
E' tutto così intimo, o almeno potrebbe esserlo. Alessio vorrebbe lo fosse. Si sposta un po' tra le coperte e allunga il braccio, circonda il polso esile di Genn con le sue dita callose. Può sentire il battito del suo cuore così; chiude gli occhi per goderselo. "Oi, tutto okay? Pensavo dormissi ancora" dice piano Gennaro.  
Alex scuote leggermente la testa. "Adesso mi alzo"  
Sente Genn accennare una risata, poi il suo peso non è più sul letto ed è costretto a lasciare la presa sul suo polso – sembra così fragile, ha paura che si rompa sotto il peso di tutto quello che Alex si porta dentro.  
"Sbrigati, che abbiamo gli ascolti, oggi. Se no faccio venire Shorty e Elisa a svegliarti”.  
Alessio ride e mentre si stiracchia lo guarda uscire dalla loro stanza e avviarsi di sotto.  
Prima che tutto questo finisca, prima che arrivi il momento di tornare alla vita di tutti i giorni e uscire da questo piccolo universo privato fatto solo di musica e risate e sì di ansie e paura, ma anche di amicizie e limiti superati, prima che si ritrovi di nuovo nella sua vecchia cantina dai soffitti ormai troppo bassi, giura che prima di tutto questo raccoglierà tutto il coraggio che sta maturando e farà chiarezza dentro di sé. Gli parlerà. E allora le occasioni racchiuse in Genn saranno sue.

*

Gennaro si è allontanato in silenzio dal camerino dove tutti gli altri stanno salutando e abbracciando Eva, ma si è spinto poco lontano non sapendo dove andare a rifugiarsi e nascondersi – ha anche un po' paura di perdersi perché è solo la seconda settimana e il backstage dell'arena è un labirinto nonostante la sicurezza assoluta con cui lo staff corre sempre di qua e di là per i lunghi corridoi.  
E' lì fuori e può ancora vedere una parte di quel che succede nella stanza - le schiene di persone unite in un abbraccio di gruppo, qualcuno forse piange; schiamazzi vari riempiono l'aria con incoraggiamenti urlati come brindisi.  
Genn è lì fuori e non sa cosa fare di sé; non si sente nemmeno molto presente, come se fosse stato messo in standby mentre il resto scorre attorno a lui. E' rimasto sul palco con Oceans - una canzone che lui e Alex hanno cantato così tante volte da far venire il mal di testa a chi li conosce e che dovrebbe saper ripetere alla perfezione in qualunque situazione - e un paio di cuffie che non funziona; il terrore più puro perché quello non è un provvisorio palchetto di legno di qualche festa di provincia, ma uno vero per gente che sa cosa vuole.  
Ha lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e nemmeno se ne accorge finché non vede una mano passargli davanti agli occhi e schioccare due volte le dita. Gennaro gira la testa e dallo strano angolo in cui è piegato il suo collo i suoi occhi mettono a fuoco il viso di Fedez in obliquo, un mezzo sorriso teso sulle labbra.  
"Ci sei?".  
Gennaro si passa una mano sulla faccia, sbuffa forte. "Più o meno".  
Fedez annuisce lentamente, pensieroso. "Ti va di parlare un attimo prima che vai?" dice poi casualmente, come se fossero vecchi amici che si rivedono per caso dopo tanto tempo e gli stesse chiedendo se ha tempo per una birra e due chiacchere.  
La mano di Genn ha raggiunto la sua frangia piena di lacca e sta cercando di stropicciarla per davvero e renderla com'è di solito, non come il parrucchiere gliela sistema in modo che sembri appena sveglio. Tira forte e comincia a sentire male. Annuisce piano, sospettoso.  
Fedez lo guarda ancora un secondo e poi prende un tiro dalla sigaretta elettronica che aveva stretta nella mano destra e poi gli fa segno di venire. "Andiamo nel mio camerino che almeno nessuno ci rompe le palle", e parte spedito. Gennaro lo guarda allontanarsi, poi si rivolge alla stanza dove gli altri sono ancora a parlare e a scaricare l'adrenalina del secondo live. Gira di nuovo la testa nella direzione in cui è andato Fedez e lo vede già lontanissimo, ingarbugliato tra i vari membri dello staff e si affretta a corrergli dietro.  
Fa fatica a stargli dietro e si sente fuori posto, è sicuro che qualcuno lo stia guardando strano perché davvero non dovrebbe essere lì. Tiene gli occhi bassi e quasi sbatte contro la porta con il suo poster attaccato che Fedez sta aprendo quando gli arriva vicino.  
Fedez gli sorride intenerito – "Occhio, vai piano" - e Gennaro si vergogna come un ladro.  
Lo fa entrare e accomodare sul divanetto nero, si scusa perché non ha altro da offrirgli se non i fondi della bottiglia di spumante che hanno usato prima per festeggiare un'altra puntata da cui sono usciti intatti; prende la sedia girevole della scrivania e si siede, le ruote che scricchiolano. Genn si guarda le scarpe e vede il vapore della sigaretta elettronica raggiungere il pavimento e le scarpe colorate di Fedez che finalmente parla. "Come stai?".  
Genn non proferisce parola; tiene gli occhi bassi e stringe i pugni abbandonati sulle ginocchia, le nocche contratte tutte bianche che sembra debbano spuntare dalla carne da un momento all'altro.  
"Ci sei rimasto tanto male? Per l'esibizione, dico".  
Gennaro si stringe nelle spalle. Nemmeno all'asilo, Gennaro.  
"Guarda che nessuno ce l'ha con te, eh. Assolutamente" continua. "Son cose che capitano".  
Gennaro sbuffa. "Sì, a me. E basta".  
"Ma va, ma Genn!". Fedez lo guarda un po' sconvolto, le mani giunte e le dita tutte allineate che si agitano come per dirgli ma cosa stai dicendo. "Sai quante di quelle volte succede nella vita ad un cantante? Guarda che anche Mika ha detto che ve la siete giocata più che bene! E mi fa che lui di solito si blocca e si mette a ridere se c'è qualche guasto o qualcosa che non funziona, pensa te".  
"Qua dentro è successo solo a me, però" ribadisce ostinato.  
"Genn, cazzo, è la seconda puntata. Cosa potrà mai esser successo se abbiamo appena iniziato? Non portare sfiga che sono ansioso già di mio. Poi se mai è successo a voi, non a te. Siete in due sul palco fino a prova contraria".  
No, è successo a me e basta, perché Alex nulla lo scalfisce, resta sempre in piedi. Non importa cosa accada, lui ce la fa sempre.  
Altro vapore che si sospinge fino al pavimento, altro silenzio, un sospiro.  
"Okay, allora" dice Fedez, poi si lascia andare ad un altro sospiro. "Non sono bravissimo con i discorsoni, ma va fatto e quindi facciamolo. Però collabora, eh? Che se no non ne usciamo".  
Gennaro si sforza di guardarlo almeno da sotto la frangia: sta prendendo fiato, con le mani giunte e i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia, tutto proteso in avanti.  
"Allora" ripete e lo guarda negli occhi adesso, non c'è modo di scappare. "Quando abbiamo parlato e abbiamo iniziato conoscerci agli Home Visits io ho capito una cosa-- Ho capito che tu ti porti dietro un bel peso".  
Genn serra fortissimo le labbra e trattiene il respiro.  
"Un peso che poi esce fuori nel momento in cui tu ti esibisci e ti mostri in tutto quello che sei".  
Un'altra pausa; Genn si sforza di tenere gli occhi aperti e di non sbattere le palprebre, vedere per quanto riesce a resistere. Tutto pur di ignorare quel momento.  
"Adesso, io non pretendo di sapere cosa sia questo peso e nemmeno ti chiedo di dirmelo, però si vede da un altro pianeta che c'è questa enorme--", pensa a come definirla, non vuole spaventarlo ma lascia passare un attimo e comunque non gli viene in mente parola più giusta. "Sofferenza" – la pronuncia come se la sentisse lui stesso, come se avesse un macigno sulle spalle e dovesse trascinarlo su una salita rocciosa - "che ti tiri dietro. Ma so anche io un paio di cose".  
Lo sente dal tono un po' tremolante con cui gli parla che non è facile, perché Fedez si sta aprendo sperando che questo serva a renderlo un punto di riferimento in quel posto caotico e lontanissimo da quelli che ha sempre conosciuto e una persona su cui possa fare affidamento; che serva a farlo aprire a sua volta.  
"Io so com'è vedere i tuoi amici e i tuoi coetanei in generale andare avanti, superarti nelle loro vite mentre tu rimani fermo dove sei". L'ennesimo respiro profondo di Fedez e Genn sente i pugni contrarsi sempre di più. "So com'è pensare sempre al peggio" continua secco. "E so com'è sentirsi dire che non arriverai da nessuna parte e a furia di sentirselo ripetere rassegnarsi a trovare un lavoro di merda e andare avanti un po' per inerzia".  
Fedez sbuffa e si fa scappare una risatina nervosa, si asciuga le mani sudate sfregandole sui jeans e Gennaro spera per lui che non fossero firmati. "Giuro che c'è uno scopo a tutto questo e non sto cercando di farti cadere in depressione".  
Genn tenta di sorridergli. Mi sa che sono sulla stessa barca.  
"La cosa peggiore è che tu mi sembri un tipo che vuole fare tutto da solo e lo dico perché son così anche io. Ho ragione?" domanda con un sorriso incerto, ma alla fine non aspetta una risposta, piuttosto una conferma. Gennaro annuisce.  
"Ecco-- Io sono così. Voglio fare tutto per i cazzi miei perché poi tanto se lo fanno gli altri non mi va mai bene e mi sento deficiente a farmi aiutare, e in generale non è che sia uno che la fiducia la dà via come le prostitute di Corsico, anzi" e Gennaro ride suo malgrado, Fedez con lui, con quella sua risata un po' strana e i denti tutti in vista.  
"Ma a me dà fastidio da morire-- " continua, tornando serio, "quando te lo sbattono in faccia. Quando mi dicono 'fatti aiutare', ecco, lì stai certo che non lo farò mai. 'Non puoi far tutto da solo'" e ora fa il verso a sua madre e Gennaro ride di nuovo, Fedez con lui.  
Non sembra abbia ventisei anni e chissà quanti dischi di platino e numeri uno in classifica, non lo sembra per niente. Genn sente il suo sorriso diventare sincero.  
"Se mi dicono così poi piuttosto che chiedere a qualcuno di darmi una mano mi sparo in bocca, ti giuro. Però-- Però c'è un fondo di verità in tutta 'sta storia".  
Le mani gesticolano seguendo il discorso come sono solite fare e la sua espressione sembra dirgli dammi corda, dai.  
"Se tu ti ostini a non farti mai aiutare e ti tieni tutto per te-- Se imbottigli tutto, insomma, va a finire che esplodi. E se esplodi allora sì che non puoi più far nulla. Sei d'accordo?". Fedez fa un cenno con la testa per cercare il suo assenso o forse nemmeno quello, qualsiasi segno che Gennaro stia perlomeno recependo quello che cerca di comunicargli.  
Genn ha paura di capire però e deglutisce a vuoto. Nonostante tutto annuisce, fa il suo dovere o quello che sente lo sia; Fedez risponde a sua volta con un cenno affermativo.  
"Io lo so che parli con le canzoni e sono loro la tua valvola di sfogo e la tua ancora, è lo stesso per me" – porta una mano sul petto come per provarglielo. "Ma hai mai provato a metterti lì e dire "cazzo, sono stanco" oppure "sto male"?" e Gennaro non sa cosa dire. Sente la bocca aprirsi per rispondere, ma in realtà non ha modo di difendersi perché Fedez ha ragione. Le uniche volte in cui si espresso senza giri di parole o mezzi termini – in cui si è espresso e basta è stato quando è arrivato al limite e in quelle condizioni pietose da sembrarsi un bambino che ha perso la mamma in città e nessuno lo sente strillare, ma la gente passa oltre e lo travolge mentre vola via di corsa.  
Fedez si passa la mano sulla faccia, si stropiccia gli occhi. "Immaginavo" borbotta e Genn si sente punto sul vivo.  
"Alex lo sa. Lo capisce" dice semplicemente con tono indispettito.  
"Sì" - risponde Fedez accondiscendente e Genn sente il fastidio pizzicargli le punte delle dita – "ma è una cosa diversa".  
"Lui sa".  
"Ho capito, Genn, lo vedo!". Fedez si mette le mani nei capelli, esasperato; gli occhi tutti strabuzzati e tanta frustrazione dentro. "Lo vediamo tutti, credimi e non sai quanto vi invidio, davvero! Ma ti ripeto, è una cosa diversa".  
Si spinge in avanti sulla sedia girevole e lo prende per le spalle; Gennaro cerca di allontanarsi quanto più può, ma Fedez non lo molla, vuole andare fino in fondo.  
"Chiedere aiuto-- chiederlo davvero, Genn, non che Alex lo sa, perché che tu abbia trovato una persona come lui è stata una gran botta di culo, ma 'sto povero ragazzo non può fare tutto lui e francamente mi sembra già bello stralunato di suo--". Prende fiato e poi riparte: "Chiedere aiuto non ti rende un mostro e nemmeno inferiore agli altri. Non ti rende debole, okay? Ti rende umano, per l'amor di Dio! E notiziona che so ti sconvolgerà l'esistenza-- tu lo sei".  
Fedez non stacca gli occhi dai suoi mentre si sporge di lato per prendere qualcosa alla destra di Genn che poi si ritrova sbattuto davanti un barattolino di ansiolitici e Fedez che lo muove su e giù per fargli sentire il rumore delle pillole all'interno. "Io volevo essere forte e fare tutto da solo senza bisogno di nessuno, ma ne avevo, porca troia. E non ti sto dicendo che arriverai a questi livelli", di nuovo agita la confezione davanti ai suoi occhi, "ma ora va meglio. E piano piano mi son reso conto che non stavo facendo nulla di sbagliato".  
Finalmente Fedez si allontana e il petto di Genn si libera di un peso e del suo forte profumo da uomo. Lo vede riprendere la sigaretta elettronica e prendere un bel tiro, chiudere gli occhi mentre lo fa. "Io non ti dirò cosa fare, perché se sei come me va a finire che fai l'esatto contrario".  
Gli sorride consapevole di aver ragione; Gennaro si sente ancora frastornato, non sa cosa dire, ha la testa vuota e staccata dal collo. "Però ve l'ho detto, per me il programma non è confezionare una pop star per fare soldi, ma dare visibilità e indirizzo a degli artisti veri. E questo significa anche farvi crescere. Vorrei che lo facessi anche in questo senso, Genn". Si appoggia con le mani alla scrivania nera e continua a guardarlo, ma lui rimane immobile, sempre più vittima degli eventi.  
Vede Fedez avvicinarsi ed entrare nel suo campo visivo e vorrebbe di nuovo tirarsi indietro, ma non ha nemmeno le forze per scappare, e scappare da cosa poi? Non riesce a pensare coerentemente, non capisce più nulla. Sente le mani di Fedez prendergli i gomiti e metterlo in piedi, guardarlo bene e poi passargli una mano sulla schiena e condurlo verso la porta.  
"Ti riporto di là. Stanotte ci dormi su e cerchi di star tranquillo, eh? Al resto ci pensiamo poi", e con questo lo riaccompagna lungo i corridoi non lasciando che la sua mano scivoli via dal punto della sua schiena da cui lo sorregge tutto.  
Quando uno degli organizzatori che si occupa di riportarli al loft lo vede sibila un "finalmente" e fa cenno al suo collega che ora ci sono tutti e si può andare. Gennaro sente Fedez scusarsi e prendersi la colpa della sua sparizione, le acque calmarsi.  
I suoi amici hanno già tutti i giubbotti allacciati e i loro occhi fissi su di lui. Alex mette una mano sulla spalla di Leonardo per intimargli di farlo passare, l'altra occupata dalla giacca di Genn che non ha idea di quale sia il suo problema, ma fa un passo indietro. Però c'è la mano di Fedez che si irrigidisce e lo tiene fermo dov'è. Non avere paura, gli dice senza parole. Non farti intimorire, non da lui e non se adesso ti sembra di non essere nemmeno lontananente vicino ad abbastanza per stargli accanto. Avvicina la bocca al suo orecchio sinistro e gli dice piano: "Non pensare all'esibizione, che non è successo nulla. Devi star tranquillo". Nel frattempo Alessio è arrivato da lui e gli allunga la giacca con l'espressione preoccupata di cui potrebbe tracciare a memoria ogni singola linea, quindi Genn annuisce a Fedez con la mente ancora annebbiata e fa un passo verso Alex.  
Afferra la giacca che lui ancora non lascia andare e gli sembra di star fermando il tempo mentre comunica in silenzio con Alessio; poi i van arrivano e vengono tutti spinti verso l'uscita e di nuovo la corrente lo trascina via senza spiegargli nulla o lasciarlo arrivare alla superficie per prendere fiato prima di ritornare sott'acqua.

*

Dopo le assegnazioni per il terzo live e le rassicurazioni del loro giudice, Alessio aveva sperato che Genn non si sarebbe fatto sopraffarre dagli eventi della sera precedente – le cuffie non funzionavano bene, non poteva prendersene la colpa - ma non si era sopreso quando così non era stato. Appena finite le prime prove di Rape Me era andato via tutto curvo e Alex l'aveva trovato sul divano del salone sotterrato dai cuscini.  
Non l'aveva mai visto come in quel momento sul palco. Non appena si era reso conto che qualcosa non andava si era girato a guardarlo e aveva visto lo stress e il senso di colpa mangiarselo da dentro. "Voglio vomitare" gli aveva detto poco prima e in quel momento, davanti ai giudici, con gli occhi azzurri tutti sgranati lo supplicava di portarlo via, di salvarlo, perché davvero io non lo posso fare, Alè.  
Nonostante le rassicurazioni di Fedez e Fausto – da cui si era anche lasciato abbracciare, in qualche modo, o perlomeno non l'aveva respinto quando l'aveva stretto a sé con fare paterno – e l'assegnazione di uno dei pezzi più iconici dei Nirvana, Gennaro non era riuscito a scrollarsi di dosso la delusione nei propri confronti e rifuggiva Alex dal loro ritorno al loft dopo il live.

Quando sente il rumore dei suoi passi nel salone Genn alza un po' la testa per spiarlo da sotto i cuscini: ha lo sguardo perso, le sopracciglia corrucciate, le mani attorcigliate come lo sono sempre se è in ansia o sta pensando così intensamente da non accorgersi nemmeno di starlo facendo. Poi all'improvviso lo vede voltarsi di scatto e salire le scale per le camerate a due a due e nasconde di nuovo il viso nell'oscurità. Ieri sera è andato benissimo, l'ennesima prova di cui Genn non aveva bisogno; merita tutti i complimenti di Fedez e Fausto per non aver perso la testa nel momento di difficoltà come aveva fatto lui, non di stare a guardarlo piangersi addosso. Si merita tutto il meglio di questo mondo, cosa che lui non può dargli.  
Alessio però corre a prendere dei fogli da un angolo del comodino, la sua chitarra – quella che i suoi gli hanno regalato per i suoi sedici anni e con cui hanno buttato giù i primi accordi di Last Part, non una di quelle fornite dal programma – e poi vola di nuovo giù per le scale.  
Qualche giorno fa aveva trovato Fausto in una sala prova che passava in rassegna spartiti e materiale vario scartato per le assegnazioni. Era rimasto un po' con lui per curiosare e dargli una mano – "oh, ma guarda te che bravo ragazzo" – e aveva trovato un sacco di cose interessanti che gli era stato dato il permesso di tenere perché "l'esercizio non fa mai male, caro Alex". Tra i vari titoli aveva riconosciuto una canzone che aveva sentito un paio di volte alla radio e che sua madre cantava qualche volta; Fedez aveva pensato di far rivisitare ai Moseek le sonorità anni '80, ma alla fine avevano scartato l'idea.  
Così si ritrova seduto sul divano opposto a quello occupato da Gennaro, con il testo di una hit di quando non era ancora nato davanti e di cui sta palesemente improvvisando la melodia. Per farlo sorridere e per renderla adatta al soggetto cambia persino le parole sul momento.  
Batte le mani un paio di volte per attirare la sua attenzione: "Allora. Sto per rendermi ridicolo per te, quindi dammi retta". Un cuscino in alto si muove leggermente, probabilmente dopo che Gennaro ha scrollato le spalle. Okay, almeno non è morto soffocato. Alex prende fiato e comincia.  
"Your hair is Harlow Gold" – e che cazzo sarebbe – "and your lips a sweet surprise. Your hands are always cold, you've got Bette Davis' eyes"  
Genn è ancora rivolto verso lo schienale del divano, tutto nascosto, ma Alex vuole vederlo sorridere, dovesse passare giorni interi a serenarlo e dovesse coinvolgere chiunque sia rimasto nel loft. "Puoi arrenderti con questa, oppure quando avrò finito ti subisci anche Wonderwall" – un mugolio strozzato giunge da quel gomitolo di maglione sformato, berretto e pezzi di divano – "Come vuoi tu, allora. Dov'ero rimasto?"  
Gennaro lo sente trafficare con i fogli e poi ah-ah!, ed ecco che riparte. "He'll turn the music on, you won't have to think twice. You're pure as New York snow--" e poi la sua voce si unisce a quella potente di Shorty, inconfondibile e priva di qualunque esitazione o insicurezza. Non deve esistere una canzone che non conosce. "She's got Bette Davis' eyes! Una delle mie canzoni preferite, la canto sempre ad Alba! Cosa combinate?"."Alex rompe i coglioni!" dice Genn senza pensare. Immagina lo sguardo curioso di Davide rivolto ad Alessio e lo sente giustificarsi: "La principessa" – "ma vaffanculo, Alex!" - "-- dicevo, la principessa qui è ancora un po' giù per ieri sera, quindi cercavo di fargliela passare con qualche canzone".  
"-- Mmh, e questa dove l'hai trovata?"  
"Fausto aveva un po' di materiale che non usava più".  
Davide aveva un'espressione perplessa, la testa inclinata da un lato, con la cascata di capelli ricci comicamente riversata a sinistra. Fissava i fogli che aveva raccolto dal tavolino da caffè come se non riuscisse a leggere quel che c'era scritto sopra. "Che c'è?"  
Shorty si risveglia dal suo stato confusionario con uno scatto. "Eh? No, niente. Ma Bette Davis' Eyes non ti pare un po' troppo..."  
Alessio trafficava con la chitarra, era riuscito a trovare la giusta combinazione di corde per avere una melodia soddisfacente per la canzone. "Un po' troppo cosa?" chiede, sempre concentrato sulla chitarra e sulle dita che scorrono sul rosone e ogni tanto battono sul corpo per dare più ritmo. Non sente lo sguardo di Davide su di sé che alla fine cambia idea; non dirà che è una canzone un po' troppo romantica per non accorgersene affatto e non dirà nemmeno che parla di un'infatuazione di cui non ci si può liberare per una creatura che ti tiene a distanza di sicurezza e ti strega con due occhi troppo espressivi per il suo stesso bene.  
"No, niente. Fammi spazio che ti do una mano io!"  
Terrà la bocca chiusa per ora. Sì, ne parlerà più tardi con Giò, lui sa sempre cosa fare ed è un ottimo osservatore.  
Per ora si butta sul divano accanto ad Alessio, gli circonda le spalle con un braccio e lo aiuta a cantare per consolare Genn. "And he'll tease you, he'll unease you, all the better just to please you" cantano insieme a squarciagola, quasi arrivando ad urlare. Sentono Elisa e Enrica ridere dalla cucina e schivano il cuscino che Gennaro lancia senza guardare nella loro direzione. "He's precocious and he knows just what it takes to make a pro blush!"  
"Vi odio!" dice Genn, ma ormai si è girato e le guanciotte da bambino sono rosse e anche impegnandosi non riesce a non sorridere con i denti tutti in vista. Può coprirsi il viso quanto vuole, ma Alessio sa di aver vinto. "He's got Greta Garbo's stand off sighs--"  
"Hai riso! Ce l'ho fatta!" urla Alex, lanciando la chitarra da una parte e gettandosi su di lui. Davide li guarda mentre si fanno il solletico a vicenda e si abbracciano e si picchiano nello stesso momento. Forse ora capisce le occhiate stupite della gente quando lui e Alba sono insieme: avere davanti Genn e Alex è una specie di sguardo su un mondo parallelo al loro. Sì, immagina che quegli occhi adoranti e pieni di ammirazione e fiducia, comprensione e-- amore, per forza amore, siano gli stessi che ha lui ogni volta che la vede da quando l'ha conosciuta.  
Questi ragazzi si amano, pensa chiaramente. Poi sorride, si alza e se ne va di là a farsi un tea. Non li priverà della spaventosa e meravigliosa allo stesso tempo realizzazione che li aspetta, dello scoprirsi innamorati. Succederà poco a poco, oppure no, sarà improvviso e travolgente come un temporale estivo. Però li lascerà fare e li osserverà da lontano, attento che nessuno si faccia male e che tutto vada per il meglio. Se lo meritano.  
Davide sorride per tutto il giorno e a nessuno dà spiegazioni, solo ricomincia a cantare. "-- he's got Bette Davis' eyes".

La sera tardi – perché si ostinino a stare alzati fino alle due con Giò e Shorty a dire scemenze e mangiare gelato e biscotti poi non si sa – Gennaro e Alessio sono nella loro stanza e non riescono a prendere sonno, un po' perché hanno lo stomaco pieno di schifezze e un po' perché non vogliono, come due bambini che tentano di stare svegli per aspettare Babbo Natale. Non vogliono perdersi nemmeno un attimo di questa vita, perché se sembrano passati anni da quando si sono presentati all'audizione tra poche settimane (forse prima) tutto sarà finito e Gennaro sente la gola chiudersi se solo il pensiero va nella direzione della fine. Sa che Alessio prova le stesse cose – sono ancora più in simbiosi da quando è cominciato X-Factor; Aurora dice sempre che quello è il loro superpotere.  
"Alè? Ci sei?"  
"Mmh—" è l'unica risposta che Alessio riesce a dargli. Si stava addormentando; ora Genn si sente in colpa e quindi rimane in silenzio. Per alcuni minuti non sente nulla. Deve essersi addormentato davvero. "Oh, che c'è?" chiede invece, facendolo sussultare.  
Gennaro si morde forte le labbra – domani si vedrà il segno dei denti e saranno gonfie, come dopo un bacio. "No, niente".  
"Eddai, Gennà. Parla, se no poi mi addormento". Silenzio. Qualche macchina sfreccia sotto le loro finestre, qualche schiamazzo. Silenzio di nuovo. Alex sta per chiamarlo un'altra volta quando Genn si decide a parlare.  
"-- Grazie. Per oggi, dico. La canzone e tutto il resto"  
Alessio sospira, si gira nella sua direzione. "Non ringraziarmi. Te l'ho promesso, ti tengo qua io, no? Adesso lasciami dormire che ci dobbiamo svegliare tra più o meno quattro ore, mannaggia a noi".  
La voce roca per il sonno di Shorty dal letto sopra il suo lo sovrasta all'improvviso. "Mannaggia a voi davvero, Jack e Rose di 'sta minchia. Dormite, cazzo".  
Gennaro ride di gusto e ride ancora più forte quando il cuscino di Davide atterra con un tonfo di fianco al suo letto. Vorrebbe ringraziare di nuovo Alex e dirgli mi dispiace mille volte per il casino che ha combinato con Oceans, e scusarsi un altro po' perché ogni giorno da quattro anni si fa carico dei suoi casini e in qualche modo da questi lo tira sempre fuori. Si limita a dare la buona notte a lui e a Shorty, poi affonda il viso accaldato nel cuscino.  
Ti tengo qua io. Niente da fare: fa sempre lo stesso effetto della prima volta.

*

"Sai chi è il primo a essersene accorto?".  
Giò e Davide sono sull'unico terrazzino del loft perché Giò aveva davvero tanto bisogno di fumare, però voleva anche un po' di compagnia ed erano tutti a letto tranne loro due; Davide ne aveva approfittato per raccontargli di Alex che serenava Genn in salone e di come quel che aveva visto non poteva essere frainteso.  
"Chi è?" chiede interessato.  
Giò prende un tiro dalla sigaretta chiudendo gli occhi per godersi la sensazione, butta fuori il fumo nella notte – Davide lo sa che almeno un po' fa apposta a tenerlo sulle spine, dannato lui – e poi si gira e lo guarda beffardo.  
"Il presidente".  
Silenzio. "Ma vaffanculo, Giò".  
Lui ride forte. "Ti giuro! Sarà stato il secondo o terzo giorno e quello viene lì e mi fa "io una cosa così non l'ho mai provata". E io gli ho detto "ma cosa stai dicendo" e lui ha fatto un cenno come per indicarli e se n'è andato. Cazzo, c'ha visto lungo".  
Davide scuote la testa incredulo e si stringe un po' di più nella felpa pesante. Finisce che si ammalano tutti e due come imbecilli, se lo sente. "Non per niente è il presidente".  
Stanno di nuovo in silenzio per un po'. Osservano la strada deserta sotto le loro gambe lasciate a penzolare tra una sbarra della ringhiera e l'altra, la nebbia illuminata dalla luce dei pochi lampioni funzionanti, in lontananza la sirena di un'ambulanza e qualche macchina che sfreccia nella notte.  
"Quindi?" chiede Giò.  
"Quindi cosa?".  
"Gli hai detto niente?".  
"No, sei pazzo? Lasciamoli fare".  
Giovanni sbuffa un po' esasperato; un paio di tiri e ha anche finito la sigaretta, ma tanto se ne accenderà un'altra. "Fra, si conoscono da anni e pare siano sempre stati inseparabili. Rischiamo che nessuno faccia niente finché morte non li separi".  
Davide si lascia sfuggire una risatina. "Minchia, Giò, non fare il tragico" e poi con un sorriso rassicurante: "Vedrai che si svegliano. Se ci impicciamo rischiamo di incasinare le cose. Lasciali, fidati".  
Sospiro. Giò butta indietro la testa e lascia uscire il fumo da bocca e narici, pensa un attimo alla faccenda. "E se si incasinano loro?".  
"Eh", comincia Davide. "Mi sa che sono già un po' incasinati. Però è normale, no? Vedrai che ne escono".  
Giò scuote la testa, ancora un po' pensieroso, ma effettivamente non ha idea di cose potrebbe fare per smuovere la situazione e alla fine si arrende. Davide alla fine ha più esperienza in queste cose, no?  
"Va be', come vuoi. Finisco questa e poi andiamo dentro che se no faccio fuori il pacchetto, cazzo".  
Davide gli dà due pacche sulla schienaa – passa troppo tempo con Elio, tutti e due, e ne stanno assumendo i comportamenti; l'altra notte Giò ha anche sognato di perdere i capelli come lui, ma sta cercando di non farsi prendere troppo dal suo vizio della superstizione.  
"Fidati del tuo amico Shorty" gli dice con un sorrisone e Giò in fondo si fida, è solo che quei due sono ancora ragazzini e si preoccupa perché sono diventati come due fratelli minori di cui prendersi cura.  
Vedrà di tenerli d'occhio, non c'è altro da fare.

*  
Alessio cammina scalzo fuori dalla camera da letto, ponderando ogni movimento per evitare di far scricchiolare prima il materasso e poi la porta. Si stropiccia gli occhi per mandare via la stanchezza e lasciare che vedano bene, poi scende le scale rabbrividendo un po' di più ad ogni passo.  
Quando arriva in fondo alla prima rampa alza la testa per guardare l'orologio appeso in alto sulla parete di fronte; le quattro e venticinque. Sospira e continua a scendere e quando finisce gli ultimi scalini finalmente si accorge della luce accesa della cucina dall'altra parte del salone. Riprende a camminare con passo più deciso, il viso che si distende in un'espressione contenta per la compagnia non prevista ma di sicuro ben accetta. Sulla soglia si ferma, la luce della cappa comunque troppo forte per i suoi occhi ancora pieni del poco sonno che gli ha concesso; cerca di farli tenendoli bassi, quasi chiusi, e poi aprendoli piano quando sa che non gli bruceranno più e possono regalargli la figura di Francesca, in piedi e accanto ai fornelli, tutta china mentre tortura con un cucchiaino una bustina di un infuso in un bicchiere.  
"Oi" le dice piano.  
Francesca non si gira, non dice nulla, e tra loro rimane solo il rumore del cucchiaino contro il vetro suo bicchiere. "Fra" la chiama, ma di nuovo non riceve nulla in cambio. Fa qualche passo in avanti, inclina di poco il capo per cercare di guardarla in faccia.  
"Francesca, ci sei?" e questa volta il suo tono è un po' più brusco; lei sussulta visibilmente, quasi l'avesse colta un singhiozzo violento. Volta leggermente la testa nella direzione di Alessio e poi si incurva ancora di più, i capelli che scivolano da dietro le orecchie dove li aveva sistemati e le coprono il viso, un tremore che continua e le sconvolge le spalle. Alex la sente tirare su con il naso e allora si avvicina, rapido.  
"Oi, Fra", la avvolge con le sue braccia, le prende le mani e le distoglie dal gesto nervoso di strizzare la bustina nell'acqua calda. "Tutto a posto?".  
E Francesca finalmente lo guarda e da come piange nulla sembra a posto, proprio per niente.  
Tenta di prendere fiato per parlare da un singhiozzo e l'altro, ma ci vuole un po' prima che ci riesca e Alex la tiene stretta, massaggiandole la schiena e aspettando senza metterle fretta.  
"No" risponde con voce rotta, passandosi le mani sotto gli occhiali per asciugarsi il viso. "No, mi sa di no".  
Spinge gli occhiali sulla testa e si copre la faccia bagnata, piange forte per un attimo e poi cerca di prendere dei respiri profondi, Alex che la guida. "Inspira bene e tieni dentro un po'--".  
"Sai cosa mi fa incazzare?" riprende Francesca quando ha recuperato un po' del controllo su se stessa e adesso sembra davvero furiosa e Francesca non lo è mai, esattamente come mai si ritrova a usare parole forti; l'umido delle lacrime sparso su tutte le guance, il petto che si alza pieno di panico.  
"Non riesco nemmeno ad incazzarmi come si deve con Mika. Sul momento magari sì,

*

Appena tornati a casa dagli Home Visits, Genn aveva cominciato a prepararsi per quello che sarebbe venuto e gli era toccato fare i compiti. Il suo borsone era ancora pieno, abbandonato sul suo letto, mentre lui si era messo alla scrivania appena entrato in camera, davanti allo schermo del computer per ascoltare l'intera discografia di Fedez e non presentarsi da lui completamente impreparato e fare la figura dello sprovveduto. Da quello che aveva sentito dei suoi testi, non era un tipo particolarmente romantico – "il tuo nome è stato scritto a matita per poterti cancellare una volta finita", "sei il mio punto debole, la mia causa di forza maggiore" – e aveva immaginato sarebbero andati d'accordo. Quindi Genn non si spiega come abbia potuto assegnargli una canzone che dice "life's too short so love the one you've got, 'cause you might get run over or you might get shot".  
Con il suo solito sguardo attento gli aveva detto che si aspettava le loro espressioni perplesse, ma "penso possa risultare in una combinazioni degli aspetti migliori delle esibizioni di Rape me e di quella della prima puntata", e pare sia anche un pezzo della sua adolescenza. Gennaro però non è convinto lo stesso, nonostante abbiano ricevuto il permesso di "conciare il pezzo per le feste" – parole testuali di Fausto.  
Il vero problema arriva con i loro soliti commenti fatti nel confessionale. Si aspettano di dover parlare dell'esibizione di Numb/Encore e di come questa settimana tornino in qualche modo alle origini, nonostante non si pentano affatto del loro esperimento e ringrazino Fedez per la fiducia riposta in loro.  
Quello che succede è che devono parlare dell'amore, perché la loro stupidissima canzone di un gruppo mai sentito prima parla di quello e allora per forza devono guardare la telecamera e rispondere.  
Gennaro vuole vomitare e insultare tutti quanti, rifiutarsi di stare al gioco, chiedere a Fedez di dargli un'altra canzone – Eminem, per l'amor di Dio, dacci Eminem – e finirla qui.  
E invece dice la verità e non sa perché continui a pensare la cosa giusta per poi finire con il fare la più sbagliata, ma succede e forse dopo tutto questo tempo non c'è cura a questo vizio e continuerà a rovinarsi con le proprie mani finché muore. Però dice tutto. C'è una persona di cui è innamorato da quattro anni circa ed è tutto un casino; mentre parla vede con la coda dell'occhio Alex irrigidirsi e tenere gli occhi bassi e quando ha finito con il suo monologo si limita a dire due parole sulle sue esperienze con l'amore e poi si affretta a uscire non appena si sentono dire che hanno finito. Se ne sta andando con passo deciso e Genn ad un certo punto inciampa anche tentando di stargli dietro nella sua marcia verso il salone.  
"Oh, Alé, aspettami--".  
"Quattro anni?! Quattro anni, Genn?! Ma che cazzo vuol dire?!". Alex è furioso e Gennaro si blocca di colpo. "Perché non mi hai mai detto nulla?!".  
Ma Gennaro non riesce a rispondere e resta fermo a guardarlo con gli occhi sgranati; la paura lo paralizza, lo rende incapace di pensare, di vedere vie d'uscita o soluzioni. Forse questa volta non c'è né l'una né l'altra, forse ha raggiunto la fine del suo vicolo cieco.  
"Insomma, innamorato da quattro anni e io non ne so niente? Ma davvero sono il tuo migliore amico?!" e la sua voce è carica di risentimento, di rabbia, del suo sentirsi tradito e della consapevolezza di aver sbattuto solo contro la punta dell'iceberg. "Lo so che non è una vita che ci conosciamo, ma non sono nemmeno niente? O sì?" e adesso quasi lo sta supplicando e per l'amor di Dio Alex fermati.  
"No, Alex--", Gennaro si sporge in avanti, la mano per la sua senza nemmeno pensarci, ma Alex fa un passo indietro e alza entrambe le sue, come fosse un segno di resa.  
"Gennaro, ti ho pianto addosso una mattina intera quando Nora mi ha lasciato" – inspira forte dal naso, come per calmarsi e Gennaro immagina per esorcizzare il brutto ricordo – "Mi sono addormentato addosso a te e puzzavo di vomito fa fare schifo. Avrei sopportato qualunque cosa, qualunque piagnisteo o confessione-- E non guardarmi così, adesso", dice irritato e Genn si innervosisce di riflesso.  
"Guardarti come? Non sto facendo nulla!".  
"Come se sapessi quello che è meglio per entrambi, come se io fossi un bambino che fa i capricci!" e mentre lo dice si punta un dito contro il petto.  
"Giusto, perché solo tu sei quello saggio dei due. Scusa, ti restituisco il trono". Sente l'orgoglio e il veleno montargli dentro perché non ne può fare a meno, è fatto così, è questo il vero se stesso in fondo.  
E' sempre così, tra loro due. Da zero a cento in un solo istante. Dallo starsi antipatici all'improvvisare insieme da brilli, dall'essere in perfetta sintonia e tranquillità all'urlarsi contro con tutta la cattiveria di cui sono capaci. Gennaro si domanda quanto sia sano tutto ciò.  
Ma Alex non vuole perdere, non questa volta. "No, sono il deficiente che credeva avessi imparato a fidarti, ma hai ragione! Meglio continuare a fare il poeta maledetto e fingere di saper cavartela da solo, vero?!".  
"Sei un deficiente davvero se pensi che io non mi fidi di te! Un deficiente che non sa un cazzo!" urla Gennaro, e nota a mala pena la figura sfocata dietro Alex di Giò che arriva dalla sala prove.  
"Come faccio a non sapere un cazzo se tu ti ostini a non dirmi niente ancora adesso?!".  
"Alè, Cristo, era una cotta, okay?! Una stupida cotta del cazzo! Ho ingigantito tutto per avere qualcosa da dire alla telecamera!", non è vero, Alex, non è vero e lo sai dentro di te. "Contento adesso?". Sta ansimando, Giò è ancora fermo sulla porta, lo sguardo serissimo.  
Alex lo guarda con il mento un po' alzato, i pugni stretti. Non sa se è una finta o no, tiene alta la guardia. E poi lo sorprende come solo lui sa fare.  
"E' Davide, vero?". Lo dice piano, sospettoso, ma Gennaro vede l'irritazione sotto questa pacatezza costruita.  
Sei tu, sei tu, sei sempre tu. Finge la sua stessa tranquillità. "Perché lo metti sempre in mezzo?".  
Alex sbuffa e gli sorride sarcastico. "Forse perché lo è senza che io faccia niente per aiutarlo. Rispondimi. E' lui?".  
La mente di Gennaro vola a Eleonora, a come fosse sempre tra loro due, una parete di vetro che solo da poco si era infranta. Vorrebbe farglielo notare, ma sarebbe un passo falso. Lo guarda dritto negli occhi per mostrargli che si sbaglia, si sbaglia su tutta la linea e non ha paura di niente, non ha paura di lui. "No, non è lui". Guardami e lo sai che sei tu.  
Restano occhi negli occhi a leggersi e a cercare il minimo segno di cedimento l'uno nell'altro, a scovare la verità come solo loro sanno fare.  
E' Alex ad arrendersi per primo, si passa le mani sul viso, si scompiglia i capelli; Genn sente i polmoni prendere aria. "Dimmi cosa devo fare, Genn. Te lo chiedo di nuovo o lascio correre? Scegli tu" e sembra completamente rassegnato nel rimettersi al suo giudizio, diverso anche, le mani alzate in segno di resa. Gennaro sembra notare per la prima volta quando Alex sia cambiato. E' diventato più alto, più slanciato, la barba più definita di quanto lo sia mai stata in tutte quelle mattine in cui si svegliavano in cantina tutti indolenziti dopo una notte di prove.  
"Era solo una stupida cotta. Puoi lasciare stare, non conta niente", gli sussurra. "Te lo giuro".  
Può vedere gli effetti delle sue parole sul suo viso, come impronte sulla sabbia. Non si è confidato ed è un altro po' di male che gli fa. "Ti dico tutto, Alex, lo sai che lo faccio", ma non basta perché banalmente non è la verità. Ma non mi stai dicendo questo, sente la risposta di Alex nella testa – tanto sono precisamente sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda; Genn ogni tanto riesce a capire lo stupore di chi li sta a guardare.  
"Sei così contorto, Dio mio--" e quasi urla in preda alla frustrazione, le mani che impugnano ciocche di capelli tanto forte da farsi male. "Il fatto è che se non vuoi che ti si aiuti poi non hai diritto di lamentarti perché ti senti incompreso. E io lo vedo che sotto tutto il resto sei sempre arrabbiato e non voglio nemmeno immaginare quanto sia--", prende un respiro, pensa alla parola più adatta. "-- Logorante".  
"Alex, ti prego", ma Alessio non lo vuole ascoltare, non questa volta, non dopo tutto questo tempo.  
"La gente poi vede solo uno stronzo che sta sempre sulla difensiva, ma tu sei molto più di questo, Gennà. Io lo vedo e poi di nuovo mi chiudi fuori così e io--", si gira di scatto, in prenda alla rabbia e non trovando le parole, odiando la situazione.  
Lo ha esposto, lo sta mettendo faccia a faccia con la realtà dei fatti. Gennaro si nasconde sotto la frangia e poi con la voce che gli trema: "Pensi che siamo cambiati così tanto?".  
Alex torna a guardarlo disorientato, gli occhi sottili e vigili che lo squadrano dall'alto in basso temendo ciò che sta per giungere. "Cosa stai dicendo?".  
"Pensi che siamo diventati troppo diversi? Come dicono tutti?". La sua voce si fa sempre più piccola, si rompe in più punti, le lacrime che pungono alla base degli occhi.  
"Magari non andiamo più bene--" ma il fiato gli viene tagliato via da Alex che gli si butta addosso e lo tiene stretto e lo abbraccia come se fosse l'unica sua certezza a questo mondo e Genn fa scivolare le mani sulla sua schiena e le sente stringersi alla sua felpa.  
"Non devi nemmeno pensarle certe cose, Gennaro. Siamo meglio insieme di quanto mai lo siamo stati divisi e sarà sempre così. Non avrebbe senso se fossimo diversi da come siamo, okay?".  
Gennaro è inerte, non dice né fa nulla e allora Alex lo scuote un po'. "Okay?" ripete più deciso. E Gennaro appoggia la testa alla sua spalla e annuisce e si abbandona così a lui; non sa dove finiranno, sono alla deriva ormai.  
Però Alex non lo lascia solo nemmeno questa volta. Gli tornano in mente le parole quasi disperate di Fedez, quella sera che gli sembra così lontana da dove sono adesso. Non sai quanto vi invidio.

Non nota affatto Giò che lascia la stanza con passo deciso, senza dire una parola.

*

La truccatrice gli sta incipriando il naso e le guance poco prima di cominciare il live quando vede Giò alle sue spalle venirgli incontro a passo deciso, Davide dietro di lui. "Giò, no--".  
"Genn, vieni un attimo". Lo guarda stranito, ma la truccatrice non ha finito con lui. "Appena finisce arrivo. Cosa c'è?".  
Davide li ha raggiunti e cerca di attirare l'attenzione di Giò, parandoglisi davanti. "Giò, porca miseria, non devi immischiarti". Giò però lo scansia via, prende Genn per un braccio e lo trascina via senza badare alle proteste della truccatrice. "Devo parlarti" gli dice senza nemmeno voltarsi e lo porta nel corridoio dei camerini, totalmente vuoto ora che la puntata sta quasi per iniziare.  
"Giò, mi stai facendo male" perché la sua mano lo sta stringendo davvero forte, sente la pressione delle dita una per una sul braccio sinistro e non l'ha mai visto così. Giò non è il tipo che perde la calma facilmente. Si assicura che nessuno possa disturbarli guardandosi un po' in giro e poi lascia la presa. Prende a camminare avanti e indietro, con le mani sui fianchi, tutto nervoso. Combattuto.  
"Allora?" lo incalza.  
Giò sospira forte e finalmente si ferma, rivolgendosi a Genn con un'espressione contrita. Un'espressione che non gli appartiene affatto.  
"Genn, perché non hai detto la verità ad Alessio?".  
Genn giura che sente il pavimento aprirsi sotto i suoi piedi. "Quale verità?" chiede, mantenendo la voce sicura, tranquilla. Non ha niente da nascondere, non esiste verità che non abbia detto.  
Giò si lascia sfuggire una risatina incredula, si passa una mano tra i capelli per l'esasperazione.  
"Non provare nemmeno a far finta di niente". Si assicura di guardarlo bene negli occhi, deciso come quand'è sul palco, magnetico. "Tu sei innamorato di lui" e uno schiaffo l'avrebbe stordito di meno. Gennaro sente le labbra schiudersi, ma qualsiasi giustificazione avrebbe potuto inventarsi – "sei pazzo, fra", "hai le visioni, sarà la reclusione" - Giò non la vuole sentire e nemmeno sembra aver voglia di fermarsi.  
"Pensi che siamo tutti scemi?" continua. "Guarda che io e Shorty ce ne siamo accorti da un bel po' e prima ancora di noi Max. L'unico tonto è Alex che fa il bell'addormentato nel bosco". Prende fiato per recuperare un po' di calma, si passa la mano sulla fronte.  
"Perché non glielo dici?" e sembra quasi pregarlo, il suo sguardo è meno duro e accusatorio adesso. "Vi ho visti l'altro giorno, a litigare. La cotta di cui parlavate-- Era lui, vero? Non gliene hai parlato perché è lui".  
Non deve nemmeno più chiedere. Questo è il livello di pateticità che ha raggiunto Gennaro e nonostante sia sicuro che si possa vedere benissimo dal suo viso quanta fatica stia facendo a rimanere lì ad ascoltare, Giò continua imperterrito.  
"Il problema è che lui ora si è messo in testa di aver fatto qualcosa di male, ma non ha la più pallida idea di cosa sia! Come fai a non capire che più taci più ci rimettete?!".  
A occhi bassi e con la voce ben decisa Genn lo ferma: "Tu non capisci". E' lapidario e può sentire gli occhi di Giò su di sé, smarriti, le sopracciglia tutte aggrottate come se strizzando gli occhi potesse vedere quello che ha in testa.  
"Se glielo dico, gli do il pretesto per andarsene e gliene ho già dati più che a sufficienza in tutti questi anni". Si appoggia al muro dietro di sé e stringe forte i pugni fino a sentire il male delle unghie che premono sulla pelle.  
"Io so che ne ha già abbastanza di me, lo so. Non può essere altrimenti. Ma Giò, ho cercato di farmela passare, te lo giuro. Non va via. Non faccio altro che scongiurarmi di smetterla, ma non ci riesco".  
"Ma non devi farlo! Perché sei così sicuro che ti mollerebbe se sapesse?!".  
"Perché io incasino le cose, Giò! E' l'unico talento che ho! Non sono così eccezionale né come cantante né come scrittore, se non ci fosse stato lui non sarei mai arrivato fino a qui e se anche ce l'avessi fatta mi sarei buttato dalla finestra alla seconda settimana. Non esiste che lui pensi a me-- Così".  
E sembra talmente stanco mentre gli parla. Gennaro ci prova ad apparire grande e completamente indipendente, sciolto. Adulto. Ma Giò adesso vede crollare qualunque muro costruisca ogni giorno e tutto ciò che rimane è un ragazzo di vent'anni così stanco, teso, impaurito.  
E' un mondo lontano anni luce dal suo, sempre spensierato, e non riesce ad immaginare come possa essere vivere con quest'angoscia dentro.  
"Gennaro, se anche ci fosse una minuscola possibilità che invece ci pensi non ne varrebbe la pena?" chiede con più tono dolce e rassicurante, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, ma Gennaro scuote forte la testa e lo manda via. "Anche solo per togliertene il peso".  
"Se è una possibilità contro la certezza di rovinare tutto – il suo sogno, il mio, e quello che abbiamo, allora no".  
Giò grugnisce in preda alla frustrazione e riprende a camminare in cerchio - non riesce davvero a concepire come si possa essere così ciechi, soprattutto come possano esserlo loro due che si conoscono più di loro stessi, due facce della stessa medaglia.  
"Dio mio, quanto sei cocciuto" dice tra i denti stretti. "E non riesco nemmeno a capire se sei serio e credi a tutte 'ste stronzate oppure te le racconti perché non hai le palle per parlargli".  
Lo sta provocando apposta. Giò è un tipo pacato, difficilmente si è trovato in mezzo agli occasionali litigi del loft, era solito assumere il ruolo di pacificatore avendo osservato e ascoltato tutti con discrezione, ma anche con molta accortezza. Li conosceva tutti meglio di quanto immaginassero, ma Genn era altrettanto bravo a notare le persone senza che si accorgessero di lui.  
Non gli avrebbe dato corda.  
"Puoi pensare quello che ti pare, ma se sei mio amico, non dirai niente a nessuno" e vede tutte le fasi della realizzazione sul suo viso; sgomento, elaborazione, rabbia. Non vale, starà pensando. Non può farlo. Giò si ferma di scatto, ma Gennaro non si ferma: "Nemmeno a Shorty".  
"Genn, lo facciamo per il tuo bene, per il vostro--".  
"Anche io, Giò! Anche io! Alex mi fa sentire eccezionale, riesce a rendermi migliore", continua con i suoi occhi quasi febbricitanti, che lo cercano per supplicarlo e trarli nella rete. "Quindi se sei mio amico ti terrai questa storia per te. Ti prego, non posso mandare a puttane tutto quanto, non con lui".  
Giò chiude gli occhi, si massaggia le tempie. Che disastro, sembra non ci sia via d'uscita. Davide aveva ragione, alla fine. Loro non possono fare nulla, devono sbrigarsela loro. O ce la fanno da soli, o non ce la faranno mai. E immagina sia questo il segreto degli Urban Strangers.  
"Stai giocando sporco". E Genn sa di aver vinto.  
"Devo farlo".  
Si guardano negli occhi per qualche istante, sperando entrambi che l'altro ceda, ma alla fine Giò annuisce, lo guarda triste un'ultima volta e torna di là. Gennaro rimane un attimo a fissare la parete bianca di fronte a sé - il senso di colpa lo travolge come fosse un'onda violenta che lo ributta sul bagnasciuga, la scarica di adrenalina che l'ha preso non appena ha capito di essere stato scoperto, ma anche il senso si sollievo, perché qualcuno finalmente sa oltre a lui - poi lo segue.  
E' ora di cominciare.

Sta salendo al buio sulla giostra della prima manche con Alex davanti a lui che regge la chitarra, la testa ancora a ciò che ha detto a Giò e a metà scala sente un po' di vertigini bloccargli i piedi e la testa cominciare a girare. Enrica dietro di lui va a sbattere contro la sua schiena – "ahia, Genn, perché ti sei fermato?" - ma lui non lo sa, sente solo che non riesce più a muoversi e il respiro si fa corto. Alex è già arrivato in cima e sta cercando la sua postazione con Luca, ma sentendo Enrica lamentarsi si gira subito e i suoi occhi cercano Gennaro. Non ha bisogno se non di guardarlo per un istante per avvertire il pericolo; appoggia la chitarra contro il tronco centrale della giostra e torna giù. Gli porge la mano e Genn gli si aggrappa con tutto se stesso e si lascia trascinare come un peso morto.  
"Tranquillo, non ti lascio cadere" dice Alex per alleggerire la tensione. Gennaro annuisce e si lascia portare al loro posto.  
Ti tengo qua io è quello che pensano entrambi, la promessa che ormai non devono più ricordarsi.

*

Alessio già dorme, ma se non fosse andato subito in camera gli avrebbe chiesto Genn di farlo; vedere Leo e i Landlord andarsene aveva mostrato a tutti i rimasti che davvero si trovavano in una competizione, quasi un tritacarne, e che il loft non sarebbe sempre stato pieno e caotico come lo era fino a qualche ora prima. Gennaro aveva visto Alex irrigidirsi guardando il ballottaggio finale, torturarsi le mani, chiudersi nella sua testa e nel suo mondo. Non avevano mai messo in conto di affezionarsi a quel modo, di trovare e stringere simili legami, di divertirsi; di crescere e sentirsi parte di qualcosa di grande e importante, bello.  
Gli aveva sfiorato la mano quando Alessandro aveva ricevuto la busta con il verdetto, ma non era sicuro se ne fosse accorto, anzi.  
Non l'ha seguito subito, però. E' esausto e tra poco immagina sarà costretto a mettersi a letto perché gli occhi gli si chiudono da soli e si sente spossato, come se gli stesse per venire la febbre e non può permettersi di ammalarsi, ora gli è più chiaro che mai.  
Sta frugando nell'armadietto dei medicinali in cucina in cerca di un antinfiammatorio quando dal salone arriva il suono di corde pizzicate e poi forte e decisa la voce di Shorty.  
"When I was just a little girl I asked my mother 'what will I be? Will I be pretty, will be rich?' Here's what she said to me--".  
Gennaro lascia l'armadietto aperto e tutte le medicine in disordine, il bicchiere con la polvere effervescente che borbotta nell'acqua, la bustina vuota lì accanto; si muove lentamente verso la porta e si ferma lì a osservare.  
Sembra quasi un falò: Shorty è seduto sul divano con un ukulele tra le mani, Giò accanto a lui con la schiena appoggiata al suo fianco rendendogli difficile suonare; Enrica e Luca seduti a terra sul tappeto a gambe incrociate che lo guardano un po' tristi, Elisa con la testa sul grembo di Davide, Fabio in piedi dietro di loro, con le mani sulle sue spalle.  
"Que sera sera, whatever will be, will be. The future's not ours to see--".  
Davide lo vede e gli sorride un po' malinconico. Gennaro pensa ad Alessio che sicuramente può sentire la canzone e spera che lo aiuti a sentirsi meglio. Mentre Giò si unisce per continuare la seconda strofa, si avvia su per le scale con calma. Rivolge un sorriso per tutti passando dietro a Shorty e lo vede riflesso nei volti degli altri quando gli rispondono.  
"When I grew up and fell in love, I asked my sweetheart 'what lies ahead? Will we have rainbows day after day?' Here's what my sweetheart said--'".  
Tenta di far piano mentre apre la porta, ma con la striscia di luce che lascia entrare vede la schiena di Alex alzarsi e abbassarsi lentamente e capisce che già dorme.  
"Que sera sera--" cantano tutti di sotto adesso; Gennaro si mette un paio di vecchi pantaloni grigi di una tuta, una maglietta di Ironman di certo non sua e s'infila a letto rivolto verso la sagoma della schiena di Alessio.  
"Now I have children of my own, they ask their mother--".  
Lascia che i suoi occhi si abituino alla poca luce che viene dalla finestra che si sono scordati entrambi di chiudere; la voce di Davide conduce tutte le altre e le unisce per scacciare lo sconforto arriva fino a loro seppure attutita dalla distanza e dalla porta chiusa e gli fa da ninna nanna.  
"'Will I be handsome? Will I be rich?' I tell them tenderly--".  
Gennaro si raggomitola sempre di più sotto il piumone e lotta contro le palpebre pesanti per rimanere a vegliare su Alex, perché è quello che farebbe lui al suo posto e perché forse in qualche modo si sentirà al sicuro mentre dorme. E poi la sua mente comincia a viaggiare mentre il sonno l'aggredisce, i pensieri si rincorrono da soli come se lui stesso fosse un semplice spettatore di quel che succede nella sua testa.  
Tu lo sai come sono, Alex. Tu mi conosci come nessun altro. Sono bravo solo a fare disastri e prendere le decisioni sbagliate. Però sto male e stai male anche tu a vedermi così, con i miei segreti.  
"Que sera sera, whatever will be, will be--".  
Quindi devo smettere, per noi due.  
"The future's not ours to see".  
Tu ti meriti il mondo e qualcuno che ti sappia amare per bene.  
"Que sera sera".  
Vorrei un giorno lo insegnassi anche a me, ma non succederà. Però va bene così.  
"What will be, will be".  
E da domani mattina me ne farò una ragione, te lo giuro. Sarai fiero di me.

Nel salone tutti quanti si abbracciano e lasciano libere lacrime di stanchezza e di malinconia; Gennaro finalmente si addormenta con una promessa da mantenere e la figura di Alex davanti a sé.

 

*

Pasquale e Cesare sono un grandissimo regalo, una ventata d'aria fresca per scacciare l'ansia per l'esibizione del brano di Gaber e la tristezza rimasta dopo la difficile puntata appena passata; con loro lo sono tutte le caramelle e i dolci che gli hanno portanto e tutte le loro stupide battute sul contrabbando e il proibizionismo a cui sono sottoposti per le regole del programma.  
"Ma davvero avete solo pizza surgelata?! Ma chiedete scusa a Napoli ogni sera prima di andare a dormire, vero?" gli aveva chiesto Cesare, tenendoli entrambi per le braccia con una stretta ben salda e l'espressione accusatoria. L'avevano mandato a quel paese all'unisono.  
Le telecamere li avevano seguiti in tutto il loro giro per il centro di Milano e nel locale sui navigli dove si erano fermati per una birra, ma non erano state indiscrete, filmando solo qualche risata e gli abbracci finali, gli incoraggiamenti e i saluti degli altri loro amici e delle famiglie che li hanno incaricato di fargli arrivare.  
Gennaro si sente il petto gonfiare di nuova energia e sa che per Alex è lo stesso; sono entrambi un po' più leggeri.  
Dopo che Pasquale ha finito di abbracciare suo fratello e fargli le ultime raccomandazioni – "spacca i culi e mamma dice di guardare sempre le etichette prima di buttare la roba in lavatrice" – gli si avvicina con il sorriso sornione che è lo stesso di Alex, Nando e Ciro e allarga le braccia. Gennaro gli si butta addosso e Pasquale lo solleva. "Sempre la solita pulce sei!".  
Gennaro ride e quasi si scorda dov'è e che tra poco il van nero che li aspetta poco più in là li riporterà nell'universo di X-Factor, tutto fatto di corse contro il tempo e batticuore che rimangono molto dopo che il tuo momento sul palco ti è sfuggito tra le dita.  
Finiscono di abbracciarsi, ma Pasquale lo tiene ancora per le spalle e lo guarda con un sorriso pieno di affetto e se Gennaro non si sbaglia – spera davvero di no – anche un po' d'orgoglio. "Siete più uomini adesso, sai?".  
Lo guarda un po' incredulo, il sopracciglio destro sollevato. "Che stai dicendo?".  
Pasquale scuote la testa. "Niente, niente, siete venuti su bene. State facendo un gran lavoro, siamo tanto fieri". Gli batte un paio di volte la mani sulle spalle, un ultimo abbraccio veloce e poi Genn e Alex vengono fatti salire in fretta sull'auto e la strada scivola via dietro di loro e con lei spariscono anche i loro amici che li salutano. Tutto si muove e un po' lo confonde; solo Alex resta fermo accanto a lui.

Appena rientrano Alex lo riguardisce con uno sguardo perché si è lasciato scappare qualche colpo di tosse e la sua voce continua ad essere un po' stanca, soprattutto dopo la giornata passata a scherzare con toni un po' troppo alti.  
Gennaro lo ignora; va ad appendere la giacca e poi va di sopra a prendere il piumino dal letto sfatto di Alex, ci si avvolge dentro e va ad accovacciarsi sul divano sotto lo sguardo divertito di Shorty.  
"Hai freddo, Gennariello?".  
Gennaro gli risponde con una linguaccia; Davide scuote la testa e torna ai suoi fogli per finire di arrangiare il suo pezzo.  
Tenere aperti gli occhi sta diventando già un po' troppo difficile, lo sguardo non si concentra e il cervello non riceve immagini ma solo colori confusi; la testa comincia a ciondolargli in avanti.  
"Oi".  
Alex gli si è avvicinato, con la coda dell'occhio riconosce la sua immagine sfocata e sdoppiata.  
"Mh".  
Gli da un colpetto leggero sulla schiena. "Tirati su, così non puoi farlo l'areosol".  
Gennaro risponde rantolando, la gola che viene raschiata dallo sforzo; si lascia scivolare ancora di più nel piumone arrotolato, lasciando fuori solo gli occhi e la zazzera bionda spettinata.  
"Dai, Gè".  
"Che palle, non c'ho voglia" mugola.  
"Giuro che se frigni tanto quando l'altra volta chiamo Fedez. Non scherzo, tirati su o lo chiamo".  
Gennaro non si muove, stoico e lo guarda di traverso per quanto gli sia possibile dal modo in cui è infagottato. Alessio allora si issa con le braccia sul bracciolo del divano, porta le ginocchia al petto e poi si accovaccia nel poco spazio lasciato libero da Genn.  
Gli lancia un'occhiata e Genn sbuffa, ma si fa più in là così che possa sedersi per bene, e quando sente i suoi piedi caldi premergli contro alza le gambe per lasciare che le sue gli si posizionino sotto e che il piumone li copra entrambi. "Che palle, Madonna mia" dice di nuovo, ma con ben poca convinzione.  
Il viso di Alex si distende soddisfatto e poi prende a preparare la fiala della soluzione e la macchinetta per l'areosol, i fazzoletti già pronti sul tavolino per quando gli gocciolerà il naso.  
Gennaro tira un po' il piumone verso di sé per nascondersi meglio e poi si mette ad osservare Alex e nota cose che prima non gli sembrava ci fossero.  
C'è il suo viso che si è assottigliato e la mascella che ora è ben definita, più pronunciata e squadrata; le braccia sembrano più forti e le spalle si sono sicuramente inspessite. Il nuovo taglio di capelli lo fa sembrare più grande e adesso che è sera può vedere l'ombra leggera del filo di barba che prima difficilmente si sarebbe notato. E adesso che ci pensa e ripassa nella sua testa tutte le loro esibizioni che hanno rivisto, il suo sguardo e il suo modo di porsi sono quelli di un artista vero, ormai. Non si trattiene più come faceva consciamente o meno prima di tutto questo. E' sicuro di quello che è e il suo carisma e l'intensità di ogni suo gesto non sono più tenuti nascosti, perché finalmente pare averli accettati come parti di lui per le quali non deve chiedere scusa a nessuno.  
Nemmeno a Gennaro.  
Pasquale gliel'ha appena detto, ma Genn lo realizza solo adesso, quasi bruscamente: sono cresciuti.  
Alessio gli sta porgendo la macchinetta, ma Gennaro non se n'è accorto e gliela sta tenendo lui premuta con delicatezza sul viso dopo aver spostato il piumone.  
"Viziato" gli aveva detto piano, lo sguardo pieno d'affetto, ma Genn appena lo percepisce.  
"Alex". La voce si spezza un po' e il rumore dell'areosol lo sovrasta; afferra il polso di Alex, lo sposta poco lontano dal suo viso e di nuovo lo chiama. Alex lo guarda subito pensieroso, la preoccupazione già si fa strada nei suoi occhi così caldi giusto qualche secondo prima.  
"Dimmi".  
Gennaro aspetta un attimo prima di parlare, quasi avesse timore di dirlo ad alta voce. "Mi sa che siamo diventati grandi".  
"Era un po' inevitabile, Butch" risponde Alessio, con il suo sorriso a metà e gli occhi che gli scrutano dentro per trovare quello che può farlo stare meglio e darglielo.  
"Vuol dire che siamo cambiati".  
Alex annuisce sempre assorto. "Mm-mh".  
"E questo non ti spaventa?".  
"Nothing changed, but everything's different. Siamo sempre noi, Genn. Niente di cui aver paura". Fa coincidere le loro fronti, lo tiene fermo e ancorato con i suoi occhi finché non capisce che l'ha tranquillizzato davvero e completamente. Poi gli fa riprendere l'areosol.  
Genn non oppone resistenza. 

*

Ho un migliore amico stronzo che vuole farmi crepare di freddo.  
Gennaro sta tremando sul serio e sta maledicendo Alessio in quanti più modi gli vengono in mente adesso, mentre se lo trascina dietro verso l'entrata del Parco Lambro. Stava finendo una lezione con le vocal coaches quando Alex l'aveva rapito, lanciandogli addosso il giaccone, e portato fuori dal loft liquidando le sue proteste con un "facciamo due passi, ci hanno dato il permesso".  
Piano piano aveva rallentato – sul marciapiede, appena usciti, gli aveva passato la manica che non riusciva a raggiungere a annodato bene la sciarpa, sistemato bene il bordo del berretto e rideva mentre Genn lo copriva di insulti – e ora cammina piuttosto tranquillamente nel buio di Milano, tutta legata da una cintura di nebbia ben densa che smorza la luce dei lampioni e delle occasionali luminarie natalizie della zona, il cielo blu chiaro che si avvia verso il nero delle lunghe serate invernali.  
Alex è poco avanti a lui e non gli ha ancora rivolto la parola e nemmeno lo ha degnato di uno sguardo, ma Gennaro è abbastanza sicuro di sapere cosa ci fanno in giro a zonzo per Milano con tutta questa umidità che gli fa incollare i capelli liberi dal berretto di lana al viso. Alessio si sta prendendo cura di lui, nel suo modo strano e meraviglioso e tutto così Alex da fargli gonfiare il cuore per davvero.  
Con la faccia tutta infilata nel collo chiuso del giaccone e gli occhi bassi, Gennaro non si accorge di Alex che si ferma davanti all'entrata del parco e va a sbattere contro la sua schiena.  
"E dimmelo che ti fermi, Alè".  
Alessio si gira di poco, e gli sorride di quel suo sorriso strano, enigmatico, solo metà della bocca sollevata e gli occhi che brillano come fanno solo quando ha un'idea con un'alta percentuale di probabilità di essere un disastro, ma sta per prenderlo con sé per tuffarcisi dentro fino al collo.  
Genn adora questo sguardo. "Che c'hai in mente?" chiede e si capisce che sta sorridendo nonostante abbia metà viso nascosto.  
Le sopracciglia di Alex si inarcuano un altro po'. "Hai presente quando abbiamo fatto Rape me?".  
Genn alza gli occhi al cielo e saltella sul posto, fingendo che funzioni per scaldarlo un po'. "Sì, Alex. Tu hai presente che lo faccio anche io X-Factor con te?".  
Alessio sbuffa divertito del suo sarcasmo, sposta lo sguardo al parco enorme che si stende davanti a loro: l'arancione e il rosso autunnali attaccati ancora a qualche albero e al terreno resi tutti opachi dalla nebbia, il Lambro che riflette ogni cosa con la precisione assoluta tipica della limpidezza invernale dei paesaggi, come fosse uno specchio.  
"Fedez voleva farci spaccare le chitarre a fine esibizione perché ci vedeva belli carichi, ma gli dissero che non esisteva, no? Ho provato a chiedere di nuovo e anche stavolta hanno detto assolutamente no, però volevo fare qualcosa lo stesso perché siamo in semifinale, porca puttana".  
Genn ride – "passiamo troppo tempo con Giò" – e poi gli si avvicina, fa scontrare la spalla con la sua.  
"E la tua idea geniale è farci gelare il culo?".  
Alex lo spinge a sua volta, ma con forza, facendolo sbandare di qualche passo più in là.  
"Ma vedi che sei stronzo veramente!" gli urla Genn, vendicandosi con un finto pugno. Non smettono di ridere, e Genn guarda Alex con la nuvola di condensa che soffia dalle labbra sottili, le guance e il naso tutti arrossati per il freddo, la piega dei capelli che viene meno e che lo fa tornare un po' sedicenne, gli occhi contenti.  
Il suo Alex preferito.  
"No, stai tranquillo che non ti lascio il culetto congelato. Ci facciamo una corsa e passa tutto".  
Gennaro sente la bocca spalancarsi. "Ma sei serio?".  
Alex gli si mette di fronte. "Dai, ci fa bene!".  
Fa qualche passo all'indietro con lo stesso sguardo furbo e il mezzo sorriso che ha sempre voglia di baciargli via dal viso e poi via, si gira in un soffio e comincia a correre, investendolo di aria fredda. Corre velocissimo, con le sue gambe lunghe e forti, le braccia che tengolo il ritmo, la testa ben alta e la schiena dritta.  
Le gambe di Gennaro si muovono da sole: prima piano, un passo per volta, con lentenzza, e poi cominciano a prendere un ritmo sempre più veloce ed ecco che corre anche lui, gli occhi fissi su Alex che quasi vola davanti a lui.  
E' da quando l'ha incontrato che ha questa percezione e questa corsa potrebbe essere il riassunto perfetto di come ha sempre visto il loro rapporto: Alex che può fare tutto, Alex che non sa cosa significhi sbagliare, commettere un errore di valutazione e perdere la retta via e poi se stesso, che fatica a stargli dietro, tutto curvo e con il fiatone, le ginocchia che cominciano a diventare molli sotto il peso delle sue insicurezze, dei fallimenti e dei sensi di colpa.  
Anche adesso Genn sente i polmoni che bruciano per l'aria gelida e lo sforzo, la gola fa male, la milza si sta contraendo facendolo piegare per le fitte e lui annaspa come se stesse affogando; sente le gambe irrigidite dal freddo – non ha mai nemmeno tentato di fare sport e non si sono proprio sognati di riscaldarsi un po' prima di partire. L'erba secchissima scricchiola sotto le sue All Stars che si stanno tutte sporcando di fango; tutti intorno i rami spogli degli alberi che si allungano verso il cielo e superano la nebbia come dita magre e desiderose di aggrapparsi al cielo.  
E Alex e Genn corrono, con la condensa del loro respiro pesante di fronte agli occhi e tutta l'adrenalina e il panico del trovarsi su un palco e fare qualcosa che non rientrava minimamente nei loro piani che volano via con essa.  
Alex è sempre irraggiungibile ai suoi occhi, sembra non dover cedere mai mentre falcata dopo falcata si lascia il parco alle spalle. Lo sente urlare e emettere versi a caso ed è totalmente fuori di testa e non può credere che stia gridando in mezzo ad un parco per scaricare tutta la tensione e la negatività e la tristezza di veder andare via i loro amici, con la notte che cala sopra le loro teste e un freddo assurdo che gli si infila nelle ossa.  
Genn si sforza di mettersi un po' più dritto, fa ruotare le spalle per scioglierle: vede la sua schiena, la giacca a vento scura a coprirla, le braccia al vento sopra la sua testa e lo ama. Semplicemente lo ama, anche quando si gira e comincia a correre all'indietro per guardarlo e sorridergli, con il viso disteso dei suoi sedici anni quando portava l'apparecchio ai denti. Lo ama anche quando inciampa e quasi si ammazza per continuare a stare occhi negli occhi; lo ama quando scoppia a ridere e lo porta a ridere con sé nonostante non abbia fiato abbastanza. Lo ama quando si ferma accovacciandosi a terra e si affretta a raggiungerlo e anche quando al suo "no, Alè, ti giuro che non ce la faccio" ribatte con "allora ti porto io".  
Lo ama sente le mani prendergli le sue e lo rimette in piedi con le sue sole forze e lo ama anche se non gli lascia scelta e se lo carica sulle spalle per poi riprendere a correre come un dannato, con le sue gambe tenute ben salde e le braccia che gli scendono ai lati del collo.  
Lo ama quando lo sente urlare di nuovo anche se ha il fiatone e sta portando il suo peso morto. Lo ama perché gli dà l'equilibrio che gli serve per esistere. Lo ama perché sa che nonostante gli sfrecci davanti e sia tanto più veloce e forte di lui, Alex tornerà indietro a prenderlo ovunque si sia perso e andranno avanti insiene fino a quando Genn non sarà capace di affiancarlo da solo.  
Lo ama perché ormai sa che Alex aspetterà quel giorno e pazienza se non lo aspetterà nel modo che vorrebbe.  
E con l'amore per Alex che sente riempirgli il petto sente evaporare la paura che ha avuto.  
Perché ha avuto paura ieri e ne ha avuta tanta. Fino a poco tempo fa avrebbe pensato di star confessando il peggiore dei reati – si sarebbe sentito piccolo piccolo sotto gli sguardi accusatori di chi gli sta attorno – ma adesso lo può dire a se stesso con calma, pacatezza.  
Ho avuto paura. E' un dato di fatto: le sue insicurezze, l'ansia e i dubbi, la poca fiducia che ha nel suo modo di esprimersi in musica hanno avuto il sopravvento su di lui e l'hanno travolto, portandolo a commettere degli errori. Aveva avvertito un grandissimo sconforto che adesso sta volando via verso il cielo insieme al suo "mi dispiace" spezzato che per un po' ha continuato a riecheggiare nella mente e l'immagine di come si era lasciato cadere sconfitto tra le gambe di Davide, una volta tornati al loro posto sulla scalinata; vola via anche il modo in cui aveva preso ad accarezzargli i capelli e la strana cantilenta di cui non capiva le parole che gli sussurrava all'orecchio, la tachicardia che a poco a poco si calmava e la presenza di Alex girato verso di lui che quasi bruciava.  
Vola via il nodo alla gola che è venuto a tutti quanti mentre abbracciavano forte Luca, i suoi occhi dolci tutti lucidi e la fronte che ancora scottava per la febbre.  
Resta l'abbraccio che si sono dati loro pochi superstiti; resta la notte insonne che hanno passato nel loft per rimanere allegri. Resta il fatto che sono ancora qui e che questa settimana registreranno il loro pezzo che poi Giovedì presenteranno, dopo averci lavorato con una squadra di professionisti non indifferenti.  
Resta Alex che lo tiene stretto come se qualcuno in quel parco potesse portarsi via il suo Genn.  
Resta anche la paura, in fondo. Ma va bene così.  
Perché non ha più intenzione di farsi controllare da lei, come non ha più intenzione di amare Alex e restargli dietro. Amerà Alex e gli starà accanto, al suo passo; avvertirà la paura e ne terrà conto, ma non la lascerà comandare.  
E allora Gennaro comincia a gridare insieme ad Alex e a liberarsi il petto della paura rimasta. Slaccia le mani che ritmicamente battono sul suo petto e le butta al cielo come aveva fatto lui poco prima e urla, urla, urla e poi ride e Alex urla e ride con lui.  
Forse inciampano e cadono rovinosamente tra erba secca e foglie umide, ma non smettono mai di ridere e cercarsi.  
Riprendono la loro corsa avviandosi sulla strada del ritorno, con le gambe che si lanciano in falcate sempre più ampie e il timore di cadere e farsi male che non esiste più.  
Ritornano al loft accolti dai Moseek alle finestre che applaudono e esultano per loro come se avessero vinto una gara. Sono tutti sudati; Gennaro ha perso il berretto e Alex ha il giaccone slacciato, ma si guardano e hanno due sorrisi gemelli talmente larghi da far sentire male alle guance.  
Vengono fatti rientrare di corsa, Alessio si becca una bella ramanzina perché "avevi detto una passeggiata nei dintorni, non che vi facevate tutto il parco di corsa" ma comunque sorride con il fiato ancora corto.  
Elisa lo sta aiutando a togliersi la giacca a vento umida e gli passa una coperta di pile, lo fa accoccolare sul divano scompigliandogli i capelli pieni di sudore.  
Genn stringe la mano a pugno e poi la distende, continua così finché non la sente riscaldarsi.  
Saprà stargli dietro, può farlo. Deve crederci.  
E se avrà paura gli farà riportare l'equilibrio dentro di lui e continuerà a stargli dietro.  
Lo terrà qui finché non sarà in grado di tenersi da solo. E lo sarà.  
Andrà tutto bene. 

 

*

Fedez si sta chiudendo la porta della saletta alle spalle, e mentre le voci degli Urban Strangers che si uniscono cantando Pompeii si affievoliscono dietro di lui vede Elio in piedi poco distante, occhi chiusi e mani giunte dietro la schiena.  
"Ciao".  
Elio apre lentamente gli occhi e ricambia il saluto con un cenno della testa. Fedez è abituato alle personalità diametralmente opposte che coesistono all'interno della sua stessa persona e ha imparato a interpretarlo, nonostante il poco tempo avuto per farlo, quindi non se la prende.  
Gli si avvicina un po', si rigira la sigaretta elettronica nella mano. "Hai finito anche tu gli ascolti?".  
Elio annuisce semplicemente con quel suo fare serafico, senza girarsi a guardarlo, gli occhi sempre fissi sulla porta che ha chiuso poco prima. Lasciano passare alcuni attimi di silenzio in cui si sentono solo Genn e Alex che provano il pezzo e Fedez non sa se andare via in preda all'imbarazzo o rimanere ancora un po' a contemplare le piastrelle grigie del pavimento. Poi Elio finalmente parla.  
"Quasi dispiace ascoltarli".  
Fedez rimane interdetto, sbatte le palpebre per recuperare la vista persa nel vuoto.  
"Ma dici gli Urban?" ed è strano perché avranno avuto i loro alti e bassi, ma gli sono sempre piaciuti nonostante tutto. Anche la scorsa settimana gli era sembrato soddisfatto, anche fiero del lavoro che stavano portando avanti e del fatto che non si stessero montando la testa come aveva temuto avrebbero fatto. Sta per protestare perché nei suoi ragazzi ci crede, ma prima che possa aprir bocca Elio lo stupisce di nuovo.  
"Sembra quasi di intrufolarsi in una stanza in cui non dovresti entrare. Oppure di star ascoltando una conversazione privata".  
Poi si gira verso di lui con gli occhi piccoli ma profondi e conclude: "Quando li senti entri in un mondo non tuo e pare di non essere stato invitato ad entrare. Però sono molto bravi". Un altro cenno e poi Elio gira i tacchi e se ne va tranquillo, come se si fossero giusto scambiati qualche convenevole e due chiacchere sul freddo che quest'anno sembra non voler fare sul serio.  
Fedez resta a guardare mentre si allontana, rigirandosi le sue parole nella testa. Aveva inquadrato Gennaro e Alessio alla perfezione, osservandoli da spettatore, ma anche con l'occhio clinico del giudice e senza seguirli come faceva lui stesso li aveva capiti e riassunti meglio di quanto sarebbe mai stato capace.  
Entri in un mondo non tuo. Fedez fa vagare gli occhi alla porta rossa della stanzetta dove stanno provando; lo raggiungono gli arpeggi di chitarra, le armonizzazioni e poi qualche risata. Sente le labbra stiracchiarsi in un sorriso leggero, poi saluta la loro piccola bolla privata e va dai Moseek per sentire a che punto sono.

*

Sguardo nell'esibizione di Rape me  
Sono tutto da buttare – No, non è vero e non dirlo più. Tu sei tu e vai bene così. 

*

A Genn e Alex basta un'occhiata per intendersi quando gli viene detto che dovessero arrivare alla manche finale saranno loro a scegliere quale canzone cantare.  
Fedez risconosce subito Oceans al momento delle assegnazioni e la sua espressione e quella di Fausto sono più che eloquenti: la prima volta non è andata così bene come avrebbero voluto e riprovarci in finale è un rischio non da poco. Però poi si riprende – ha criticato gli altri giudici di fare scelte troppo sicure mentre lui si è sempre giocato le palle, non ha intenzione di tornare sui suoi passi proprio adesso - li guarda entrambi ben dritti negli occhi, determinato.  
"Questa volta dovete farla perfetta, però".  
Fianco a fianco, si guardano di sfuggita e poi sorridono, decisi.  
Faranno bene. 

*

E' Mercoledì sera, manca poco a mezzanotte e Giò e Alex dormono sul divano  
"Genn, vieni con me nel confessionale".  
"Come nel confessionale?".  
"Eh, nel confessionale mio e di Giò".  
"Il balcone", sguardo scettico.  
"Qua ci diciamo tutte le cose importanti".  
La sera prima della finale la redazione di Sky li lascia ordinare pizze e hamburger e anche birra.  
Ti dico quello che hanno detto a me quando ho conosciuto Alba. Siete fatti apposta.

*

"Il Forum di Assago".  
Alex canticchia la quinta sinfonia di Beethoven, le dita che si muovono come se stessero premendo i tasti di un organo invisibile.  
Genn tenta di guardarlo male, ma sa di star sorridendo.  
Sono seduti sugli scalini in alto, di fronte alla X gigante su cui si esibiranno tra qualche ora. Gennaro raccoglie le ginocchia tra le braccia e Alex allunga le sue gambe, si appoggia con i gomiti al gradino dietro di lui.  
"Dov'eri tu quando sei venuto?".  
Alex allunga il braccio destro. "Lassù", indica con l'indice le tribune che da questa prospettiva sono a destra del palco, ma che una volta che ci si ritroveranno sopra vedranno alla loro sinistra.  
Genn annuisce. "E si vedeva bene?".  
"Eravamo un po' in alto ma ci stava".  
Continua a fare di sì con la testa lasciando che i suoi occhi prendano tutto il Forum e lo mostrino al cervello che con fatica realizza dove si trova, perché il fatto è che non manca molto all'ultimo atto dell'enorme spettacolo che è stato X-Factor e non sembra vero, né che stia per finire né che ne abbiano fatto parte, anche se in minima proporzione rispetto a chi davvero lo tiene in piedi.  
"Alè" lo chiama e si gira a destra per guardarlo nello stesso istante in cui Alex si volta per lui. Non dice niente, lo guarda e basta. Tanto lo sa che capisce.  
Giurami che non sarà l'ultima volta.  
Nemmeno Alex dice nulla, fa solo una volta di sì con la testa e poi si alza lentamente. Rimane un attimo accovacciato con la braccia appoggiate alle ginocchia a guardare il palco davanti a sé; si raddrizza, porta le braccia in alto sopra la testa e si stiracchia. Poi torna a rivolgersi a lui e gli porge la mano per aiutarlo a mettersi in piedi. Genn la prende con entrambe le sue e poi si trova due scalini sopra il suo a doverlo guardare dall'alto. Alessio gli porge la mano a palmo in su e Gennaro la guarda un attimo prima di battergli il cinque; le fanno scivolare via l'una dall'altro con più lentezza del solito e poi fanno scontrare i pugni.  
Te lo giuro. 

*

Alex si guarda allo specchio. La sua giacca argentata brilla sotto le luci forti del bagno in cui si è rifugiato per un momento tutto suo, di calma piatta prima di tuffarsi di testa in acque agitate. Si sistema i polsini guardandosi dritto negli occhi, si mette ben dritto con la schiena come ha imparato a fare; passa le dita tra i capelli per pettinarli anche se sono già più che a posto.  
Due respiri profondi; no, non bastano, un altro. Si appoggia al lavabo e apre l'acqua fredda per immergerci le mani – sussulta e si tira indietro prima di passarsele sul viso e rovinare il lavoro delle truccatrici proprio adesso che è quasi ora di salire sul palco.  
Non ha perso la cattiva abitudine di nascondersi quando avverte il minimo segnale di non potersi mostrare come l'Alex di sempre. Appena ha sentito il cuore cominciare a scalpitare si è lasciato scivolare via dalla situazione, dando a Genn un colpetto sul braccio per fargli intendere che sarebbe sparito per un attimo ricevendo in cambio un cenno affermativo del capo dopo un'occhiata per verificare che non fosse nulla di grave.  
Si era allontanato sicuro che avesse capito.  
E' una concessione, uno strappo alla regola per Alex questo fermo immagine, questo stop alla sua vita che si è preso all'improvviso. Si era ripromesso di essere se stesso e di non nascondersi più dietro la sua chitarra o in qualunque altro modo, ma ha sentito troppo forte la necessità di avere qualche istante di raccoglimento solo suo e lontano da tutti, di nascondersi un'ultima volta e poi mai più davvero.  
Magari può considerarlo l'addio al vecchio Alessio, perché quando si ricontra nello specchio per un attimo giura di vedere il se stesso di prima, il ragazzino spaesato con gli occhi spalancati che si era presentato ai giudici. Può essere clemente con se stesso per questo momento di debolezza; non deve essere una concessione sofferta, può semplicemente accettarlo e poi continuare a fare del proprio meglio per smetterla di sminuirsi e scappare e rifuggire il vero contatto con le persone, pelle contro pelle, carne e vita e musica, come quello che ha avuto con Genn dal primo giorno e che ora sta imparando ad avere con chiunque entri nella sua orbita per restare.  
Adesso sa che può scegliere chi resta lontano e chi può avvicinarsi a lui, che deve mettersi in testa è il sole del suo sistema. Lui e nessun altro deve essere al centro, ora più che mai. Può decidere chi lo vede da vicino, capendolo in tutto quello che è e accettandolo, volendogli bene, e chi no, ma non dovrà mai più tenere tutti a distanza di sicurezza per poi correre via e rifugiarsi al sicuro quando c'è un problema.  
Se sarà felice si mostrerà come tale, se sarà arrabbiato o triste e depresso, insoddisfatto farà altrettando. Alex fissa il suo riflesso con determinazione negli occhi scuri e quello che vede è il riflesso di qualcuno che sta acquisendo consapevolezza di se stesso e che non ha più voglia di sentirsi in debito con il mondo per quello che è e ha, per quello che ha ottenuto.  
Non può più permettersi di chiedere scusa per quello che sente e per se stesso in generale e basta, non può più permettersi di accettare i complimenti e i successi per liquidarli con un semplice "dovere" nella sua testa, non può più permettersi di usare la musica come scudo più che come l'estensione della sua persona che è in realtà.  
Deve lasciarsi brillare, senza remore o difese, senza facciate di perfezione che non può promettere di raggiungere come d'altronde non può fare nessuno a questo mondo.  
Si deve mostrare e deve vivere con tutto se stesso, deve assaporare tutto con ogni senso, aprirsi a tutto quello che giunge nella sua direzione. Adesso lo sa, anche il mondo reale può essere interessante e meraviglioso – spaventoso di sicuro, ma non solo quello – e non deve rinunciare a quello che si è creato dentro se stesso per parteciparvi, perché è questo che adesso vuole e sa di dover fare. Buttarcisi a capofitto. E' pronto.  
Il cuore sta rallentando, torna al suo ritmo pacato, il petto non si gonfia più con tutta l'urgenza che porta il panico. Alex è pronto davvero adesso.  
Qualcuno bussa con veemenza alla porta. "Alessio, sei qui? Si comincia tra cinque minuti, sbrigati!".  
Alex chiude l'acqua, si asciuga le mani con un paio di tovaglioli di carta, passeggia avanti e indietro per un attimo dopo averli gettati. Sospira, punta gli occhi contro i lampadari sul soffitto, poi torna a guardarsi nello specchio, la vista che piano piano si riprende dopo l'esposizione alla forte luce. Eccolo di nuovo che si fissa. La faccia sembra a posto, se comincia a sudare proprio adesso le truccatrici lo vorranno la sua testa. Bussano forte di nuovo. "Tre minuti!".  
Alex stringe e apre i pugni, si sorride. Basta nascondersi.  
Fa scattare la serratura della porta ed esce, percorre tutto il lungo corridoio scuro finché non vede la sua fine luminosa: la loro entrata sul palco è lì. Genn è già pronto, lo aspetta con il microfono in mano, gli dà le spalle, ma si gira immediatamente quando sente il rumore dei suoi passi.  
Gli corre incontro con il Forum lì ad un passo che crepita e attende di vedere se si faranno schiacciare o se ne usciranno a testa alta. Genn fa scontrare la spalla con la sua, si sorridono. Ad Alex passano il microfono.  
"Ragazzi, entrate e salite la scala tra tre, due, uno--".  
Non hanno alcuna paura. 

*

Non vincono. Per quante volte nelle loro menti sia Urban Strangers il nome che Alessandro pronuncia non succede e il Forum esplode solo per Giò, che se lo merita tutto quanto. Non vincono, non succede e la sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco, la delusione che lo schiaccia dal cranio fino a portarlo al pavimento a Genn non arrivano. Con la coda dell'occhio quasi si perde Alex che corre da Giò, ma lui resta ferma in attesta che si spacchi in due sotto il peso del suo fallimento – non del loro, di nuovo suo – però non c'è. Nessuno ha fallito, né lui né Alex, e questo momento non è la fine di niente, ma un inizio di un qualcosa che dipenderà da loro – non da lui e basta.  
Ecco perché è ancora intero. Sono secondi sul podio e va tutto bene. Hanno raggiunto molto più di quello che avrebbero mai sperato di sfiorare quand'erano nella sua cameretta a fantasticare guardando video su YouTube delle vecchie esibizioni di Eminem ai premi di MTV.  
Non hanno fallito, hanno appena cominciato.  
E mentre realizza tutto questo gli si rovesciano addosso tutti i suoi amici che lo travolgono e lo stringono, gli urlano cose senza senso nell'orecchio, lo sollevano e lo rimettono a terra, lo chiamano. Così sente le labbra aprirsi in un sorriso, un sorriso vero, bello, di quelli che una volta odiava, con tutti i denti scoperti e la sua bocca troppo grande tutta tirata, e anche lui prende a saltare di qua e di là, ad abbracciare tutti e esultare per Giò e per se stesso e per tutti quanti loro, per Alex.  
Grida con quanta voce gli è rimasta per chiunque lo possa sentire perché sì, fa schifo che tutto questo debba finire, ma c'è tanto altro ancora che deve venire e lui finalmente si sente dove deve essere. Si sente giusto mentre Shorty lo abbraccia stretto e gli urla nell'orecchio che ce l'hanno fatta, tutti quandi "ce l'abbiamo fatta tutti, Gennariello" e lui che ride e lo stringe di rimando. Si sente giusto quando gli prende la testa con la mano e poi di colpo la sente scontrarsi con quella di Alex che Shorty ha afferrato allo stesso modo. Si sente giusto quando sente un male assurdo e lo guarda e ride e lo afferra per tenerlo lì, con sé, in quel momento per respirarlo fino in fondo.  
E' questo il suo posto, proprio qui e si sente il petto scoppiare e gli occhi pizzicare.  
Alessandro un po' più in là ha recuperato Giò e gli sta lasciando il trofeo, ufficialmente proclamandolo vincitore. Ma Giò – ingenuo, meraviglioso, grandissimo Giò – glielo restituisce per scambiarlo con un microfono e cantare, lo sguardo fiero e un po' stravolto di chi ha visto riconosciuto chi è e non ha paura di guardare in faccia chiunque ci sia in quel pubblico immenso.  
Parte la base e di nuovo tutti quanti vanno a prendersi un pezzo di Giò – Alex che si prende Genn e Shorty e li trascina lì davanti con lui e non si sa come ma adesso ha un microfono in mano che non è nemmeno acceso e con gli occhi fissi in quelli di Giò sta cantando con lui.  
Genn lo guarda un attimo, sorride. Guarda Shorty che li stava guardando entrambi e sorride anche lui e si uniscono a loro e a tutti gli altri, cantando a squarciagola per dire addio agli arrangiamenti fatti in due giorni e le crisi di pianto in cucina, le risate a notte fonda e la tensione dei dietro le quinte, ma non a loro. Non a quello che hanno. Questo, si dice Genn mentre si appoggia alle spalle dei suoi amici, rimane per sempre.  
E poi Gennaro lo pensa, lo pensa davvero. Chiaro e calmo nella sua mente si srotola questo penisero: tu non sei un fallito. Hai fatto bene. Sii fiero di te.  
Butta indietro la testa e prende dei respiri profondi, stringe forte la spalla di Alex che sta ancora cantando, ma subito allontana il microfono spento da sé e lascia cadere il braccio con cui lo teneva, la mano sul fianco di Genn che se lo porta vicino, come fosse un appiglio pronto per lui. Poi lo strattona un po' verso di sé per farsi guardare perché Genn ha bisogno di lui e Alex deve sapere cosa succede e sistemare tutto; però rimangono lì, in mezzo alla calca dopo l'annuncio del vincitore con coriandoli e stelle filanti tra i capelli, occhi negli occhi. E tutto si rimette a suo posto.  
Fermo e restante mi muovo.  
Fermo e restante ti trovo.  
E' sempre così. Loro si guardano e il mondo può procedere a girare sul proprio asse. 

 

*

 

"Gè".  
Alex lo strattona un paio di volte e se lo porta via da chiunque lo stia abbracciando per congratularsi. "Genn, devo dirti una cosa".  
La festa è iniziata da un po' e Alex non sembra in sé. Tutto accaldato e scomposto, i vestiti stropicciati, la giacca di pelle tutta storta, i capelli rovinati da tutte le volte che ci ha passato le dita come ha preso a fare nell'ultimo periodo, l'odore di alcool addosso che gli si è attaccato prepotente.  
"Che c'hai?" gli chiede un po' troppo forte, ma la musica è rimasta quasi tutta di là e adesso che sono un po' in disparte possono sentirsi.  
"Se sto freintendendo dimmelo subito e ci scordiamo di tutto". Genn viene tipo in mente It's good to be in love, la stessa sensazione di essere soli nonostante il mondo esploda anche se non è una discoteca di Somma)  
"Eh?".  
Alex si avvicina e non gli toglie gli occhi di dosso, con le pupille tutte dilatate per l'alcool e le poche luci da discoteca. A Gennaro sale un brivido lungo la schiena.  
"Sto per baciarti".  
Genn sgrana gli occhi, la bocca si apre, le guance un poco si colorano. Quando tenta di rispondere per un po' la voce non sale, la gola si è fatta secca. "Ma che stai dicendo?" dice come se si stesse strozzando. "Perché dovresti farlo?".  
Alex sbuffa, si passa una mano sulla faccia e vede cadere un petalo argentato dai capelli, guarda il soffitto, poi la calca della festa più in là, poi ritorna a Gennaro, ma ancora non parla.  
Non gli serve altro.  
"Sei ubriaco, Alex, ecco perché--"  
"No, no, non è quello! Cioè, sì che sono ubriaco, ma tu mi piaci!". Genn potrebbe morire, ha bisogno di sedersi, ma cosa sta dicendo, oddio, oddio, oddio.  
"Alex, tu non sei gay e io non ti piaccio". Scandisce ogni parola per bene, lentamente, perché deve convincere entrambi dell'unica verità che c'è tra loro.  
"Nemmeno tu sei gay, se è per questo".  
"Io non so cosa sono".  
"Nemmeno io" ribatte tranquillo, scrollando le spalle.  
Ma perché si ostina a voler rovinare tutto, dopo la fatica che Gennaro ha fatto per tenere in piedi il castello di carte che sono i suoi sentimenti e le possibilità che possano essere ricambiati? Perché vuole fargli male? E' il suo migliore amico, farebbe qualunque cosa per lui, eppure adesso sta cercando di disintegrarlo, di distruggerlo scavando dall'interno. Non è giusto, non è giusto per niente. "Alex, porca miseria, non sei gay e io non--", ma Alessio non lo lo lascia finire. Si fa avanti e comincia a urlargli contro e così mi fai male.  
"Mi piaci, Genn, mi piaci ed è sempre stato ovvio! Come potrebbe non esserlo? Fin dall'inizio hanno tutti cercato di farmelo capire, anche qui dentro, ma io lo so solo adesso e non so come faccio ad essere così idiota!".  
Mi ero deciso, mi ero deciso a lasciarti perdere. Lo supplica nella sua testa, il resto di sé è completamente paralizzato dalla paura e dallo schianto che sta per arrivare, lo sente. Ma Alex non si ferma e si faranno male.  
"Hai questi due occhi azzurri enormi, delle labbra rosa da far impazzire. Mi piace che sei più basso di me e anche che ne combini sempre qualcuna. Anche quando hai torto continui a urlare contro tutti di avere ragione, perché sei troppo orgoglioso per ammettere il contrario. Mi piace che mi guardi quando io smetto di guardare te e mi piace ancora di più che quando ci guardiamo insieme tutto va bene" e la sua voce si fa più dolce, come quando canta, ed è come velluto per le sue orecchie.  
Se non ti guardo smetto di esistere, ma se continuo a farlo mi consumerai.  
"E mi piace anche che conosci tutti i modi per distruggermi e per farti odiare. Mi piace che non potrei mai odiarti nemmeno così e se succede poi odio me stesso per averlo pensato. Sono cotto di te, Cristo santo, e ci arrivo adesso, ma sono cotto di te da un sacco di tempo e se non ti bacio adesso giuro che sto male, muoio sul posto! Ma sono innamorato e ti voglio baciare!".  
E la musica è fortissima e la gente ubriaca che urla e canta e il Forum che esplode intorno a loro e Gennaro giura che non riesce a respirare, i suoni sono ovattati e gli gira tutto intorno. Ma Alex resta fermo lì dov'è e dove è sempre stato, di fronte a lui. "Alè, non sai cosa stai dicendo" sussurra.  
Mi fai male. Ci facciamo male.  
"Sì che lo so. E se non ti bacio muoio, ma se non vuoi non lo faccio" ribatte Alessio con tono deciso.  
E Gennaro si avvicina piano, aspettandosi che cambi idea. Si avvicina, si avvicina un altro po', le loro scarpe firmate e scomode si toccano ora, basta si sforzi di alzarsi un poco sulle punte e potrà baciare Alex.  
Lo sta guardando; sembra tranquillo e che non voglia scappare. Si inumidisce le labbra, Gennaro gli sfiora la mano con la sua e sente le dita di Alex intrecciarsi alle sue con lentezza e poi aderire tutte insieme e il cuore gli va a mille. Si alza piano piano sulle punte guardandolo negli occhi - giura che sente le scarpe scriocchiolare - e poi quando sono ad un soffio l'uno dall'altro Alex chiude gli occhi e finalmente le loro labbra di toccano.  
Dura un attimo, un bacio a fior di labbra, insicuro, sa di nuovo, ma incredibilmente sembra qualcosa di giusto e Genn gli occhi li tiene ancora aperti perché vuole essere sicuro di non star sognando nulla, vuole essere sicuro che tutto questo sia reale e che lui stesso lo è, inserito in questo momento, con le sue dita strette a quelle di Alessio.  
Alessio che è bello e sorride a occhi chiusi e che si sporge quel poco che basta per baciarlo di nuovo, un altro piccolo bacio per gustare le sue labbra.  
Un altro bacio leggero, poi un altro, un altro ancora e Gennaro sente gli occhi chiudersi e la mano libera andare alla nuca di Alessio, a prendergli i capelli tagliati corti e stringerli forte e ora si baciano davvero, senza interruzione si assaporano l'un l'altro con le lingue che si toccano e le labbra che si divorano a vicenda, Alex che lo spinge contro un muro.  
Quando interrompono il bacio – si staccano di poco, sono ancora tutti ingarbugliati tra loro, fronte contro fronte – Gennaro si sente le guance e le punte delle orecchie bollenti, ha il respiro affannato che si mescola con quello di Alessio, altrettanto irregolare, il cuore che corre come mai prima e il rumore del sangue che pompa gli blocca l'udito.  
"Hai le labbra tutte screpolate". Alza gli occhi e ritrova quelli scuri di Alessio, tutti lucidi e con la luce languida e buona che hanno sempre e che però adesso sembra diversa. E allora capisce.  
Ecco, questo è Alex innamorato ed è innamorato di te. Osservalo bene e goditi lo spettacolo.  
Si faranno male perché hanno tutti gli strumenti per farlo. Sanno dove colpire, quando farlo, quanta precisione sia necessaria per far crollare l'altro e lasciarlo in mille pezzi. Ma sanno come ricomporsi, sono gli unici a poterlo fare, a poter ricominciare il loro gioco da capo.  
Gennaro sa il rischio che sta correndo e nel bacio immagina il sapore del dolore e della bile per i litigi che li divideranno, le pretese e le piccole vendette, i diversi bisogni e pulsioni, ma spera che sia tutto vero adesso e che lo sarà anche domani e "quattro anni" gli sussurra, prima di tornare a baciarlo. Alessio gli serve più dell'aria nei polmoni, anche se ha il potere di soffocarlo.

Si sente vivo, con i piedi ben piantati su questo mondo e il petto che gli scoppia come mai prima. Non hanno vinto X-Factor, ma hanno un pubblico, degli amici – amici veri che sono delle forze della natura - e forse anche un contratto con l'etichetta di Fedez.  
E ha anche Alex, che ha sempre avuto, ma che adesso ha in un modo tutto nuovo. Gennaro non crede ancora possibile il fatto che abbia lasciato Alex scavargli sotto la pelle e entrargli nelle vene, ma è successo e nonostante tutto il male che inevitabilmente si faranno a vicenda c'è tutto questo amore che li consuma e questa voglia di creare qualcosa di buono insieme e forse, almeno per questa volta, il gioco vale la candela.  
E dopotutto, Alex ce l'ha fatta. L'ha tenuto qui.


End file.
